LA SECRETARIA DEL MILLONARIO
by SEREDAR
Summary: Darién Chiba era un hombre que se había hecho millonario gracias a su propio esfuerzo y que tenía una relación puramente profesional con Serena Tsukino, su eficiente secretaria. Hasta que una noche olvidaron el trabajo al calor de la pasión...
1. Chapter 1

**Autora ****Kathryn Ross.**

**LA SECRETARIA DEL MILLONARIO**

Editorial: Harlequin Ibérica

Adaptada a los personajes de Naoko Takeuchi

Protagonistas: _Darién Chiba y Serena Tsukino_

**Argumento:**

Darién Chiba era un hombre que se había hecho millonario gracias a su propio esfuerzo y que tenía una relación puramente profesional con Serena Tsukino, su eficiente secretaria. Hasta que una noche olvidaron el trabajo al calor de la pasión...

No obstante, después de aquello, Serena seguía oponiendo una fuerte resistencia ante cualquier tipo de compromiso sentimental; así que Darién decidió que, si quería que ella siguiera a su lado... y en su cama, tendría que recurrir a la responsabilidad que Serena sentía por su trabajo. Si la única manera que tenía de no perderla era mediante un trato de negocios, eso sería lo que haría... Pero de un modo u otro iba a conseguir que se convirtiera en su esposa.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 1**

Serena levantó la vista del teclado y miró el ca lendario. ¡Solo faltaban tres semanas para la boda de su hermana! Cada vez que pensaba que tenía que ir sola, le entraba un pánico terrible; lo que, por otra parte, la hacía enfadarse consigo misma. No era para tanto. «Hoy en día muchas mujeres van solas a cualquier evento social», se dijo con firmeza. Así que no iba a agobiarse por ello.

Volvió a fijarse en la última de las cartas que tenía sobre la mesa y después miró la hora. Eran las cuatro y media, casi la hora de irse a casa. Por lo general, un viernes a esa hora de la tarde solía estar contenta, ya que empezaba el fin de semana y con él quedaban a un lado la rutina y el trabajo. Pero eso era cuando salía con Seiya.

Sin embargo, su relación había terminado. Seiya era cosa del pasado. A sus veintinueve años, se encontraba de nuevo sola. Había desperdiciado dos años enteros con un hombre que, de la noche a la mañana, había de jado de ser su Príncipe Azul para convertirse en Quasimodo. ¿Cómo había sido tan estúpida?, se preguntó una vez más.

La impresora empezó a sacar las cartas y ella las re pasó mientras trataba de dejar de pensar en Seiya Kou. Pero no era tan fácil, en especial cuando su situación económica era un completo desastre por culpa de él.

La puerta que conectaba con el despacho de al lado se abrió y se oyó la voz de Darién Chiba.

—Serena, ¿has llamado a Manchester para decirles que iré mañana?

—Sí, Darién, he llamado.

—¿Y qué ha pasado con el señor Steel... arreglaste el problema con el restaurante Waterside?

—Sí, está todo solucionado.

Serena se levantó y se alisó el elegante conjunto os curo que llevaba puesto, preparándose mentalmente para hablar con Darién Chiba. Necesitaba pedirle un aumento de sueldo y había estado esperando toda aquella semana el momento adecuado. Pero, por des gracia, aquellos días era imposible hablar con su jefe.

Llevaba varios meses de negociaciones para que darse con una cadena de restaurantes y la tensión ha cía que estuviera bastante nervioso y refunfuñón. Algo extraño en él. Pero ya no podía esperar más, se dijo con firmeza. No sabía si era el momento ade cuado, pero iba a pedírselo esa misma tarde, antes de marcharse.

La muchacha tomó su agenda de la mesa, recogió las cartas que él tenía que firmarle y, con paso deci dido, entró en el reino de Chiba.

Al entrar se quedó muy sorprendida, ya que su jefe, en vez de estar trabajando tras el escritorio, se había si tuado delante de la ventana, contemplando el perfil que formaban los edificios de Londres.

—El pronóstico del tiempo dice que va a nevar —co mentó ella—. Quizá sería mejor que retrasara su viaje al norte.

—Sí, gracias, Serena, pero no creo que un poco de nieve vaya afectar a mi vuelo.

—Es que han dicho que se prevén ventiscas.

—¿Sí? La verdad es que, como casi nunca aciertan, no me preocupan las previsiones del tiempo.

—Como quieras —Serena dejó las cartas sobre el es critorio—. Tienes que firmarme estas... Oh, John Hunt me dijo que lo llamaras antes de las seis.

Darién no apartó la vista de la ventana.

Ella se dio cuenta de que se había quitado la cha queta. La había dejado sobre su silla.

Los ojos de Serena se clavaron sobre sus hombros anchos y bien formados. Para pasar tanto tiempo sen tado, era un hombre con un cuerpo impresionante. Bastante fuerte y muy viril.

La primera vez que lo había visto, cuando había ido allí dos años antes a hacer la entrevista, se había que dado bastante impresionada con él. Su pelo negro y aquellos ojos azules, que parecían llegarle hasta el co razón, también la inquietaron bastante. Además, tenía la seguridad de una persona satisfecha consigo misma y consciente de su poderosa sensualidad. Por otro lado, era muy trabajador. Lo que había hecho que la relación laboral que mantenían fuera bastante buena.

A Serena le encantaba el modo directo con el que se enfrentaba a cualquier asunto. Disfrutaba del riesgo que suponía trabajar para él, quizá porque ella era tam bién bastante perfeccionista. Después de la primera se mana de estar allí, comenzó a relajarse ante él. Ade más, estaba en ese momento con Seiya. De todos modos, tampoco había tenido tiempo para ese tipo de cosas. Desde el primer día, había tenido que concen trarse en su trabajo. Pero, en cualquier caso, ella pen saba que formaban un equipo estupendo.

Apartó los ojos de Darién y abrió la agenda.

—Renaldo llamó para decir que llegará tarde, como a las cinco y media.

—Estupendo... otro día que saldré de aquí a las tantas —comentó Darién en un tono seco.

—Oh. Y también pedí que el miércoles te enviaran a casa un ramo de rosas rojas, como me dijiste.

—Gracias.

Ella pensó que él las llevaría después en persona. Luego se preguntó, por un segundo, cómo iría la re lación de él con Esmeralda, su elegante novia. En aque llos dos años que llevaba allí, había pedido ramos de flores para muchas mujeres. Pero según había oído, desde la muerte de su esposa tres años antes, nin guna mujer le había durado tanto como Esmeralda Smyth.

Serena comenzó a dar golpecitos con el lápiz sobre la agenda. Después de dos años, conocía bastante bien a su jefe y normalmente sabía lo que iba a hacer o de cir en cada ocasión.

Sabía que en ese momento, por ejemplo, no debía dejarse engañar por su actitud silenciosa y su mirada reflexiva. Cuando Darién Chiba se quedaba en si lencio, era cuando más peligro había. Solía significar que su cabeza, que iba encaneciendo rápidamente, es taba maquinando algo y podía estallar con un comen tario totalmente inesperado y tremendo.

Comenzó a hojear las páginas de la agenda mien tras esperaba. Cuando Darién estaba así, era mejor adoptar una actitud relajada. Tratar de insistirle en que firmara las cartas o hablarle del aumento de sueldo se ría un tremendo error.

—La próxima semana será el cumpleaños de Rini, ¿verdad? —comentó Serena.

Tan solo era una observación. Serena se pasaba el tiempo recordando a Darién citas y asuntos de trabajo, pero no tenía que recordarle nada sobre su hija de seis años. Rini era para él la única persona que tenía priori dad sobre el trabajo.

—Así es. Te acuerdas de todo, ¿verdad?

Él se dio la vuelta y la miró con fijeza. Sus ojos azules se posaron en las gafas de Serena y luego en el modo en que se recogía el cabello hacia atrás. Ella es taba acostumbrada a que la mirara así, como si estu viera pensando en otra cosa.

—Sí... es que lo anoto todo. Además, es mi trabajo recordarte las cosas.

—Bien, no podemos quedarnos todo el día hablando, será mejor que firme esas cartas.

Serena sonrió para sí misma. Tenía razón. Darién es taba pensando en otra cosa y, como siempre, era en el trabajo.

—¿Le preguntaste a John Hunt para qué quería ha blar conmigo?

—Sí, quiere comentar algunos problemas que han surgido en el restaurante Cuisine Chiba —respon dió ella—. Quiere decirte que puede que el jefe de co cina sea un genio, pero que él opina que está loco.

Darién refunfuñó algo y se sentó en su silla, detrás del escritorio.

—John es el maldito encargado, así que le pago para que sea él quien se ocupe de esos problemas. Mándale un email y le dices que lo solucione como quiera.

Darién Chiba no toleraba que nadie delegara en él sus problemas. Serena se daba cuenta de que John no tenía posibilidades de quedarse mucho tiempo en la empresa si no comenzaba a demostrar ser una persona con iniciativa. El jefe no tenía fama de ser precisa mente compasivo cuando llegaba el momento de echar a alguien. De hecho, ella pensaba a veces que Darién era bastante cruel. Pero, claro, nadie consigue por sí solo llegar a ser millonario a los treinta y ocho años sin ser duro y ambicioso.

Cuando Darién terminó de firmar la última carta, se las entregó a Serena.

—¿Está todo preparado para la reunión de la semana que viene?

—Sí, he pedido algunos refrescos del restaurante Galley. También algunos sándwiches y varios tipos de tarta.

—¿No las has hecho tú misma? —él alzó la vista con un brillo de humor en los ojos.

—Si me das el lunes por la mañana libre, veré qué puedo hacer —replicó ella.

Él soltó una carcajada.

—_Touché. _Lo siento, Serena, no lo he dicho con mala intención. Es solo que nunca dejas de asombrarme. Siempre estás en todo, nunca se te escapa nada.

Esa era su oportunidad para pedirle un aumento de sueldo y la iba a aprovechar.

—Me alegro de que estés satisfecho con mi trabajo, Darién. Y si tienes unos segundos, me gustaría comen tarte algo.

—Adelante —él dejó su pluma y le hizo un gesto para que se sentara en la silla que había frente a él—. ¿Cuál es el problema?

—No hay ningún problema —dijo ella con una son risa, tratando de no acordarse de las facturas que tenía sobre la mesa de su habitación y que tenía que pagar cuanto antes.

—Bien. Ha sido una época un poco dura, ¿verdad? Ha sido una pena que tengas que estar con los prepara tivos de la boda —mientras hablaba, Darién buscaba algo entre los papeles que tenía encima de la mesa—. ¿Cómo va eso? ¿Os queda poco para terminar de pagar la nueva casa?

—Hemos pagado un depósito...

Serena se puso nerviosa. No la sorprendía que Darién no se hubiera dado cuenta de que ya no llevaba el anillo de prometida. Quizá debería haberle dicho ya que su relación con Seiya había terminado y que no iban a comprarse la casa. Pero solo hablaban de cosas per sonales de manera muy superficial y en momentos poco adecuados.

Por otra parte, no podía contarle que su prometido había huido, dejándola con un montón de facturas de una boda que nunca tendría lugar, además de haberla dejado sin un céntimo en el banco. Lo único que a Darién le importaba de ella era el trabajo que hacía allí y a ella le parecía bien.

En ese momento, sin ir más lejos, le había hecho una pregunta, pero no parecía interesado en la res puesta de ella. Parecía más interesado en lo que estaba buscando por la mesa.

—¿Qué buscas?

—Las notas de la última reunión con Renaldo —res pondió él—. ¿Las has visto?

—Están en la carpeta azul que tienes ahí debajo.

—Gracias, Serena —dijo él, esbozando una sonrisa—. ¿Dónde estábamos?

—Bien, yo...

Entonces, sonó el teléfono y Darién contestó des pués de disculparse con la mirada.

—Aquí Darién Chiba.

Serena trató de relajarse en su asiento. Allí siempre sucedía lo mismo. No había tiempo ni para respirar, así que mucho menos para hablar.

Se preguntó por qué estaba tan nerviosa.

Lo peor que le podía suceder era que él le negara el aumento de sueldo y, si así era, le quedaba otra alternativa. La empresa con la que había trabajado dos años antes la había llamado hacía pocos días y le había pe dido que volviera, ofreciéndole un aumento de un diez por ciento sobre el salario que Darién Chiba le es tuviera pagando.

Pero ella no quería volver allí. Le gustaba trabajar para Chiba. Notaba que estaba aprendiendo mu cho y el salario también era bueno. Si no fuera por la situación en la que se encontraba, estaría satisfecha.

Miró el rostro de Darién.

—Necesito un poco más de información para contes tar a eso —decía—. De acuerdo, consigue los datos y yo miraré el informe. Vuelve a llamarme.

—¿Quién era? —preguntó Serena de forma automática cuando él colgó.

—Nada... del departamento de contabilidad. Quieren los datos de uno de los restaurantes de Renaldo en Pa rís.

—Querrán la lista que imprimí ayer. Está en mi mesa.

—Bueno, ya me la darás luego —Darién se echó ha cia atrás en su silla y miró la hora—. De todos modos, Renaldo no vendrá hasta las cinco y media.

—Sí. Así que, como te iba diciendo, Darién...

Sonó de nuevo el teléfono.

«Quizá debería enviarle una carta», pensó Serena , «o volver a mi despacho y llamarlo por teléfono». Pa recía el único modo de conseguir hablar un minuto en tero con él.

Se quedó mirándolo, pensando en que quizá era de nuevo el departamento de contabilidad y comenzó a ponerse nerviosa. ¿Quizá debería despedirse y aceptar la oferta de la otra compañía? Por lo menos, en Brittas podía hablar de vez en cuando con el jefe.

Entonces vio que Darién se ponía totalmente pálido.

—Gina, tranquilízate —ordenó con tono autoritario—. No entiendo lo que me dices. Es Rini, ¿no?

Serena se olvidó por completo de sus problemas y se dio cuenta de que algo grave había sucedido.

—De acuerdo —dijo él, mirando su reloj—. Voy di recto a casa.

Darién colgó el teléfono con brusquedad, se levantó y se puso la chaqueta.

—Lo siento, Serena, pero sea lo que sea lo que quie ras decirme, tendrá que esperar. He de irme a casa. Era Gina, la chica que cuida a Rini.

—¿Le ha pasado algo a la niña?

—No... es al padre de Gina. Lo han llevado al hospi tal y ella tiene que marcharse.

—Pero tienes la cita con Renaldo —dijo Serena, asom brada—. Dijo que era muy urgente.

—Tendrás que disculparme. No sé de nadie que pueda cuidar de Rini. Mi madre está de vacaciones y...

—Puedo ir yo —sugirió sin pensarlo.

Darién, que estaba sacando de un cajón las llaves de su coche, se detuvo y la miró asombrado.

—¿Tú?

—Soy perfectamente capaz de cuidar de una niña de cinco años —replicó enfadada—, y la reunión con Re naldo es importante. Quizá sea la oportunidad que has estado esperando para quedarte con la cadena de res taurantes.

Darién entornó los ojos, pensativo. Como siempre, el tono franco y seguro de ella, así como sus gafas de tímida bibliotecaria, hicieron desaparecer cualquier duda que pudiera tener.

—Me parece la solución más lógica, ¿no te parece? —insistió al ver que él no contestaba de inmediato.

—Sí, me imagino que sí. ¿Has venido en coche?

—Sí, lo tengo abajo.

Darién volvió a dejar sus llaves en el cajón.

—Gracias, Serena, te lo agradezco muchísimo. Inten taré no llegar muy tarde; así podrás disfrutar de parte del viernes.

—De todas maneras, no iba a hacer nada —aseguró ella, levantándose.

Darién la observó recoger sus cosas con rapidez y marcharse. Luego se echó hacia atrás.

La llamada lo había dejado alterado. En los prime ros segundos, cuando no entendía lo que Gina quería decirle, había pensado que a Rini le había sucedido algo. Y, de inmediato, le llegó el recuerdo de otra lla mada, en la que lo habían informado de que su mujer había fallecido. Quizá se había puesto tan nervioso por que se acercaba el aniversario de la muerte de Stephanie y había estado pensando en ello aquella misma tarde. Ya habían pasado tres años desde aquel día. ¿Qué ha bía pasado con aquellos años? ¿Qué había hecho du rante ese tiempo? Se sentía como si hubiera estado va gando en una espesa niebla desde que su mujer murió.

De pronto, recordó la voz sensata y tranquila de su madre, diciéndole que tenía que encontrar otra esposa que hiciera de madre para Rini. Él le había contestado, en el mismo tono, que no necesitaba esposa. Pero ha bía momentos, como aquel, en que se preguntaba si su madre tenía razón. Era difícil ser padre soltero y llevar un negocio adelante a la vez. Y él deseaba con toda su alma que Rini se criara sana y alegre.

Darién movió la cabeza, impaciente consigo mismo por preocuparse tanto. Al fin y al cabo, su hija se es taba criando en un entorno seguro y sus vidas fluían con suavidad. Gina era estupenda con Rini y también podía contar con la eficaz Serena que se había ofrecido a ayudarlo ese día.

Por otra parte, si alguna vez llegaba a decidir volver a casarse, tenía a Esmeralda.

La idea le llegó desde lo más profundo de su mente, donde llevaba un tiempo cociéndose. Era consciente de que la relación de ellos había llegado a un cruce de caminos. Ella quería continuar y él vacilaba. No sabía por qué. Esmeralda era guapa e inteligente y, aunque al principio se ponía nerviosa con Rini, era lo normal... ¿no? Ella no había estado casada ni tenía hijos. Era una mujer con una brillante carrera profesional.

Pero de todos modos, ya estaba mucho más tran quila con Rini... se dijo en un intento de convencerse... mucho más. Pero mientras se decía aquellas palabras a sí mismo, sabía en lo más profundo de su corazón que la relación con Esmeralda no era suficiente... para casarse.

El teléfono sonó de nuevo y lo descolgó de modo brusco. Era de nuevo el departamento de contabilidad. Recordando que Serena le había asegurado que tenía en su mesa la información que le requerían, les pidió que esperaran y fue al despacho de ella.

Esbozó una sonrisa al ver lo ordenada y limpia que tenía su mesa. A un lado, había una lista con las citas del día, junto con notas específicas para poder darle la información adecuada antes de cada una de ellas.

Abrió el cajón de arriba, donde había un taco de fo lios en blanco. Lo iba a cerrar cuando se fijó en que había una carta. El logotipo era de una empresa que él conocía de oídas. Sin poder evitarlo, la tomó y la abrió.

Era del director con el que Serena había trabajado antes de llegar a su empresa. La empezó a leer y, con forme llegaba al final, se iba poniendo cada vez más nervioso. Al parecer, la empresa en cuestión había pro gresado y querían contratarla de nuevo, ofreciéndole un aumento sobre el salario que él le pagaba. ¡Fuera el que fuera!

Darién se sentó y se quedó mirando a la carta. ¿Era eso de lo que ella le había querido hablar aquella tarde? ¿Se iba a marchar? Y al darse cuenta de lo mu cho que la echaría de menos si se marchaba, se quedó atónito.

Serena no podía irse. ¡Quedarse sin ella era algo im pensable!


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 2**

LAS NUBES estaban extrañamente bajas y pare cía que un velo de color sepia envolvía Lon dres. Una neblina misteriosa flotaba sobre el Parlamento y el Támesis. En medio de aquel am biente, se desenvolvía el usual caos de un viernes por la noche en el que las personas luchaban por volver a sus hogares.

Por lo general, Serena estaría entre la riada de gente que se dirigía al metro. Su apartamento estaba relativa mente céntrico y no se molestaba en llevarse el coche al trabajo. Aquel día, sin embargo, había preferido la soledad de su vehículo, pensó, encendiendo la radio para escuchar las noticias.

Después de lo que le pareció una eternidad, se diri gió hacia el sur. Se preguntó si Darién se cansaría al guna vez de aquel viaje que tenía que hacer todos los días dos veces.

Cuando llegó al pintoresco pueblo de Hemsworth y vio las casitas de tejados de paja y los jardines, recordó por qué él pensaba que merecería la pena el trayecto diario. Divisó la casa de su jefe justo cuando estaba empezando a nevar. La mansión de estilo georgiano estaba cubierta de hiedra. Era una imagen preciosa, con sus ventanas divididas por parteluces. Como ya estaba anocheciendo, una agradable luz se filtraba por dichas ventanas.

Detuvo el coche y corrió a la puerta, luchando con tra el repentino viento que le metía la nieve en la boca y los ojos. Levantó la mano para llamar con la pesada aldaba que había en la puerta, de color rojo, pero esta se abrió antes de que terminara de hacerlo.

—Gracias a Dios que has llegado —exclamó Gina, ya con el abrigo puesto.

—He venido lo más rápidamente que he podido —dijo Serena, entrando en la casa.

—Lo sé. Darién me telefoneó y me dijo lo que tarda rías en llegar —dijo la muchacha con los ojos llorosos—. Gracias por venir, Serena. Estoy muy preocupada por papá.

—Espero que esté bien.

Gina asintió y salió a la calle.

—Intenta llamar mañana a Darién para contarnos lo que ha pasado —le pidió Serena cuando la chica ya co rría hacia su coche.

Gina le hizo una señal con la mano, pero si dijo algo, se lo llevó el viento.

Serena se dio la vuelta y vio a Rini en mitad del vestí bulo. Tenía el cabello revuelto como si hubiera estado haciendo el pino. Llevaba un mono y un jersey rosa, y solo tenía puesto un zapato. El otro lo llevaba en la mano, como si hubiera estado intentando ponérselo. Serena tuvo la sensación de que había querido irse con Gina.

—Hola, Rini —dijo ella, con un tono deliberada mente alegre—. Dios, ¡qué frío hace fuera! Me alegro de estar aquí contigo en esta casa tan calentita.

—¿Va a venir pronto papá? —preguntó la niña, mi rándola con sus enormes ojos azules.

—Sí, papá va a venir muy pronto —aseguró, quitán dose el abrigo—. Tiene una reunión y, mientras viene, te voy a cuidar yo.

Rini se quedó en silencio y Serena se agachó para ponerse al nivel de la pequeña.

—¿Has cenado ya?

La niña negó con la cabeza.

—Gina iba a hacer salchichas y patatas fritas.

—Eso suena muy bien. ¿Lo preparo y cenamos las dos?

—Si quieres...

—Ven entonces. Llévame a la cocina.

Rini era una niña tranquila, pensó Serena mientras iban por el pasillo. También podía ser que fuera tímida, se dijo. Ya que, aunque se habían visto en varias oca siones en las que ella había tenido que ir a la casa por cuestiones de trabajo, la pequeña no la conocía bien.

Serena no había estado nunca en la cocina de aquella casa. Era enorme. Con una gran mesa en uno de los ex tremos y tantos armarios, que se tardaban horas en en contrar una simple taza. Darién le había contado una vez que la casa había sido en el pasado una parroquia. Un sendero que atravesaba los jardines conducía a la pintoresca iglesia de St Mary. No era difícil imaginarse a la mujer del párroco allí, haciendo pastelillos para la fiesta del pueblo. La casa entera tenía un ambiente muy acogedor.

—Gina se puso a llorar antes de que llegaras —dijo Rini mientras ella buscaba en los armarios.

—Porque está preocupada por su papá.

Rini se sentó en una de las sillas que rodeaban la mesa.

—¿Va a morirse el papá de Gina? —preguntó de re pente la niña.

Serena la miró, sorprendida por el tono de voz.

Y entonces comprendió por qué la pequeña estaba tan silenciosa. No era por timidez, sino porque estaba preocupada.

—Está muy enfermo, pero cuando la gente se pone enferma, se le da una medicina y se pone otra vez bien.

—O se van al cielo, como mamá —contestó la pe queña, dando una patada a una de las patas de la mesa—. No quiero que mi papá se ponga malo y lo lle ven al hospital.

Serena se acercó a ella y se arrodilló.

—Tu papá está bien, Rini. Está en su despacho, tra bajando mucho.

—¿No está en el hospital?

—No, tesoro, está bien. Alguna vez es un poco cas carrabias, pero tiene una salud de hierro.

Rini se echó a reír al oír la palabra cascarrabias.

Serena se levantó y siguió preparando la cena.

—¿Sabes? Me recuerdas a una canción de cuna en la que sale una niña con un zapato puesto y otro quitado. ¿No se llama _Humpty Dumpty?_

Rini pensó en ello unos segundos y luego hizo un gesto negativo.

—¿No era la de los tres ratones ciegos?

La pequeña volvió a reír alegremente.

—Los ratones no llevan zapatos, tonta.

Era increíble que la risa de una niña fuera tan conta giosa, pensó Serena, sonriendo.

Y solo después, cuando hubieron terminado de co mer y estaba fregando los platos, se dio cuenta de que por primera vez en varias semanas, había estado varias horas sin pensar en Seiya.

Darién cerró la puerta de la calle con una agradable sensación de alivio. « ¡Qué noche!», pensó mientras se sacudía la nieve del abrigo, antes de dejarlo en el per chero del vestíbulo.

—¿Hola?

Entró en el salón, esperando encontrarse allí a Serena. Estaba impaciente por hablar del asunto de su par tida. Pero todas las luces estaban apagadas y la chime nea se había convertido en un reflejo rojo.

Así que fue a la planta de arriba.

La lámpara de la mesilla de noche de la habitación de Rini estaba encendida y arrojaba una luz rosada so bre la colcha y la niña, plácidamente dormida. Darién se acercó para taparla y darle un beso. En ese mo mento vio a Serena, que estaba acurrucada en una silla a su lado. También dormía profundamente.

Se preguntó si sería porque la había hecho trabajar mucho últimamente. ¿Se estaba sintiendo culpable? Si la convencía para que se quedara, la trataría mejor, pensó.

Sus ojos se clavaron en ella. Así, dormida, tenía un aspecto frágil. Se había puesto las gafas sobre la ca beza y parecía una persona diferente por completo sin ellas. Observó la delicada forma de su cara. Sus pesta ñas oscuras eran de una espesura increíble largas y re saltaban contra la palidez de la piel. Su boca sonreía un poco. Estaba excepcionalmente guapa... ¿Por qué no se había dado cuenta antes de lo atractiva que era?

Sonrió al ver que tenía el libro de cuentos de Rini en la mano, a punto de caerse al suelo. Se acercó y tomó el libro. Entonces reparó en que no llevaba puesto su anillo de compromiso. ¿Desde cuándo no lo llevaría?

En ese momento se dio cuenta de que en las últi mas semanas la había visto comportarse de manera distinta. Su habitual alegría y optimismo, que a él lo hacía muchas veces sonreír, habían desaparecido por completo.

—¿Serena ? —la llamó en voz baja, tocándole el brazo—. Serena, despierta —añadió en un tono protector al verla tan joven y vulnerable.

La mujer abrió los ojos: dos enormes zafiros azules que lo miraron muy abiertos. Por un momento, él se sintió tan desorientado como ella. Tenía unos ojos pre ciosos... ¿Por qué no se habría dado cuenta antes?

—¿Seiya? —susurró ella, adormilada.

—No, Darién. Estás en mi casa, ¿recuerdas?

—Oh, sí —si en sus ojos asomó cierta decepción, las pestañas oscuras bajaron para ocultarlo—. Lo siento, no suelo quedarme dormida así. Habrá sido porque úl timamente no he descansado muy bien.

Él observó cómo trataba de desperezarse. Se alisó la falda, se puso los zapatos y luego buscó a tientas las gafas sobre los brazos del sofá.

—¿Has visto mis gafas? —preguntó mirando a su al rededor.

Darién se las bajó desde la cabeza hasta su posición y sonrió al fijarse en el rubor que encendió sus mejillas.

—Lo siento... todavía no me he despertado bien.

—Deja de disculparte. Yo soy el que debería disculparse por venir tan tarde —se sentó en el borde de la cama y sus rodillas tocaron las de ella—. Muchas gra cias por venir, Serena.

—No te preocupes. No ha sido nada.

Ella pensó que, o eran imaginaciones suyas, o Darién la miraba de una manera inhabitual en él. Sí, la es taba observando con especial intensidad. Y ella, que pensó que debía estar muy fea, trató de echarse el pelo hacia atrás y recogerse los mechones que le caían por la cara.

—¿Qué hora es?

Él echó un vistazo a su reloj de oro.

—Casi las diez.

Darién volvió a mirarla y ella sintió que se le enco gía el estómago.

Quizá fuera por lo cerca que estaban, pero lo cierto era que Serena sentía fuertemente la presencia de él.

Él sonrió.

—Vamos abajo a tomar algo.

—No, será mejor que me vaya —dijo, levantándose—. Tengo muchas cosas que hacer en casa y también quiero ducharme.

—Serena, no puedes ir a ningún sitio. Hace una noche diabólica y las carreteras están intransitables. He tar dado horas en llegar. Te puedes quedar en la habitación de los invitados.

—No creo que sea para tanto, ¿no?

Al decirlo, se fue hacia la ventana. La nieve caía tan pesadamente, que casi había borrado la calle bajo un manto blanco.

—Un desastre, ¿no? Nunca pensarías que estamos en abril —dijo Darién.

—Es verdad —Serena cerró las cortinas y se volvió ha cia él, que la miraba de una manera a la que ella no es taba acostumbrada.

—Serena, no estás pensando en dejar la empresa, ¿verdad?

—¿Por qué me preguntas eso? —preguntó, sorprendida.

—Estaba buscando la lista que me dijiste del depar tamento de contabilidad cuando encontré una carta de Brittas en uno de los cajones de tu mesa.

—Entiendo —sintió que se ponía colorada—. Te iba a hablar de eso esta tarde...

—Entonces, ¿es verdad? Escucha, sea lo que sea lo que Brittas te ofrezca, yo te pagaré más —le aseguró con firmeza.

—Bueno, la verdad es que no iba a decirte que me marchaba, te iba a pedir que me subieras el sueldo —contestó ella, muy seria.

—¿De verdad? —contestó él, pasándose la mano por el pelo—. Gracias a Dios. Me has dado un buen susto.

—¿Sí? —preguntó, conmovida por la sinceridad con la que lo había dicho él. Luego sonrió—. Un susto lo su ficientemente grande como para que me aumentes el sueldo, ¿verdad?

Él soltó una carcajada.

—Sí, Serena... suficiente para eso. El lunes por la ma ñana lo arreglaré todo.

—Gracias —dijo ella, esbozando una sonrisa—. Cuando esta tarde intentaba hablarte de ello, no pensé que terminaríamos la conversación en el dormitorio de Rini.

—No... ha sido un día un poco raro.

—¿Cómo te fue con Renaldo?

—Digamos que... Renaldo es un hueso duro de roer.

—¿Te mencionó la reunión con el banco de la se mana anterior?

—Sí, la mencionó...

Serena no conseguía recogerse el pelo con las hor quillas, así que se lo dejó suelto.

—Me imagino que no te comentaría nada de las cuentas extras, ¿no?

Darién se distrajo por el modo en que su suave ca bello le caía sobre los hombros. Notó los diferentes matices de rubio, que le daban un aspecto vibrante.

—¿Darién?

—¿Qué?

—¿Te habló de las cuentas extras?

—Sí...

Él la miró distraído. Le resultaba increíble lo guapa que estaba con el cabello suelto. Al darse cuenta de que ella estaba esperando su respuesta, movió la cabeza.

—Lo siento, Serena, estoy muy cansado. Creo que mi cerebro está bloqueado.

—No me extraña. Has estado en el despacho desde las ocho de la mañana.

—Es verdad. Pero bueno, tengo esperanzas de que en dos semanas todo se haya acabado.

Serena asintió. Observó cómo se aflojaba la corbata y luego se pasaba la mano por la nuca.

—¿Quieres que te prepare un sándwich mientras te das una ducha? —preguntó sin pensar.

Darién pareció que iba a declinar su oferta, pero en tonces se encogió de hombros.

—Gracias, Serena, reconozco que estoy en deuda contigo.

—Ten cuidado con lo que dices o te pediré otro au mento —replicó ella, con una abierta sonrisa y un brillo travieso en los ojos.

Él observó cómo se acercaba a Rini. Serena le apartó el pelo de la cara y finalmente le dio un beso en la frente.

El gesto fue tan natural y tierno, que sorprendió a Darién. No habría sabido explicar por qué. Pero hubo algo especial en aquella imagen, la niña dormida y la mujer que se inclinaba sobre ella, que lo conmovió profundamente. Quizá era el cabello largo y rubio de Serena, que le ocultaba la cara... El pelo de Stephanie también había sido rubio y largo, como el de ella.

—¿Ha sido buena? —preguntó, casi bruscamente para apartar de sí la emoción.

Sin duda se debía a que estaba muy cansado, se dijo para convencerse.

—Sí, ha sido muy buena —afirmó, incorporándose y volviéndose hacia él—. Tienes mucha suerte, es una niña encantadora.

—Bueno... yo también lo creo. Pero soy su padre —los ojos se le clavaron en el libro infantil—. ¿Cuántas veces te lo ha hecho leer?

—Solo cuatro —respondió Serena, echándose a reír.

—Veo que tienes mucho tacto —dijo él, sonriendo.

Ella también sonrió.

Darién pensó que tenía una sonrisa maravillosa, unos dientes de perfecta blancura y unos labios muy sensuales.

Serena se fijó en que él se quedó mirándole los la bios un instante... demasiado largo. Su mirada fue tan intensa, que la hizo estremecerse. Luego se miraron a los ojos y ella sintió un escalofrío de sensualidad que le recorrió todo el cuerpo.

Mientras él apagaba la lámpara de la mesilla, se volvió y se alejó hacia el pasillo. Lo que había sentido estaba en su imaginación, pensó enfadada. Seguro que él solo la había mirado con una superficial atención. De hecho, aunque era muy educado y respetuoso, tenía la sensación de que la veía como un mueble más del despacho, antes que como una mujer.

Darién salió detrás de ella.

—Ahora que estamos aquí, te enseñaré tu habitación —comentó con amabilidad, conduciéndola hacia el fi nal del pasillo, donde abrió una puerta.

Serena miró a su alrededor, fijándose en el color vio leta de las paredes y en la cama doble.

—Gina la utiliza cuando yo tengo que salir fuera. Hay un cuarto de baño incorporado a ese lado —dijo, señalando una puerta—. Ponte cómoda. Date una ducha si quieres... eso es lo que voy a hacer yo ahora mismo.

—De acuerdo, gracias.

Le sonrió y volvió a sentir la misma extraña sen sación. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? Quizá era por la extraña situación, se dijo. Estaba acostumbrada a verlo en el despacho, donde hablaban solo de tra bajo. Verlo en un entorno tan diferente la ponía ner viosa, la intimidaba un poco. Quizá fuera lo que ha bía pasado en el dormitorio de Rini.

—No tardaré mucho.

Mientras Darién se dirigía a su habitación, Serena fue a la planta de abajo. No tenía ningún sentido du charse cuando no podía cambiarse de ropa, se dijo.

Preparó una tetera y unos sándwiches de jamón. Luego, mientras esperaba que el té se hiciera, echó un vistazo a la colección de compactos que Darién tenía en el salón. Tenía un gusto similar al suyo, se dijo; y sin pensarlo, puso uno.

Arriba, en su habitación, él oyó el sonido distante de una melodía romántica y frunció el ceño. La can ción que sonaba había sido la favorita de su mujer. Re cordaba que cuando se acababan de casar, él solía gas tarle bromas y decirle que siempre ponía lo mismo...

Vio sus ojos verdes sonrientes...

Se quitó la chaqueta del traje y la corbata, tratando de ignorar la sensación que le recorría la espalda. Serena no se parecía en nada a su esposa. Lo que pa saba era que él estaba muy cansado y se acordaba de Stephanie porque iba a ser el aniversario de su muerte... eso era todo.

Serena, sin cambiar la canción, pulsó de nuevo el _play _y la canción volvió a sonar. Llevaba mucho tiempo sin escucharla y era una de sus favoritas. Miró hacia la nieve que caía por la ventana de la cocina. Caían copos tan grandes, que la noche parecía blanca.

Se preguntó dónde estaba Seiya. Por lo menos podía haberla llamado para explicarle lo del dinero, para dis culparse. ¿No le debía eso por lo menos?

La música cesó y, al darse la vuelta, vio que él es taba allí, al lado del equipo de música.

—Lo siento, Darién... ¿he despertado a Rini?

—No, Rini puede dormir aunque haya un terremoto —contestó—. Pero es que me duele un poco la cabeza —añadió, después de una breve pausa.

—Será por el trabajo —contestó Serena, disponién dose a servirle el té.

—Creo que me tomaría algo un poco más fuerte que un té —dijo Darién, abriendo uno de los armarios—. Por aquí tengo una botella de _whisky._

Ella estuvo a punto de decirle que, si tenía dolor de cabeza, el _whisky _no sería lo mejor para remediárselo. Pero se lo pensó mejor y decidió que Darién no necesi taba sus consejos.

Se fijó en que se había puesto unos vaqueros y una camisa azul. Llevaba el pelo todavía mojado por la du cha. Serena nunca lo había visto así de informal. Le quedaba bien, lo hacía parecer más joven y atractivo.

—¿Te apetece a ti también uno? —preguntó Darién, dándose la vuelta, sin soltar la puerta del armario.

Ella hizo un gesto negativo.

—No, yo prefiero el té. No me gusta mucho el _whisky._

—¿No tienes ningún vicio?

—Yo no diría tanto —contestó ella, preguntándose si Darién Chiba pensaría que era una chica aburrida. La idea la disgustó—. De hecho, tengo demasiados.

Él arqueó las cejas.

—Dime uno de ellos —pidió él, esbozando una son risa.

—Podría decirte montones, pero como eres mi jefe, no creo que sea una buena idea.

Él la miró divertido.

—O sea, que conmigo muestras lo mejor de ti, ¿no?

—Eso es.

Darién sonrió y se volvió hacia el armario.

—¿Y una copa de vino? —sugirió, sacando una bote lla y mostrándosela—. Vamos, dame una pista, ¿me acerco a uno de tus puntos débiles?

Serena soltó una carcajada ante la pregunta y luego asintió.

—De acuerdo, una copa de vino sí.

—Estupendo, odio beber solo —Darién colocó las be bidas y los sándwiches en una bandeja—. Vamos al sa lón y relajémonos.

El salón estaba a oscuras. Ella encendió una de las lámparas y Darién puso la bandeja sobre la mesa, antes de ir a la chimenea y atizar el fuego.

Serena se sentó en uno de los cómodos sillones y observó a Darién. A los pocos minutos, las llamas co menzaron a crepitar en medio del silencio de la estan cia.

—No hay nada como un buen fuego —susurró Serena.

—Es romántico, ¿verdad? —contestó él—. Durante el día tenemos que poner la pantalla por Rini, pero por la noche, cuando está en la cama, es bonito sentarse a contemplar las llamas.

Ella pensó que había usado el plural refiriéndose a Esmeralda.

Darién se sentó en el suelo y abrió la botella de vino. Luego, la puso cerca del fuego para que se calen tara un poco.

—Si sigue nevando así, no podré ir mañana a Manchester.

—Creí que habías dicho que un poco de nieve no po dría afectar a tu vuelo —recordó ella.

Darién levantó la vista y sonrió.

—Pues supongo que estaba equivocado.

—¡Dios mío, Darién Chiba admitiendo que se ha equivocado! ¿Te ha pasado algo?

—No seas tan sarcástica, señorita Tsukino. ¿Tengo que recordarte que conmigo se supone que tienes que mostrar tu lado más amable?

—Lo siento, no sé qué me ha pasado —al decirlo, se sentó con más comodidad en el sillón—. Debe ser que se acerca la hora de las brujas o algo parecido.

Darién sonrió y sirvió el vino.

—Te voy a decir una cosa. Me alegro de que se acer que la hora de las brujas. He trabajado tanto tiempo en estas últimas semanas, que podría jubilarme ya.

—Ha habido mucho trabajo, sí —admitió Serena.

Se quitó las gafas y las dejó sobre la mesilla baja que tenía al lado.

—Entonces, bebamos por el viernes —sugirió Darién, alcanzándole su copa—. Y por mi maravillosa ayu dante, por supuesto, sin la cual la empresa se desinte graría en el caos.

Serena esbozó una sonrisa y bebió un sorbo de vino. Era cálido y suave.

Se quedaron un rato en silencio y ella aprovechó para echar un vistazo al salón, admirando la elegancia con la que estaba decorado.

Todas las habitaciones eran grandes en aquella casa. Quizá, porque habían sido construidas en una época donde el estilo y el espacio eran más importantes que otras consideraciones de tipo práctico, como el precio del terreno donde se iba a edificar. Miró con admira ción las bonitas acuarelas que adornaban las paredes, la chimenea Luis XV con la orla de mármol que la rodeaba y el enorme espejo que llegaba hasta el techo.

—Tienes una casa preciosa —comentó sin mirarlo.

Él sonrió.

—Lo dices como si nunca hubieras estado aquí.

—Bueno, siempre han sido visitas muy rápidas, ¿no? Cuando teníamos tanto trabajo, solíamos venir a termi narlo aquí.

—Sí, creo que tienes razón —la miró pensativo—. A veces delego demasiado en ti. Te hago trabajar mucho, ¿verdad?

—Me imagino que como todos los jefes con sus ayu dantes.

Darién decidió que no era del todo cierto. Al descu brir la posibilidad de que Serena podía irse de la em presa, lo había hecho recapacitar sobre la relación que tenía con ella.

Observó el modo en que las llamas jugaban en su rostro. Su piel tenía una calidad suave y clara. Parecía muy joven y, cuando levantó los ojos para mirarlo, lo hizo de una manera tan frágil, que lo intrigó. ¿Y qué habría pasado con su anillo de compromiso?

—Espero no haberte estropeado demasiado el fin de semana. ¿Qué planes tenías para hoy?

—Nada especial. A propósito, ¿encontraste la lista que te pidieron en el departamento de contabilidad?

Darién notó que ella había cambiado enseguida de tema. Era evidente que no quería hablar de cosas per sonales. Y si lo pensaba, se daba cuenta de que no era la primera vez que lo hacía.

Era una trabajadora maravillosa. Quizá la mejor ayudante que había tenido. Sabía que podía confiar en ella totalmente, pero, por otra parte, era la mujer más reservada que había conocido jamás.

Hacía dos años había tenido una ayudante que se había enamorado de él y, cada vez que le hablaba, se ponía colorada. Si alguien le hubiera preguntado en ese momento cuál era su ayudante ideal, habría dicho que alguien como Serena. Una persona que ha cía bien su trabajo sin mostrar ningún interés perso nal en él. Sin embargo, en esos momentos, cuando había encontrado a la persona perfecta para el puesto, deseaba poder hablar con ella de algo más que del trabajo.

—Sí, encontré la lista, gracias —dijo. Después dio un sorbo a su copa—. Pero no hablemos hoy de trabajo. Esta semana he acabado harto.

—Como lo que tenemos en común es el trabajo, si no hablamos de él, creo que vamos a estar mucho rato callados —comentó ella con una sonrisa forzada.

Porque, en realidad, la ponía nerviosa la sugerencia.

Darién notó el repentino color de sus mejillas y sos pechó que la había inquietado con el comentario. Él no tenía intención de sobrepasar los límites de la relación que mantenían... Tenía muy claro, además, que no se debía mezclar el placer con el trabajo. Aunque sentía tanta curiosidad, que no le importaría sobrepasar aque llos límites por un breve espacio de tiempo. Sólo para saber lo que se escondía tras aquella fachada de mujer trabajadora y eficaz.

—Quizá tengamos otras cosas en común que no he mos descubierto.

—¿Como que a los dos nos gusten las casas antiguas y los buenos vinos?

—Eso es. ¿Lo ves? Ya tenemos dos cosas más en co mún.

Ella esbozó una sonrisa ante el tono un tanto iró nico de él.

—Resulta un tanto extraño que estemos así de relaja dos —replicó ella—. No puedo evitar pensar que en cual quier momento sonará el teléfono o vendrá alguien de cualquier departamento para preguntarme algo.

—Nunca tenemos un minuto de descanso, ¿verdad? Hace cuatro años, cuando decidí que mi empresa coti zara en Bolsa, pensé con ingenuidad que tendría me nos trabajo. Pero creo que estoy trabajando muchas más horas que cuando era el único propietario.

—Quizá sea el precio del éxito —comentó ella con una sonrisa.

—Quizá.

Serena se preguntó lo que estaría pensando él mientras ella miraba cómo las llamas jugaban en su cara. Quizá estaba pensando en las negociaciones que tenía entre manos. Era curioso que, sin saber espe cialmente de cocina, hubiera tenido tanto éxito con sus restaurantes.

Desde sus humildes comienzos con un solo restau rante, había desarrollado un estilo especial e imagina tivo, colocando al jefe de cocina adecuado y eligiendo el lugar idóneo. Aquel restaurante había sido un éxito desde el primer momento.

—Me imagino que no debería quejarme. Cuando murió Stephanie, me alegré de poder estar ocupado tantas horas. Eso me ayudaba a no pensar. De hecho, ha habido veces en las que me sentía mejor en el des pacho que en mi casa.

—Debió ser una época muy dura.

—Mucho, la peor.

Darién se quedó mirando al fuego, en silencio, du rante un buen rato.

—Una de las razones por las que compramos esta casa fue porque pensamos que era muy hogareña —añadió luego—. Tiene cinco habitaciones y nosotros planeá bamos llenarlas todas. Stephanie procedía de una fami lia numerosa y yo también. A los dos nos gustaba y queríamos lo mismo...

—Lo siento, Darién.

El tono compasivo y cariñoso de ella lo hizo volver al presente.

—La vida continúa, Serena. He aprendido a vivir con ello.

A pesar del tono pausado, ella sabía que no había superado la muerte de su esposa. Serena había entrado en la empresa doce meses después de la tragedia y es taba acostumbrada a verlo serio y concentrado en su trabajo, incluso distante. Pero otras personas de la em presa le habían asegurado que la muerte de Stephanie lo había cambiado por completo y lo había vuelto un hombre muy reservado.

Sentada allí al lado del fuego y de él, se daba cuenta de que estaba conociéndolo más esa noche, que en los dos años en los que llevaban trabajando juntos. Bajo la máscara que solía llevar, era un hombre amable. Un hombre amable que, además, resultaba guapo... pensó, estudiando su aristocrático perfil, las facciones bien delimitadas, la mandíbula cuadrada y la línea sensual de sus labios.

Darién se giró y la descubrió mirándolo.

—¿En qué estás pensando? —preguntó él.

—En... lo horrible que debe ser perder a alguien que quieres.

—Sí, lo es.

Darién la observó unos segundos y pensó en que ella tenía razón. Era bastante extraño estar allí senta dos, hablando relajados. Pero lo curioso era lo fácil que le resultaba hablar con ella. Su intención no había sido la de sincerarse de aquel modo. De hecho, no re cordaba la última vez que había hablado a alguien de Stephanie.

Se acercó y le sirvió un poco más de vino.

—Bueno, no nos pongamos tristes. Es viernes por la noche, así que hay que celebrarlo.

Serena entendió que no quería seguir hablando de su esposa y cambió de tema.

—Y si el tiempo no cambia, quizá no tengas que ir mañana a Manchester —dijo, levantando su copa.

—Aunque el tiempo mejorara, me costaría mar charme... porque no sé si Gina podrá venir a casa.

—Bueno, si por un milagro el tiempo mejora, me quedaré mañana a cuidar de Rini.

—Gracias, Serena.

—No te preocupes, Rini y yo nos llevamos muy bien —contestó alegre—. No va a ser una tarea dura.

Darién sonrió.

—Eres muy amable, pero, ¿qué me dices de Seiya? ¿No le va a importar? ¿Dónde está hoy?

—No lo sé —respondió, nerviosa—. Es probable que esté tomando algo con amigos —se dio cuenta de que él le miraba la mano donde había desaparecido el anillo de prometida—. Nos separamos hace casi cuatro sema nas —admitió al final.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? No me has comentado nada.

—Me imagino que estoy intentando hacerme a la idea todavía. Además, nunca hablamos de nuestra vida privada, ¿no? Te confieso que me ha costado incluso hablar contigo de trabajo.

—Lo siento, Serena, espero que la situación se aclare pronto.

Ella sonrió.

—Llevamos meses diciendo eso. La verdad es que no me importa tener que trabajar mucho... por lo me nos, así se me pasan los días volando.

—Entonces tu ruptura con Seiya ha sido repentina, ¿no? Llevabais bastante tiempo juntos, según creo.

—Sí, lo conocí justo antes de empezar a trabajar contigo, hace dos años. Pero quizá no estuviésemos hechos el uno para el otro. Esas cosas pasan —lo ase guró con una firmeza que no sentía.

Quería demostrar que ya estaba recuperada e in cluso esbozó una sonrisa.

Darién no se dejó engañar. Al contrario, notó la pa lidez de su piel y el brillo húmedo en sus ojos.

—Es mejor haber descubierto ahora que no os lleváis bien, que después de casados.

—Sí... eso es lo que yo me digo. Pero llevábamos vi viendo juntos más de un año... y pensaba que... bueno, que era el hombre de mi vida. Fuimos incluso al regis tro civil...

—Entonces, si no es una pregunta demasiado indis creta... ¿qué pasó? ¿Otra mujer?

—Bueno, no exactamente... aunque ahora sí parece que hay otra.

Quizá ya entonces estuviera manteniendo una rela ción con ella y había utilizado su última pelea como disculpa para marcharse con todo su dinero, pensó con amargura.

—Bueno, pues es un idiota por dejarte. Un completo idiota.

El cumplido sorprendió a Serena.

—Gracias —dijo, apartando la vista de él y sintién dose de repente muy incómoda.

No podía creerse que estuviera hablando de aquella manera con su jefe. Era muy extraño.

—Conocerás a alguien, te enamorarás y agradecerás no haberte casado con Seiya.

—No sabía que fueras tan romántico.

—Ni yo tampoco. Pero suena bien, ¿verdad?

Serena pensó en ello durante unos momentos y luego negó con la cabeza.

—No sé mucho sobre...

—¿Por qué no?

Se encogió de hombros.

—Todo eso de que la tierra se mueva y te pase una corriente eléctrica cuando alguien te besa... es solo una manera de distraerse, ¿no te parece?

—¿Distraerse de qué?

—De la pregunta de si en verdad la persona con la que estás es la adecuada para pasar con ella el resto de tu vida.

—Eres muy joven para ser tan cínica.

—No creo que sea nada cínico. Creo que es sensatez.

Serena miró al fuego y pensó en su relación con Seiya. Ella había creído que todo marchaba bien... pen saba que tenían los mismos gustos. Y entonces, cuatro semanas antes, discutieron y ella descubrió que no solo no tenían los mismos gustos, sino que además eran por completo diferentes.

¡La había acusado de estar demasiado centrada en el trabajo! Eso había sido una estupidez... ella siempre le había dado importancia a su carrera profesional. Además, él no se había quejado de ello cuando había necesitado ayuda económica porque sus negocios iban mal. Ella fue la que sostuvo la mayor parte del peso de la relación du rante casi un año. Y lo más curioso fue que, cuando él se estaba empezando a recuperar, se lo reprochó.

Nunca entendería a los hombres, pensó enfadada. A ella no le había importado ayudarlo, haber estado a su lado tanto en el plano emocional como económico. No le había importado tener ella el sueldo más alto. Pen saba tan solo que los dos trabajaban juntos con la idea de comprarse la nueva casa.

Y lo había amado. De acuerdo, no había habido fue gos artificiales entre ellos. Eso nunca. Había sido una sensación más relajada, más sólida. Pero a Serena le gustaba que fuera así, que los dos tuvieran los pies so bre la tierra. Y había creído que Seiya pensaba lo mismo.

La terrible discusión de hacía cuatro semanas había sido una sorpresa total. Había comenzado de manera inocente porque ella había regresado tarde del trabajo. Él le había reprochado que no le dedicaba tiempo sufi ciente, que se equivocaba en sus prioridades, que para ella era más importante el trabajo que él. Entonces, ella le había hecho un pequeño comentario sobre que necesitaba desarrollarse a nivel profesional y él se ha bía puesto hecho una furia. Por algunos comentarios despectivos que hizo sobre su trabajo, Serena se había dado cuenta de que Seiya estaba resentido por haberlo mantenido durante una temporada.

Cuando ella le había sugerido que se sentaran y ha blaran con tranquilidad, él había reaccionado de ma nera arrogante, desechando la idea y marchándose del apartamento.

Había sido una discusión tan ridícula, que ella ha bía pensado que él reflexionaría sobre ello y volvería para discutir las cosas de manera razonable. Pero Seiya no había vuelto. O, por lo menos, no mientras ella ha bía estado. Cuando había vuelto del trabajo al día si guiente, se encontró con que él se había llevado todas sus cosas, sin dejar señal alguna de que habían estado compartiendo un año de sus vidas.

—Pensé que a Seiya le gustaba que fuera indepen diente —comentó, girándose hacia Darién—, Pero re sultó que no le gustaba.

Él se fijó en el aspecto frágil que presentaba Serena. Nunca la había visto en tal estado, así que se sorpren dió mucho. Ella era una persona que se controlaba siempre y que parecía muy fuerte.

La muchacha apartó la vista y Darién se quedó pen sativo.

—De todos modos, supongo que lo cierto era que es taba quedando con alguien. Una de mis amigas lo vio con ella hace poco —miró fijamente a Darién—. ¡El amor! Creo que con el próximo hombre que conozca va a ser a lo que le dé menos importancia.

Darién entornó los ojos y la miró pensativo.

—¿Y qué cosas pondrías primero en la lista?

—El respeto mutuo, lo primero —cerró los ojos como si estuviera pensando en la pregunta—. Y que fuera al guien amable y atento.

Él no pudo evitar pensar si la pasión figuraría en su lista. Tenía la sensación de que, bajo aquel aspecto profe sional y sensato, ella debía esconder una faceta de incre íble apasionamiento. Bajó los ojos y observó su cuerpo.

Serena, consciente de que él la estaba mirando con bastante atención, se puso colorada y se preguntó por qué demonios le había contado todo aquello.

—Y ya basta de hablar de mí. ¿Dónde está hoy Esmeralda? —preguntó.

—Ha estado trabajando en un caso importante toda la semana. Hoy han dado el veredicto y su cliente ha sido absuelto. Así que me imagino que lo está cele brando con todos los compañeros.

—Debe ser difícil hacer coincidir vuestras apretadas agendas.

—Sí, a veces es complicado —admitió él.

En aquel momento, el reloj del pasillo dio las dos.

—No sabía que era tan tarde —dijo Serena, sorpren dida.

—Yo tampoco —replicó Darién, sonriendo—. Para ser dos personas que no suelen hablar de su vida privada, creo que hemos recuperado parte del tiempo perdido.

—Sí.

—Y ha sido muy agradable.

Ella se tomó el vino que le quedaba y pensó que Darién tenía razón. Era un placer estar sentada a su lado hablando. Era una persona muy amable. La luz de la chimenea y los copos de nieve que caían silenciosos en el patio, daban a la escena un aire un poco román tico. El problema estaba en que ellos dos no eran las personas adecuadas. Él debería estar con Esmeralda y ella con Seiya, se dijo casi enfadada.

Se giró hacia él y lo miró relajada, fijándose en que resultaba extremadamente _sexy _vestido de manera in formal. Se preguntó de repente lo que sentiría si enre dara las manos en su cabello negro y espeso antes de besarlo. De inmediato, trató de pensar en otra cosa. ¡Era su jefe! El hombre que la ponía nerviosa con su intensa mirada mientras le daba órdenes. ¿Se estaba volviendo loca o qué?

Él la miró y esbozó una sonrisa. Fue una sonrisa tan cálida, tan atractiva, que la hizo sentirse aún más con fusa. Darién Chiba era un hombre impresionante, pensó, casi mareada. Pero si se enteraba de lo que acababa de pensar, seguro que se horrorizaría. —Es mejor que me vaya a la cama —dijo. —No hemos terminado la botella de vino —protestó él—. Quédate a tomar otra copa.

—Mejor que no —dijo, levantándose.

Darién también se levantó educadamente.

—Bien, buenas noches —dijo ella con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Buenas noches —al decirlo, sus ojos encontraron los de ella y luego se posaron en sus labios.

Serena no se movió. Parecía como si algo la atara al suelo.

Darién extendió una mano y acarició un mechón de pelo que tenía sobre los ojos. Fue un gesto íntimo y el contacto de sus dedos la hizo sentir calor por dentro.

—Estás preciosa con el pelo suelto. Lo deberías lle var así más a menudo.

—Me estorba —respondió con el corazón latiéndole a toda velocidad.

—Eres una mujer muy práctica. En tu modo de vestir y también en la manera en que piensas sobre las rela ciones personales —esbozó una sonrisa—. Apuesto a que tienes tu colección de compactos ordenada alfabética mente, ¿a que sí?

—No, pero es una buena idea.

Su voz se apagó al darse cuenta de que él se estaba acercando y la iba a besar.

Ella podía haberse ido, pero no lo hizo. Le entró una especie de locura que la hizo inclinarse hacia de lante, encontrarse con sus labios y responder a la suave presión de su boca.

Estar entre sus brazos fue una sensación increíble. Los labios de Darién la provocaban eróticamente al moverse sobre los de ella. Serena notó que se apretaba contra ella y sintió cómo una oleada de excitación recorría su cuerpo. Quería estar más cerca de él. Dese aba que le acariciara por todas partes. Cuando sintió sus manos en la espalda, quiso más. Necesitaba sentir las sobre su piel.

Entonces, rodeó el cuello de él con sus brazos y el beso se hizo más profundo. Darién exploraba su boca con una sabiduría que la estaba haciendo enloquecer. De repente, sintió las manos de él en la cintura y se dio cuenta de que le había sacado la blusa de la falda. La sensación de aquellas manos le produjo un hormigueo por todo el cuerpo.

Deseaba que él le desabrochara la blusa. Quería sentir sus manos sobre los senos, que tenía hinchados por el placer y la excitación.

Darién la besó en la cara y luego bajó por el cuello de un modo totalmente desconocido para ella.

Si continuaban así, sabía que acabarían haciendo el amor. Se acabaría entregando por completo a él y eso no estaría bien.

Ese pensamiento la hizo volver a la realidad en me dio de aquella tormenta de deseo.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 3**

SE APARTÓ de él completamente desorientada. Nadie la había besado así jamás. Nadie la había excitado tan rápida y salvajemente. Era increíble cómo había perdido el control de sí misma.

—Me imagino que no debería haber hecho eso —murmuró Darién con voz ronca.

—No ha sido muy sensato —admitió ella, que apenas podía respirar—. Tenemos que seguir trabajando jun tos...

Los ojos de él miraron con fijeza la boca de ella, que, de repente, olvidó lo que estaba diciendo, incluso dónde estaba.

Con un esfuerzo supremo, trató de apartarse.

—Lo olvidaremos y le echaremos la culpa al vino y... —no podía pensar con claridad

Su corazón seguía palpitándole a toda velocidad y sentía un deseo tan fuerte, que casi la asustaba.

—Un momento de locura al final del día —dijo él, que, al contrario que ella, parecía tranquilo.

Serena intentó calmarse.

—Sí, desde luego ha sido una locura, pero haremos como que no ha pasado nada.

Era un alivio el haber conseguido que su voz sonara tan fría. No podía permitir que él supiera lo mucho que aquel beso la había afectado... sobre todo porque para él había sido una cosa sin importancia.

Se dio la vuelta y trató de remeterse la blusa en la falda. Se encogió al recordar que había abrazado a Darién, animándolo con ello a que siguiera acariciándola. ¿Cómo había sido capaz de comportarse con aquella desvergüenza? Y con su jefe, además.

Tomó las gafas de la mesilla de café, se las puso y fue como si se volviera a esconder detrás de su máscara.

—¿Quieres que lleve estos platos a la cocina antes de irme a dormir?

—No, ya lo haré yo después. Voy a quedarme aquí para terminarme el vino.

—De acuerdo, buenas noches entonces.

Hizo ademán de volverse hacia él, pero entonces recordó que todo había empezado cuando ella le había dicho buenas noches. Ojalá se hubiera ido sin decir nada.

Se daba cuenta de que él la estaba observando con atención, pero no podía soportar mirarlo a la cara. ¿Qué estaría pensando Darién? ¿Se habría simplemente divertido por lo que había pasado?

—Buenas noches, Serena. Que duermas bien.

—Sí, estoy segura de que dormiré bien... estoy ago tada. Seguro que me quedo dormida nada más poner la cabeza sobre la almohada.

Fue un alivio escaparse a su habitación. Se sentó en la cama un momento, tratando de calmar su respira ción y ordenar las ideas.

¿Por qué Darién la había besado así?

«Un momento de locura», había dicho... Quizá te nía razón. Una cosa era segura: si quería mantener la buena relación que tenían en el trabajo, debería olvi darse de ello.

Se levantó y entró en el cuarto de baño para darse una ducha. Luego, como no tenía ningún camisón que ponerse, se deslizó desnuda entre las sábanas de la cama de matrimonio. Estaban frías y le sentaron bien a su piel excitada. Apagó la lamparilla de noche y luego se quedó tumbada, mirando a la oscuridad.

Recordó la pasión del beso de Darién. No había duda de que era un hombre muy sensual. No recordaba que Seiya la hubiera excitado así en ningún momento, y menos aún con un simple beso. ¿Qué sentiría si le hi ciera el amor? El recuerdo de aquellas manos movién dose sobre su piel hizo que su cuerpo se pusiera tan ca liente, que se alarmó.

Se dio la vuelta y hundió la cabeza en la almohada, ordenándose a sí misma dejar de pensar en ello. Solo es taba superando lo de Seiya; su corazón estaba roto en mil pedazos y quizá por eso había sentido aquello cuando Darién la había besado. ¿Se estaría vengando de Seiya?

Y de todos modos, fueran cuales fueran sus senti mientos. Darién no sentía ningún interés por ella. Era imposible teniendo una novia tan guapa como Esmeralda. Lo de esa noche había sido un simple escarceo. Estaba can sado, no había comido lo suficiente... incluso quizá se había olvidado momentáneamente de con quién estaba. Cuando faltaba poco para el amanecer, se quedó al fin dormida. Pero tuvo sueños agitados en los que mezclaba a Seiya con Darién. Cuando abrió los ojos, no podía recordar dónde estaba. Acostumbrada al ruido del tráfico que se oía desde su apartamento, notó un extraño silencio.

Entonces, oyó unos pasos corriendo y las carcaja das de una niña. Recordó todo de golpe. Miró a ver qué hora era. ¡Casi las nueve y media!

Estaba a punto de apartar la colcha y levantarse de la cama, cuando la puerta se abrió de forma brusca y apareció Rini.

—Hola, Serena.

La niña mostró una sonrisa traviesa, pero se quedó en la puerta como si dudara de si iba a ser bien reci bida.

—Buenos días, Rini. ¿Cómo estás hoy? —preguntó Serena, incorporándose y cubriéndose a la vez con la colcha.

Rini entró en la habitación y Serena vio que estaba vestida y bien peinada.

—Ha parado de nevar y papá dice que podemos ha cer un muñeco de nieve.

—¡Qué bien! Como en navidad, ¿verdad?

Rini, encantada con la comparación, asintió y luego se subió a la cama con ella.

—¿Vas a venir a ayudarnos?

Antes de que Serena tuviera tiempo de contestar, Darién apareció en la puerta. Iba con unos vaqueros y un jersey.

—Rini, te dije que no despertaras a Serena.

La pequeña frunció el ceño y su labio inferior tem bló un poco.

—No pasa nada, Darién, ya estaba despierta —inter cedió enseguida Serena

Trató de no sentirse incómoda cuando Darién apartó la vista de la niña y la miró a ella. De repente, fue consciente de que tenía el pelo revuelto sobre la al mohada y de que estaba desnuda bajo las sábanas.

Él esbozó una sonrisa que produjo extrañas sensa ciones en el corazón de Serena.

—Buenos días, Serena. ¿Qué tal has dormido?

—Me dormí nada más caer en la cama —mintió.

—Bien. Voy a preparar el desayuno. Baja cuando es tés lista.

—Gracias. ¿A qué hora te vas a Manchester?

—Tengo que cancelar el billete. Es imposible que el avión pueda salir —agarró a su hija de la mano—. Va mos, Rini, dejemos que Serena se vista.

Pero ella ignoró a su padre y miró a Serena.

—¿Después del desayuno construirás un muñeco de nieve conmigo? —preguntó de nuevo con los ojos muy abiertos.

—No puedo, Rini. No tengo la ropa adecuada para salir a la nieve —explicó con dulzura—. Solo he traído la ropa con la que voy a trabajar.

—Rini, no te lo voy a decir otra vez —dijo impa ciente Darién, que había salido y volvió a entrar en la habitación.

—Oh, por favor, Serena —suplicó la niña. Entonces, se subió corriendo a la cama al ver que su padre avanzaba hacia ella. Este la levantó con sus fuer tes brazos y la pequeña echó a reír a carcajadas.

—Por favor, Serena —repitió mientras su padre se la ponía en el hombro y la sacaba de la habitación.

—Le da igual lo que le diga, siempre hace lo que quiere —se quejó Darién, aunque miró a Serena con un brillo de humor en los ojos—. ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Te vas a quedar para jugar con nosotros?

El modo en que él lo dijo hizo que el corazón se le detuviera un segundo. En especial, cuando fue cons ciente de cómo sus ojos estaban mirando su pecho, que al bajársele la colcha, había quedado en parte al descu bierto.

—De todos modos, no creo que puedas irte de mo mento —añadió Darién—. Las máquinas quitanieve no han empezado a limpiar las carreteras —llegó a la puerta y se volvió—. Si quieres ropa de más abrigo, puedes echar un vistazo en los armarios del fondo. Mi hermana suele dejar allí ropa que le sobra y estoy seguro de que no le importará que te pongas algo. Debéis de tener la misma talla.

La puerta se cerró detrás de él y ella oyó cómo se reía Rini mientras bajaban las escaleras.

Era muy halagador que Darién pensara que tenía la misma talla que su hermana, pero lo cierto era que de bía de tener una menos. Así que le costó encontrar algo que le quedara bien. Al final, tomó unos pantalones ce ñidos. Tan estrechos, que tuvo que tumbarse en la cama para abrocharse la cremallera.

Pero le quedaban bien, pensó, mirándose en el es pejo del dormitorio. También le sentaba bien el jersey azul de cachemira con cuello de pico y que se le ceñía delicadamente al cuerpo, remarcando su talle. Pero ella no solía vestir así. Como no era delgada, trataba de llevar ropa holgada. No porque le diera vergüenza te ner caderas y pecho, sino porque iba más cómoda así. Estaba pensando si quitarse ambas prendas y buscar otra cosa cuando se oyó un golpe en la puerta.

Era Darién y, al verla, pareció sorprendido. La miró de arriba abajo con un descaro que la hizo sonrojar.

—Muy bonito —comentó con voz ronca—. Seiya está al teléfono —añadió antes de que a ella le diera tiempo a contestar nada.

—¿Seiya? —de inmediato se olvidó de todo. Su cora zón se detuvo y sus mejillas palidecieron—. ¿Qué quiere?

—No lo sé —contestó Darién con ironía—. No creo que sea yo quien tenga que preguntarle nada.

—No, claro —sacudió la cabeza—. Lo siento. Es solo que me ha sorprendido que me llamara. Y, además, aquí.

—Bueno, te llamaba muchas veces aquí cuando ve nías a trabajar.

—Sí, pero no hemos hablado desde que se fue.

—Entiendo. Puedes hablar desde mi dormitorio si prefieres estar a solas —Darién señaló una puerta que había al otro lado del descansillo.

—Sí... gracias.

Serena se sentó en el borde de la cama de Darién y tomó aire varias veces antes de descolgar. Era una es tupidez ponerse nerviosa por hablar con Seiya. Ha bía sido su compañero, el hombre con el que se había acostado durante todo el año anterior... el hombre con el que había pensado pasar el resto de sus días.

—Hola, cariño. ¿Cómo estás?

—¿Cómo crees que puedo estar? Un poco sorpren dida por tu repentina partida, sin mencionar otras sor presas que me esperaban.

—Lo siento, Serena —replicó él con voz segura—. Me pasé ayer por tu casa para verte y, como no contesta bas, me senté y esperé. Estuve toda la noche y luego me empecé a preocupar por si te había pasado algo.

Ella sintió una inmensa rabia.

—Desapareces hace cuatro semanas sin decir nada y ahora te preocupas porque no fui a casa ayer —contestó con frialdad—. No sigas hablándome como si fuera es túpida, Seiya.

—Estaba muy preocupado, Serena. Pensé que quizá habías tenido un accidente con la nieve. Llamé a todos tus amigos y estaba empezando a desesperarme cuando llamé a tu jefe. A propósito, ¿qué haces ahí? No te quedarás a trabajar todo el fin de semana, ¿ver dad?

Había un tono en su voz que no le gustó a Serena.

—Eso ya no es asunto tuyo.

—No te enfades, Serena... Siento cómo ha sucedido todo, de verdad. Sé que debería haberme sentado tranquilamente a discutir las cosas contigo, en vez de salir corriendo.

—Dime, Seiya, ¿te marchaste por la pelea que tuvi mos o por la chica de la que me han hablado?

—No te dejé por ninguna otra —contestó él con rapi dez.

—Oh, vamos, Seiya. Mis amigas te vieron con ella la semana pasada. Una morena guapa de unos veintitan tos años. ¿No te suena?

Él se quedó un momento en silencio y luego dio un suspiro.

—De acuerdo, hay otra. Pero no es una relación se ria — admitió con cautela—. Simplemente, siento que ahora necesito lo que ella me ofrece. No es tan fuerte como tú... me necesita. Y me gusta lo que me hace sentir.

—Bien, pues me alegro por ti —contestó ella sin po der evitar sentirse herida.

—Mira, Serena, las cosas han cambiado entre noso tros. Tú fuiste muy fuerte al enfrentarte a las dificulta des económicas por las que yo atravesaba y nunca lo olvidaré. Pero ahora que estoy mejor, me he dado cuenta de que hay algo en nuestra relación en lo que no me había fijado antes, y es que tú en realidad no me necesitas.

—¿Y esa mujer sí?

—Sonia es totalmente diferente a ti. Es una mujer muy hogareña.

—Entiendo —Serena no sabía qué contestar a aquello. Notaba que el corazón le palpitaba contra el pecho—, ¿Quieres decir que sabe cocinar y coser? Bueno, creo que la costura no es uno de mis puntos fuertes.

—¿Lo ves? Siempre sabes ver las cosas con sentido del humor —replicó enfadado.

—¿Qué otra cosa puedo hacer? Es evidente que no estamos hechos el uno para el otro. Pero si quieres que hablemos de algo más serio, ¿me puedes explicar por qué sacaste todo el dinero de la cuenta donde estaba lo que habíamos ahorrado para la boda?

—Solo lo tomé prestado. Te lo devolveré en cuanto me recupere.

—Sacaste también el dinero destinado a pagar factu ras —Serena se pasó la mano distraídamente por el cabe llo—. En este momento, tengo un montón de reclama ciones por no haberlas pagado.

—Escucha, saldrás de ello, ¿verdad, Serena? Tienes un buen trabajo y eres muy fuerte. Además, te repito que te lo devolveré en cuanto pueda. Mientras tanto, tenemos que vernos para resolver otras cuentas con juntas. El depósito que pagamos para la nueva casa...

—Como no vamos a comprarla ya, lo perderemos —replicó en tono seco.

—Por eso... Estaba pensando en comprarla yo y ne cesito tu firma.

—¿Por eso estabas tan preocupado anoche? ¿Y por eso me llamas a casa de mi jefe?

—Bueno, es una cosa importante. No tenemos por qué perder el depósito —Seiya comenzó a hablar como un niño que se siente incomprendido.

Serena iba a contestarle que, de todas maneras, ha bía sido ella quien había pagado el depósito de la casa, pero se detuvo. No le gustaba hablar de aquel tipo de cosas. Además, no serviría de nada.

—He estado en el banco y me van a conceder una hi poteca, por eso es normal que la compre yo solo.

—¿Y cuándo piensas hacerlo?

—Ya te he dicho que, en cuanto pueda, te pagaré todo lo que te debo. Pero ahora tenemos que solucionar lo de la casa... y deprisa porque, si no pago el pró ximo plazo, lo perderé todo. Necesito que tú firmes al gunos papeles...

—Me lo pensaré.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso de que te lo pensarás? —contestó, enfadado.

—Y mientras tanto, quiero que me devuelvas las lla ves de casa —añadió ella con calma.

—Oye, Serena ...

Serena colgó. Luego se quedó un rato sentada en la cama, mirando a su alrededor. Se sentía perdida.

Seiya Kou era un canalla. Se había marchado con todo el dinero y la había dejado cargada de deudas.

Había pensado que era diferente de los otros hom bres, había creído que podía confiar en él. Por eso había bajado la guardia y hasta había aceptado casarse con él.

—Un gran error por tu parte —dijo en voz alta—. Con céntrate en tu trabajo y olvídate de los hombres.

Pero, ¿y qué pasaba con los hijos? Tenía tantas ga nas de formar una familia, que la necesidad la que maba por dentro. Recordó que una vez se lo había mencionado a Seiya y él se había sorprendido mucho. Le había contestado que era imposible pensar en for mar una familia hasta que no tuvieran una casa nueva y él estuviera más asentado económicamente.

Y lo primero que había hecho Seiya al asentarse eco nómicamente había sido abandonarla. Todo ese tiempo que había estado ayudándolo, tratando de mostrarse alegre y de no rendirse ante las dificultades... y él la ol vidaba de la noche a la mañana. Es más, la culpaba de lo que había sucedido.

—¿Todo bien? —era la voz de Darién desde la puerta.

—Sí, bien —trató de sonreír, pero fue un intento fa llido.

Él entró en la habitación y se sentó a su lado. —Si quieres hablar de ello, adelante. —No hay nada que hablar, aparte de que tengo muy mal gusto para los hombres. Darién esbozó una sonrisa.

—No lo digo en broma, no. Lo único que le importa a Seiya es que va a perder el depósito que dimos para la casa que íbamos a comprar a medias. Así que ha inten tado convencerme de que no va en serio con la chica con la que sale, pero a mí me parece que sí... Puede que quiera irse a vivir allí con ella.

—Piensa que estás mejor sin él, Serena. Tú te mere ces algo mucho mejor.

Ella estuvo unos segundos sin poder hablar y luego esbozó una sonrisa temblorosa al encontrarse con los ojos de Darién.

—Sí, mi príncipe azul vendrá en cualquier momento a rescatarme.

Ambos echaron a reír.

—Y prefiero que llegue antes de la boda de mi her mana.

—No sabía que tenías una hermana.

Serena asintió.

—Se llama Mina. Tiene veintidós años y es en rea lidad mi hermanastra. Se va a casar en mayo, por eso te pedí unos días. Iré a la casa donde me crié, en Dublín.

—Eso parece divertido.

Serena no contestó nada.

—¿Por qué no vienes abajo y desayunas algo? —pre guntó Darién con amabilidad.

Ella hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza.

—Creo que no podría comer nada en este momento. Me siento un poco mal.

—No te sientas mal. Eres lo suficientemente fuerte para no dejarte afectar por alguien así.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó.

Darién sonrió,

—Te he visto trabajar en la empresa y sé que eres una persona muy fuerte.

—Seiya opina lo mismo, pero...

Estuvo a punto de decirle que no era cierto, que era todo una farsa y, entonces, sonrió y cambió de opinión. Serena Tsukino nunca admitiría algo así y no iba a dejar que los gustos de Seiya Kou la deprimieran.

—Sí —admitió al final—, quizá tengas razón.

Levantó la barbilla, decidida.

—Por supuesto que tengo razón. Hace semanas que Seiya te ha dejado y nunca te has derrumbado. Ni si quiera has faltado al trabajo diciendo que estabas en ferma.

—Claro, olvidaba que eres mi jefe. ¡Lo más impor tante para ti es que no he faltado nunca al trabajo!

Hizo un gesto con la cabeza y sus ojos brillaron un momento.

—Bueno, por lo menos he conseguido que recuperes tu sentido del humor —dijo él, acariciándole con suavi dad la mejilla y mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

En ese momento, Serena se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaban el uno del otro... y del roce de sus manos en su piel. Lo miró a los ojos y sintió que algo se des pertaba en su interior.

—¿Papá?

La voz de Rini desde el piso de abajo rompió la in timidad del momento. Darién se apartó de ella.

—Voy a ver qué quiere. Ven cuando estés lista.

Serena se quedó un momento más en la cama. ¿Qué había pasado? Estaba pensando en Seiya y, al segundo siguiente, se le había olvidado. ¿Por qué Darién ten dría aquel efecto en ella? El beso de la noche anterior había cambiado las cosas entre ellos, pensó. Y eso ha bía sido un error. Necesitaba olvidarse de ello, se dijo enfadada. Igual que él se habría olvidado ya.

Siguió allí sentada y miró a su alrededor. La habita ción estaba decorada de un modo bastante masculino. No había adornos ni volantes, solo las paredes lisas y la cama. Había una fotografía sobre la cómoda y se acercó para verla.

Era una mujer muy guapa, con el pelo rubio y largo, y los ojos verdes. Llevaba un bebé en los brazos al que sonreía con expresión tierna. Evidentemente, era la mu jer de Darién con Rini, y quizá la fotografía hubiera sido tomada horas después de que naciera, a juzgar por lo pequeña que era. De repente, sintió una inmensa tris teza. ¡Qué egoísta era por deprimirse a causa de Seiya! El dolor de Darién debía haber sido muchísimo mayor, ya que había perdido a su esposa, la madre de su hija.

Dejó la foto en su sitio, tratando de calmarse, y luego se fue a su habitación.

Iba con la intención de pintarse un poco los labios, pero al ver lo provocativo que era el jersey, se lo quitó y buscó en el armario algo con el cuello más alto.

Encontró un polo gris que le quedaba más largo y un poco más ancho. Le quedaba mejor, se dijo, y era más práctico para un día de frío. Luego se peinó y se recogió el pelo antes de bajar.

—Siéntate —le pidió Darién, señalándole un lugar al lado de Rini—. ¿Te apetece té o café?

—Lo que tú estés tomando.

—He hecho las dos cosas —puso las dos tazas sobre la mesa y la miró—. ¿Estás mejor?

—Sí, estoy bien —contestó, sonriendo.

Él abrió el homo, sacó una bandeja y se la puso de lante.

—Aquí tienes. Come, que te sentará bien.

—¿Crees que estás alimentando a un regimiento? —preguntó Serena, mirando su plato con ojos desorbita dos—. Si me comiera todo esto tendría el tamaño de esta casa. Suelo desayunar solo cereales.

—Nosotros también. Pero como es el fin de semana, hay que relajarse un poco —Darién se sentó a su lado—. Además, necesitamos recobrar fuerzas para construir el muñeco de nieve.

El se dio cuenta de que se había quitado el jersey ceñido y se había puesto otro como el que su hermana podría utilizar para lavar el coche. Y una vez más, se había recogido el pelo hacia atrás en una coleta. Tam bién se había puesto las gafas.

Ella lo miró y, al ver que la estaba observando, sonrió.

—¿Vas a ayudarme a construir el muñeco de nieve? —preguntó Rini, entusiasmada.

Serena dejó de mirar a Darién.

—Claro, Rini.

—Mi amiga Rachael hizo uno en Navidad y le puso el abrigo y el sombrero de su padre.

Mientras se servía una taza de té y escuchaba la cháchara de Rini, Serena pensó en lo que animaba te ner un niño al lado. Aunque además de esa sensación, notaba otra muy diferente, y que la hacía sentirse cons ciente de sí misma cada vez que miraba a Darién.

—¿Va Rachael a tu colegio?

—Sí, se sienta a mi lado. Tiene dos hermanos y un perro... y dos mamas. Una madrastra y una madre de verdad —Rini dio un suspiro—. Tiene mucha suerte. Y su madre tiene un novio que se llama Pete. Es rubio y sabe hacer helados.

Serena vio por el rabillo del ojo que Darién estaba sonriendo.

—Si has terminado de desayunar, Rini, puedes ir a por tus botas para salir al jardín.

La niña se levantó de la silla y salió de la cocina co rriendo.

—Si se queda más tiempo, te cuenta toda la historia de Rachael —dijo Darién.

—¿Le quedaba mucho?

—Claro, un culebrón resultaría aburrido a su lado.

Ella soltó una carcajada.

—Antes de que lo olvide, Serena, he cambiado mi viaje a Manchester para el viernes que viene. Quizá necesite que vengas conmigo.

—De acuerdo. Lo escribiré en la agenda el lunes.

Él miró el plato de ella.

—¿Has terminado?

—Está todo muy rico, Darién, gracias. Pero no me entra nada más.

—No estarás haciendo dieta, ¿verdad? —preguntó de repente.

Ella lo miró y arqueó una ceja.

—No, pero gracias por preguntar.

Darién esbozó una sonrisa.

—Bien. No me gustan las mujeres que no comen.

Serena recordó de inmediato a Esmeralda. Era tan pequeñita, que no le cabría mucho más que una crema de apio.

El se levantó y comenzó a quitar los platos de la mesa. Ella se levantó para ayudarlo.

Darién se preguntó si ella habría perdido el apetito por la llamada de Seiya. A pesar de la sonrisa valiente con que lo había mirado, parecía triste. Y la había visto muy perdida después de colgar. Le apetecía insistirle en lo mucho que la había perjudicado Seiya y en que te nía suerte de haberse librado de él. Pero se iba a esfor zar por no hacerlo. Quizá no era lo que ella necesitaba en aquel momento.

—¿Por qué no me cuentas más cosas sobre la boda de tu hermana?

—No hay mucho que contar. Creo que va a ser un gran acontecimiento y yo seré la madrina principal —hizo una mueca—. Espero que no hayan elegido un vestido demasiado feo. Me imagino con un traje rosa, lleno de volantes y me da pánico.

—Estarías muy atractiva con algo rosa con volantes. Estoy seguro —afirmó Darién sonriente.

—No, hazme caso. No estaría bien —dijo Serena con firmeza—, pero es el día más importante de Mina y ya le he dicho que me pondré lo que ella quiera. Además, hace mucho tiempo que no voy a casa, así que me de jaré llevar.

—No sabía que eras irlandesa. Pero, ahora que me lo has dicho, te noto cierto acento.

—En realidad, no nací en Irlanda. Cuando era pe queña, vivimos en Londres. Luego, mis padres se di vorciaron y mi padre se fue a vivir a Irlanda —Serena cerró el lavavajillas y se apoyó en él, de cara a Darién—. Después, cuando mi madre murió, me fui a vivir con mi padre y su esposa Margaret, que es de Dublín.

—¿Cómo murió tu madre?

—En un accidente de tráfico.

—Lo siento, Serena, debió ser muy duro para ti. ¿Cuántos años tenías cuando sucedió?

—Veamos... tenía seis cuando mi padre se fue. O sea, que tenía once cuando me fui a Irlanda.

—¿Y te llevas bien con tu madrastra?

Serena asintió.

—Sí, es encantadora. Me ha ayudado a superar mu chas cosas.

—Lo dices como si hubieras pasado épocas muy ma las.

Ella vaciló unos segundos.

—Sí, pero los niños se recuperan pronto —fue su res puesta.

Pero no le contó nada de aquellas malas épocas. So bre todo de los años posteriores a la partida de su pa dre. Algunas veces, cuando pensaba en ello, se daba cuenta de que habían sido muy importantes en la for mación de su carácter. Había visto a su madre sufrir mucho, así que conocía el dolor de primera mano.

—Supongo que tienes razón, los niños son muy re sistentes. Aunque a mí me preocupa Rini. Me inquieta el hecho de que no tenga madre.

—Parece una niña feliz. ¿Crees que se acuerda mu cho de su madre?

Darién sacudió la cabeza.

—No. Lo que sabe de ella es lo que yo le he contado. Cosas sin importancia, como que su madre la quería mucho.

—Eso no es una cosa sin importancia —replicó Serena.

Le gustaba mucho cómo era Darién. Cada vez más. La conmovía la ternura con la que trataba a su hija.

—Tiene suerte por tener un padre tan bueno como tú. Además, te adora. Ayer, por ejemplo... sabía que Gina estaba preocupada por su padre y ella empezó a preo cuparse por ti.

—¿Sí?

Serena asintió.

—Sí, estuvo un rato muy seria, pensando en que eras tú quien estaba en el hospital. A mí me pasaban ese tipo de cosas con mi madre.

—Pero tú también tenías a tu padre, aunque estuvie ran divorciados.

—Eso fue hace mucho tiempo... Fue una época en la que yo no sabía si él quería volver a verme.

Darién se quedó mirándola. Aunque sus palabras las decía en un tono firme, él notó mucha tristeza, la indefensión de un niño que es incapaz de llegar hasta su padre.

Iba a seguir haciéndole preguntas, pero Rini llegó corriendo con una bufanda de lana al cuello y sus botas de cuero.

—Necesitas también el abrigo, Rini —dijo, riéndose, Serena —, pero estás guapísima. Vamos arriba y te ter mino de preparar, ¿de acuerdo?

La niña la agarró de la mano con suma alegría.

—Tengo un abrigo rosa y otro azul. ¿Me vas a hacer una coleta como la tuya?

—Claro que sí —contestó Serena —. No tardaremos nada, Darién.

—Gracias, no hay prisa —respondió él.

Las vio salir de la cocina. Serena se llevaba muy bien con su hija... la trataba con naturalidad y cariño. Era evidente que por eso Rini se sentía bien con ella.

Todo en Serena era una revelación, pensó, aturdido. Y en cuanto al beso de la noche anterior, lo había descon trolado por completo. Su intención había sido, en princi pio, solo rozar sus labios; pero, una vez que la hubo be sado, fue incapaz de apartarse. Esa mañana la habría besado también. Era como si se sintiera atrapado por un hechizo y, en cualquier caso, en aquel fin de semana la relación entre ellos había cambiado para siempre.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 4**

EL JARDÍN estaba cubierto de un virginal manto. Se posaba sobre las ramas desnudas de los árbo les y las plantas como azúcar helado; y decoraba los aleros de la casa como un dosel de encaje que con trastaba con el azul del cielo.

Aunque brillaba el sol, hacía un frío glacial. Serena daba saltitos para intentar calentarse mientras observaba cómo Rini le daba los últimos retoques al muñeco.

—Está fenomenal —le aseguró Darién, a su lado—. Inclínale un poco el sombrero para darle un aire miste rioso.

La niña le ladeó el sombrero tirolés.

—Ahora parece borracho —dijo Serena, soltando una carcajada—. ¿De dónde habéis sacado ese sombrero? No es tuyo, ¿verdad, Darién?

—No. No sé de quién es. Lleva colgado en el per chero de la entrada desde hace meses. ¿Tienes frío? —preguntó, al verla frotarse las manos y que no paraba de dar saltitos.

—Solo porque estoy quieta. No tenía nada cuando estábamos haciendo el muñeco.

—Te tenía que haber buscado unos guantes.

—Ya me has dejado suficientes cosas —Serena soltó una risita—. Llevo la ropa de tu hermana y las botas de Gina. Lo único que es mío es la trenca. Debo de tener un aspecto glorioso.

Darién la miró unos segundos con verdadera admi ración, incomodándola.

—Estás muy guapa, aunque creo que me gustaba más el jersey que tenías puesto esta mañana.

—¿Sí? —preguntó Serena , tratando de parecer indife rente a sus gustos—. Es que no era muy apropiado para este frío.

—¿Te has puesto alguna vez lentillas? —le preguntó Darién.

—Algunas veces. Pero, la verdad, prefiero llevar gafas —mantuvo la vista fija en Rini mientras ha blaba.

—¿También prefieres recogerte el pelo?

—Me imagino que sí. Está bien peinado y...

—Es cómodo —terminó Darién, sonriéndole.

Serena recordó que la noche anterior él le había di cho que la prefería con el pelo suelto... y también se acordó de cómo la había besado. El corazón le dio un vuelco.

—La verdad es que te quedan bien las gafas —añadió él.

El repentino interés de Darién por su apariencia la confundía. Quizá lo decía solo por charlar y ser ama ble, pero prefería que no se fijara tanto en ella. Cuando notó que la miraba a los labios, el recuerdo del beso la golpeó de nuevo, encendiendo un fuego en su interior. Se frotó las manos con más rapidez para tratar de apartar aquellos pensamientos de su mente.

—¿Sabes algo de Gina? —preguntó, tratando de cam biar de tema.

—Sí, me llamó esta mañana. Al parecer, su padre está ya mejor.

—Oh, me alegro mucho.

—Sí, son buenas noticias. El único problema es que me ha dicho que quiere cuidarlo ella misma.

—Entonces, ¿ya no volverá?

—Sí. Vendrá, como siempre, el lunes por la mañana. A su padre van a tener que internarlo durante un tiempo en una clínica porque necesita un cuidado es pecial. Pero ella me lo ha dicho ya para que me dé tiempo a encontrar a alguien.

—Es una buena chica.

—Sí, lo es. Y me da pena que se vaya. Rini está muy bien con ella.

Serena se giró hacia él y vio su cara de preocupación.

—Encontrarás a alguien, Darién.

—Ya.

—Y por lo menos, tu madre vive cerca.

—Sí, mi madre es maravillosa, pero no quiero darle mucho trabajo —él se pasó una mano por el ca bello oscuro—. De cualquier modo, lo único que tengo que hacer es llamar a la agencia a través de la cual encontré a Gina. Quizá podías llamarlos tú el lunes, ¿no?

—Por supuesto. ¿Quieres que lo hagamos como la otra vez y que sea yo quien me encargue de entrevistar a las chicas?

Darién sonrió.

—¿Qué haría sin ti, Serena ? —lo expresó con un tono amable que no solía utilizar con ella para cosas de tra bajo.

—Estoy segura de que te las arreglarías a la perfec ción —contestó ella.

Darién esbozó una sonrisa que pareció protegerla del frío exterior, y encendió un fuego en su interior.

—Yo no estoy tan seguro, Serena.

Y ella no supo si lo había dicho en broma o en serio.

Rini se cayó al alejarse del muñeco para verlo me jor y Serena aprovechó la oportunidad para apartarse de Darién.

—¿Estás bien, cariño? —preguntó, ayudándola a le vantarse y sacudiendo la nieve de su abrigo.

—Sí —contestó la niña, riéndose—. Me gustaría que hubiera nieve todo el año.

Serena sonrió y reparó en los hoyuelos que se for maban en la cara de la pequeña cuando sonreía.

—Si nevara todos los días, te cansarías.

—No, no me cansaría —contestó Rini—. Tú vendrías todos los fines de semana y me ayudarías a hacer un muñeco.

—Parece que os divertís mucho juntas —dijo Darién, acercándose a ellas.

—Sí —afirmó Serena, observando a la niña, que ya se había ido para seguir con el muñeco—. A mí también me encanta tu hija.

Era curioso, pero Rini tenía algo especial que hacía que le entraran ganas de besarla. Cuando aquella ma ñana estaban todos en su dormitorio y la niña había empezado a reír, ella le había acariciado el pelo y se había preguntado lo que se sentiría teniendo una hija como ella y viviendo con un hombre como Darién... siendo parte de una familia. Había sido una fantasía pasajera e irreal, pero muy agradable.

—Es muy dulce, Darién.

—Es adorable —añadió él—. Menos cuando se porta mal. Algo que Gina podría confirmar.

Serena sonrió.

Entonces sonó el teléfono de la casa. Darién se dis culpó y fue a contestar.

Cuando volvió, Rini y Serena estaban en medio de una pelea de bolas de nieve. Se quedó un rato observándolas, sonriendo ante las payasadas que hacía ella al perseguir a la niña. Esta reía a carcajadas, dando vueltas alrededor del muñeco.

Darién se unió a ellas y, momentos después, se esta ban riendo tanto, que no oyeron que alguien había lle gado. Pero cuando Serena tiró una bola de nieve a Darién, este se apartó y le dio a Esmeralda en la barbilla.

Él se dio la vuelta, vio lo que había pasado y soltó una carcajada. A su novia, sin embargo, no parecía ha berle sentado nada bien.

—Lo siento mucho, Esmeralda —aseguró Serena, inquieta ante la expresión de rabia de la mujer—. Ha sido un ac cidente.

Esmeralda se quedó en silencio. Estaba demasiado ocu pada quitándose la nieve de la cara y de su abrigo os curo de cachemira. Su melena negra se balanceó cuando giró la cabeza hacia Serena y la miró entor nando los ojos. Pero no dijo nada.

Serena recordó que Darién y ella se habían besado la noche anterior y sintió una punzada de culpa. Había sido un momento de locura y, al menos, los dos se ha bían dado cuenta de ello... y habían parado. Trató de sentirse mejor al pensar eso, pero la culpa no se fue del todo.

—¿Podemos jugar más, papá? —preguntó Rini.

—A lo mejor después, cariño. Y ahora sé educada y saluda a Esmeralda.

—Hola, Esmeralda —obedeció, sin apenas mirar a la mujer.

Serena notó que la respuesta de Esmeralda fue igual de fría. Sin embargo, la mujer saludó a Darién con ca riño. Él se acercó y ella se estiró y lo besó en los la bios.

Serena apartó los ojos con una extraña sensación. Era una sensación rara que nunca había experimentado y que no sabía cómo definir. No fue una sensa ción demasiado incómoda, ya que el beso no había sido demasiado ardiente... pero sí había algo de posesividad en ella. Quizá fuera porque aquello supo nía la vuelta a la realidad. Ver así a Esmeralda y a Darién, cerraba la puerta a sus estúpidas fantasías. Había sido una tonta al pensar que él podía tener cierto interés por ella o que podía llegar a tener una familia.

—¿Vamos dentro y tomamos algo? —sugirió él mien tras se apartaba de Esmeralda.

—Eso suena estupendo —contestó Esmeralda, sonriéndole.

—Yo debería irme —comentó Serena mientras entra ban todos en la casa—. Es evidente que las carreteras ya están despejadas.

—Sí, ya lo están. Así que no te retenemos si quieres irte —dijo Esmeralda.

—No te vayas, Serena —le suplicó Rini, a su lado—. Quiero que juegues conmigo y con papá otra vez.

—Serena no tiene tiempo, cariño —intercedió él, aca riciando a la niña en la cabeza—. Pero tómate un café con nosotros antes de marcharte.

Darién no esperó a que ella respondiera, sino que se metió en la cocina y puso la cafetera al fuego.

Serena se quitó las botas de Gina, colgó su trenca y siguió a Esmeralda al salón. Rini se fue con su padre a la cocina. Esmeralda se sentó en el sofá, donde se puso a ho jear una revista. Apenas miró a Serena, que se sentó en un sillón frente a la chimenea.

—Hemos tenido un tiempo horroroso, ¿verdad? —co mentó Serena —. No parece que estemos en abril.

—Es cierto.

Esmeralda había hablado sin mirarla. Hojeó algunas pá ginas más de la revista y luego clavó su mirada en la ropa que llevaba la joven ayudante.

Era indudable que la miraba con desprecio y Serena se dio cuenta. Pensó que era normal ya que, al lado de aquella mujer elegante y moderna, ella tenía un as pecto vulgar.

Esmeralda era una mujer perfecta, pensó. Usaría una ta lla ocho y llevaba ropa de diseño. La elegante falda se ceñía a la perfección a sus estrechas caderas y a su vientre plano, llegándole por las rodillas y revelando así unas piernas largas y bien formadas, cubiertas con unas botas de suave piel.

Estuvieron unos momentos mirándose en silencio y Serena pensó en algo que decir.

—Vine anoche a cuidar a Rini y me tuve que quedar aquí a causa de la nieve.

—Sí, ya me lo ha contado Darién —Esmeralda dejó la re vista y miró la hora, bostezando.

Serena decidió no seguir intentándolo. Esmeralda no ha blaba apenas con ella cuando iba a la empresa, ni tam poco cuando telefoneaba a Darién. Siempre se había comportado de manera fría y reservada.

Darién volvió con una bandeja y Esmeralda pareció, de repente, volver a la vida.

—Cariño, ayer nos lo pasamos fenomenal. Fue una pena que no te quedaras en Londres. Fuimos al club La Ruba.

—Ya, pero como te dije por teléfono, tenía una reu nión y Gina tuvo que irse. Fue una tarde caótica. Hu biera sido un desastre si Serena no me hubiera sal vado.

Darién miró a Serena y esbozó una sonrisa. Le ofre ció una taza de café y luego se sentó al lado de Esmeralda.

—No ha sido nada —dijo ella con naturalidad. Rini llegó en ese momento y fue a sentarse en uno de los brazos del sillón donde estaba ella—. Nos lo pasamos muy bien ayer, ¿verdad, Rini?

La pequeña asintió y luego se sentó en sus rodi llas.

—Jugamos al parchís y Serena me leyó un cuento.

—¡Qué maravilla! —dijo Esmeralda con una sonrisa que no se reflejó en sus ojos—. Ten cuidado de no tirar el café a Serena , cielo. No queremos manchar el sillón de café, ¿a que no? ¿Por qué no vienes y te sientas conmigo? —añadió dando un golpecito a su lado, sobre el sofá.

—No voy a tirar el café a Serena —respondió Rini, haciendo un gesto negativo.

—¿Y dónde más fuisteis anoche? —le preguntó Darién a Esmeralda.

—Antes de ir al club, cenamos y nos tomamos una copa. Estuvieron Henry y Jason. Me mandaron saludos para ti.

Serena se distrajo de la conversación al ver que Rini apoyaba la cabeza contra su brazo. Miró a la niña, que tenía las mejillas muy rojas y los ojos pesados.

—¿Estás cansada, Rini? —le preguntó en voz baja.

La niña asintió.

—Henry es muy divertido. Nos llevó a la zona VIP de La Ruba y estuvimos bebiendo champán toda la no che.

—Qué bien —replicó Darién, cuya mirada se había posado en su hija.

Observó que Serena ponía la mano en la frente de la niña y luego le pasaba un brazo alrededor de los hom bros. Finalmente, le susurró algo al oído. Algo que hizo que la niña sonriera.

—Henry nos ha invitado el próximo viernes al chalet que tiene en Hampshire. Podemos practicar el tiro con escopeta y montar a caballo. ¿Qué te parece?

—Lo siento, Esmeralda, pero el próximo viernes tengo que ir a Manchester por asuntos de trabajo.

Ella frunció el ceño.

—Entonces tendremos que ir el sábado por la ma ñana.

—Ya veremos. Han surgido algunos problemas con Gina. Su padre está muy enfermo.

Serena miró a Esmeralda y vio en su rostro que la res puesta no le había gustado.

—¿Y no puedes encontrar a alguien que la sustituya? ¿Qué dificultad puede haber en encontrar a alguien que cuide de una niña de seis años para un fin de se mana?

Serena se tomó lo que le quedaba del café de un trago, dispuesta a marcharse.

—Voy a recoger mis cosas arriba, Darién —explicó, separándose con mucho cuidado de Rini.

Esta se levantó también.

—No cumpliré seis años hasta la semana que viene —informó a Serena mientras se iba detrás de ella.

—Lo sé, cariño. ¿Qué te van a regalar para tu cum pleaños?

—Le he pedido a papá que me compre un juego de magia.

Salieron y, al cerrar la puerta, oyó hablar a Esmeralda.

—Serena es una chica poco atractiva, ¿verdad? Debe ser una pena para ella.

Ella no entendió la respuesta de Darién, pero subió las escaleras con el ceño fruncido. ¿Quién demonios se creía Esmeralda?

—Y la tía Maddi va a regalarme una pistola de agua.

—¡Madre mía! Con eso te vas a divertir mucho —res pondió Serena, mordiéndose la lengua para no añadir que con suerte podía dispararle a la tía Esmeralda.

Una vez en la habitación, ella dobló su ropa de tra bajo y la metió en una bolsa. No tenía por qué cam biarse, ya que quería lavar la ropa de la hermana de Darién antes de devolvérsela. Tomó su bolsa y se miró en el espejo.

«Es una pena»... oyó de nuevo la voz de Esmeralda. Y no pudo evitar preguntarse lo que habría contestado Darién.

Aunque le daba exactamente igual, pensó con rabia.

Cuando se volvió hacia Rini, se fijó en que la pe queña la estaba mirando desde la puerta abierta.

—Me gustaría que no te tuvieras que ir —afirmó con tristeza la niña, mirándola con sus enormes ojos azu les.

Serena se sintió conmovida. Se acercó y le dio un abrazo.

—Lo siento, cariño. Pero volveré muy pronto, ya ve rás —añadió en voz baja.

Mientras se apartaba de la niña, Serena pensó que había cosas más importantes que la forma de vestir. Si Esmeralda Smyth se tomaba tan en serio la relación con él, haría bien en cuidar menos su aspecto y con centrarse en construir una relación con su hija.

De repente, recordó a su padrastro. No le había ha blado de él a Darién cuando le había contado lo del di vorcio de sus padres.

Diamante Black era alguien al que prefería olvidar. Había sido un hombre guapo, elegante y sofisticado. Su madre lo había amado con locura y habría hecho cualquier cosa por él. Serena había observado, desde la distancia y sin poder hacer nada, cómo la había ido destruyendo. Era un hombre que había disfrutado creando un reino de terror en su casa.

Nunca quiso a Serena. A los seis años, ella no había sido capaz de entenderlo e incluso en ese momento se guía costándole un gran esfuerzo. Lo único que sabía era que las pesadillas en las que aparecía ese hombre habían tardado mucho tiempo en desaparecer y que to davía, a veces, cerraba los ojos y veía su rostro.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 5**

EL LUNES, Serena fue al despacho antes de lo ha bitual para asegurarse de que estaba todo listo para la reunión que la directiva iba a tener a las nueve. Estaba en la sala de juntas, colocando una agenda en cada lugar, cuando llegó Darién.

—¡Caramba! ¿Has dormido aquí esta noche o qué? —exclamó, mirando la hora.

Ella sonrió.

—He llegado solo diez minutos antes que tú. Pensé que era mejor adelantarme y preparar todo bien antes de que lleguen para la reunión.

Darién la miró con atención. Como siempre, iba perfectamente arreglada. Llevaba un traje de color vai nilla y un top de cuello redondo del mismo color. El pelo se lo había recogido, pero no lo llevaba tan tirante como de costumbre y unos cuantos mechones le caían provocativamente alrededor de la cara. Su maquillaje era perfecto. Y a pesar de ello, se dio cuenta de que pa recía cansada y tenía ojeras.

—¿No has dormido bien esta noche?

Serena pensó si debía mentirle, pero luego desechó la idea al mirarlo a los ojos.

—La verdad es que no.

Un poco más tarde, mientras ella terminaba de dis tribuir los documentos en la mesa de reuniones, Darién se dio cuenta de que llevaba zapatos de tacón.

Eran modernos y elegantes, y resultaban provoca tivos. Quizá era porque acentuaban la pequeñez de sus tobillos.

—¿Y tú qué tal? ¿Cómo terminaste el fin de semana?

Darién apartó los ojos de sus tobillos.

—He tenido días mejores —contestó, abriendo su ma letín para sacar algunas notas—. Traté de decirle con delicadeza a Rini que Gina nos iba a dejar.

—¿Se lo tomó bien?

Darién se quedó serio un momento.

—Lloró tanto, que estuvo a punto de ponerse mala.

—Debió ser horrible —respondió ella, preocupada.

—Sí, lo fue. Y no ayudó nada que Esmeralda sugiriera que la mandara a un internado —añadió, notando la ex presión de sorpresa de Serena.

—No lo haría delante de Rini, ¿verdad?

—No... no es tan dura. Me lo sugirió el domingo por la tarde, cuando estábamos solos.

Una de las recepcionistas llamó a la puerta y asomó la cabeza.

—Han llegado dos de los directivos, señor Chiba. Están en recepción.

—De acuerdo. Salgo en un minuto.

—No estarás pensando en mandar a Rini a un inter nado, ¿verdad? —preguntó Serena en cuanto la puerta se cerró—. ¡Es tan pequeña!

—Sí, es muy pequeña. Le dije a Esmeralda que no iba ni siquiera a pensármelo. Pero ella cree que no lo estoy haciendo bien. Al parecer, ella y su hermano estuvie ron en internados desde muy pequeños y piensa que es una idea estupenda.

—Quizá para ella fuera bueno, pero para Rini no lo sería después de haber perdido a su madre. Te necesita para sentirse segura y querida, Darién, Eso es muy im portante en su situación.

El la miró a los ojos y notó que tenía una expresión totalmente desconocida. Pensó si sería por su propia experiencia de niña, pero había una pasión en aquella súplica, que nunca había visto en ella.

—Estoy completamente de acuerdo, Esmeralda y yo nos separamos un poco enfadados.

—Porque no aceptaste su sugerencia respecto al in ternado, ¿no es cierto?

—Por eso y porque no puedo irme con ella el pró ximo fin de semana —Darién cerró su maletín de un golpe—. Pero es que no es el momento adecuado. No puedo irme a disfrutar de un fin de semana con ella, dejando a mi hija sola en casa. Lo más importante para mí es que Rini sea feliz... pero Esmeralda no lo entiende. Y creo que eso va a hacer que nuestra relación se acabe rompiendo.

—Lo siento, Darién, debe ser difícil —contestó Serena en voz baja.

La recepcionista volvió a llamar a la puerta y se asomó.

—La señorita Smyth está al teléfono, señor Chiba —anunció en tono alegre.

—De acuerdo, pásame la llamada a mi despacho —miró a Serena antes de salir—. Será mejor que hable con ella. ¿Te encargas de todo? No tardaré mucho.

—Claro.

Ella lo vio salir y se preguntó qué era lo que querría Esmeralda. Quizá hubiera llamado para disculparse. Desde luego, si tenía algo de sentido común, debía de ser así. Darién era un buen hombre que solo quería lo mejor para su hija. Era una de las cosas que más le gustaban de él.

Él volvió un cuarto de hora después y, para enton ces, la mayoría de los directivos ya habían llegado. Serena les había enseñado la sala de reuniones y les ha bía ofrecido un café, que estaban tomando en esos mo mentos, ya sentados ante la mesa.

—Siento haberlos hecho esperar, caballeros —dijo Darién, dándoles la mano.

Al final, se sentó presidiendo la mesa. Serena se pre guntó qué habría hablado con Esmeralda. Esperaba que él no hubiera cedido.

Pero, en aquel momento, no tenía tiempo de pensar en aquello, ya que la reunión iba a empezar.

Acabaron ya por la tarde y a ella le dolía la muñeca de tanto escribir. Mientras recogía sus notas, se le acercó uno de los directivos de la sucursal escocesa.

—Serena, solo quería felicitarte por lo bien que has organizado todo —dijo, sonriéndole con afecto—. Si te cansas de trabajar en Inglaterra, siempre habrá un tra bajo para ti en nuestra sucursal.

Antes de que Serena pudiera decir nada, Darién los miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Perdona, Cliff, pero no está permitido robarnos personal entre nosotros —dijo en tono de broma.

Cliff soltó una carcajada.

—Lo siento, Darién, pero es que no he podido evi tarlo —dijo y luego le dio a Serena su tarjeta—. Me que daré unos días en Londres —añadió, guiñándole un ojo.

Ella le sonrió. Cliff Roberts era un hombre muy agradable, unos diez años mayor que Darién. Tenía el pelo gris y un aire distinguido.

—Muy bien —dijo ella en un tono alegre.

Una vez se hubo marchado todo el mundo, ella se quedó ordenando la sala de juntas y, al rato, volvió Darién.

—Bueno, me alegro de que se haya terminado —dijo él, cerrando la puerta.

—Ha ido bien, ¿no?

—Sí, pero no creía que fuera a durar tanto. Como ha dicho Cliff, lo has organizado todo a la perfección. Por cierto, no me gusta que te haga ese tipo de ofertas de lante de mis narices.

—Bueno, parece un hombre agradable. Me he sen tido halagada.

—Pues debes tener cuidado —aseguró él en un tono serio—. Tiene fama de mujeriego.

—¿De veras? Pero no creo que haya sido esa su in tención al darme la tarjeta. Seguro que estaba de broma o quizá quiera contratarme en serio.

—Debes estar bromeando. No te ha quitado el ojo de encima en toda la reunión.

—¿De veras? —preguntó ella, muy sorprendida—. Creo que son imaginaciones tuyas, Darién.

—Y a mí me parece que eres un poco ingenua, Serena.

—En cualquier caso, eso es asunto mío —dijo ella—. Además, a lo mejor le pido que me acompañe a la boda de mi hermana en Irlanda —añadió con ma licia.

A pesar de que se trataba de una broma, a Darién no pareció hacerle ninguna gracia.

Ya estaba acabando la jornada de trabajo, cuando Darién trataba de concentrarse en un informe, sin con seguirlo. No podía dejar de mirar a Serena que, sentada ante su escritorio, estaba trabajando en sus cosas. La luz del sol formaba una especie de halo sobre su cabe llo rubio. Parecía un ángel.

Entonces, recordó lo que había pasado con Cliff Roberts después de la reunión y que ella le había dicho que quizá lo invitara a la boda de su hermana. Tenía que ser una broma, se dijo.

Se levantó y fue al despacho de ella, que se sor prendió al verlo llegar.

—¿Necesitas algo?

—No, solo quería invitarte a tomar algo después del trabajo.

Ella se lo quedó mirando con los ojos abiertos de par en par. No era extraño. Ya que hasta él mismo se había sorprendido cuando aquellas palabras escaparon de sus labios. En realidad, no sabía muy bien por qué había ido a verla.

—Como mañana vas a entrevistar a las niñeras, que ría discutir contigo las condiciones y los horarios —mintió—. Y he pensado que sería más agradable ha cerlo mientras tomamos una copa.

—Bueno... —miró la hora—. Es que iba a salir esta no che...

—Si estás ocupada... —dijo él, frunciendo el ceño.

Se preguntó con quién habría quedado. No podía ser que hubiera telefoneado con tanta premura a Cliff Roberts.

—Creo que podré estar contigo como una hora —le propuso ella—. ¿Te parece bien?

—Sí, muy bien.

Serena se lo quedó mirando mientras salía de su des pacho, preguntándose qué estaba sucediendo. Darién nunca la había invitado a tomar una copa en los dos años que llevaba trabajando allí.

Se preguntó si habría hecho bien al decirle que iba a salir aquella noche. No era cierto, pero había sido la primera excusa que se le había ocurrido.

Luego trató de concentrarse de nuevo en su trabajo.

Serena estaba acostumbrada a marcharse la última en la empresa. Acompañaba a Darién por las oficinas va cías y este iba apagando las luces y cerrando con llave las puertas. Aquel día, sin embargo, parecía diferente.

En el ascensor, bajaron sin decir nada. Ella observó el reflejo de su jefe en las paredes de espejo y se de tuvo en sus ojos y en el pelo negro. Muchas veces se había preguntado si tendría sangre latina.

Darién levantó la vista y, al ver que ella lo estaba observando, esbozó una sonrisa. Serena le sonrió a su vez de modo educado y apartó la vista.

Darién estaba acostumbrado a que las mujeres lo miraran con admiración. Pero no había sido el caso de Serena, que había querido tener los pies firmes en la tierra para no perder su trabajo.

Hasta el fin de semana anterior, aquello no había sido un problema. Darién la había tratado de manera tan profesional, que ella nunca había pensado en él como un hombre.

Pero, en ese momento, los límites parecían haberse debilitado. No sabía si era porque había pasado con él parte del fin de semana y había descubierto que era una persona agradable y cariñosa... o si había sido aquel beso... aquella indiscreción que los dos habían desechado como una locura momentánea.

Fuera o no un error, una locura, Serena no podía ol vidarse de aquel beso y lo recordaba en los momentos más inoportunos. Como, por ejemplo, en ese.

Por fortuna, las puertas se abrieron y ella tomó aire, contenta de poder salir de allí.

El garaje, al igual que el edificio superior, estaba tam bién vacío y sus pasos resonaron en medio del silencio.

Darién dejó el maletín en el asiento de atrás y ella esperó en la puerta por la que tenía que entrar.

—¿Tienes hambre, Serena ? Podemos comer algo.

—¿Perdona? —dijo ella, hablándole por encima del techo del coche.

—Te pregunto si tienes hambre.

Ella lo había oído la primera vez, pero no entendía bien por qué se lo preguntaba.

—Pensé que sería agradable ir a casa, pasando por el restaurante Waterside. ¿qué te parece?

—¿Has quedado allí con alguien? —preguntó ella, que sabía que era el restaurante más lujoso de la ca dena Chiba.

—No, esto no tiene nada que ver con el trabajo. Es solo porque sé que vamos a encontrar mesa sin tener que avisar con antelación. Pero podemos ir a otro lado si lo prefieres.

—No... —de repente, ella se acordó de que había di cho que había quedado aquella noche—. Será mejor que tomemos algo en un pub, porque acuérdate de que solo tengo una hora.

—De acuerdo, como quieras —respondió con una sonrisa.

Entraron en el coche y Darién condujo a través de las calles de la ciudad. Era la hora punta y Serena se puso a mirar por la ventanilla. Era un día agradable. El sol primaveral y la lluvia habían derretido la nieve.

—¿Solucionaste el problema con Esmeralda esta ma ñana? —trató de hacer la pregunta como si no le impor tara.

—En realidad, no —Darién la miró—. Hemos decidido terminar nuestra relación.

—¡Oh! Lo siento.

—No lo sientas. Creo que ya llevaba un tiempo intu yéndolo. Quizá si hubiera sido un soltero sin obliga ciones, la cosa habría funcionado. Pero un viudo con una niña pequeña nunca ha sido la pareja ideal para Esmeralda. Esta mañana, los dos hablamos con franqueza y decidimos que era lo mejor. Ha sido todo muy edu cado. Incluso ha admitido que nunca habría sido una buena madrastra y yo, si me caso de nuevo, daré prio ridad a encontrar una madre para mi hija.

—Por supuesto —respondió Serena, impresionada por sus palabras.

—Pero es bueno que sigamos siendo amigos porque pienso que es una persona muy valiosa.

Darién aparcó frente al Rose and Crown, un pub que había al lado de su casa.

Estaba lleno de gente que acababa de salir de sus trabajos. La música de fondo se veía ahogada por el rumor de las conversaciones y el sonido ocasional de un teléfono móvil.

Él eligió una mesa que había en un rincón y le pidió a Serena que se sentara mientras iba a pedir las bebidas.

Ella lo hizo así y, mientras estaba allí, se le acercó una amiga.

—Hola, Serena, es curioso verte aquí un lunes.

Se dio la vuelta y vio que su amiga Kayu se sentaba a su lado. Tenía más o menos la misma edad de Serena, una melena pelirroja muy bonita y un cuerpo precioso.

—¿Cómo estás? No acostumbras venir aquí entre se mana.

—La verdad es que no —dijo Serena sonriendo—. ¿Dónde está Brian? ¿No ha venido contigo?

—Está jugando al fútbol. Yo he venido con Samantha... la conoces, ¿verdad? Trabaja conmigo en el banco. Y tú tampoco has venido con Seiya, ¿verdad?

—No, no hay vuelta atrás, Kayu —aseguró ella—. Eso se acabó.

—Todavía no me lo puedo creer —contestó Kayu, mirando a su amiga con cariño.

Serena se encogió de hombros.

—Entonces ¿con quién has venido?

—Con mi jefe. Ha ido a la barra a por las bebidas —respondió ella, señalando a Darién.

—¿Quién es?

—El moreno.

—¿Ese Adonis?

—Sí —contestó Serena sonriendo—. Sí, es muy guapo, ¿verdad?

—Es una manera de decirlo. Yo no lo echaría de mi cama —Kayu miró hacia la barra con los ojos muy abiertos—. ¡Vaya!

—Pero hemos venido a hablar de trabajo —añadió Serena.

—¿De verdad? Bien... solo puedo decir que lo apro veches. ¿Es soltero?

—Sí, pero...

—Nada de «peros». Es muy guapo.

—Es mi jefe, Kayu. Y de todos modos, no es mi tipo...

Cortó la frase al ver que le ponían delante una copa de vino. Ella miró para arriba y se encontró con que los ojos de Darién estaban mirándola fijamente. Sintió que se le paraba el corazón.

—¿Quién no es tu tipo? —preguntó, arqueando una ceja.

—Oh... nadie. Darién, esta es Kayu Dentón, una amiga. Kayu, este es mi jefe, Darién Chiba.

—Encantado de conocerte.

—Para mí sí que es un placer —contestó ella, con una amplia sonrisa.

Darién se sentó y Kayu no hizo ademán de mo verse.

—Así que eres el jefe de Serena —preguntó la peli rroja, acercándose a él.

—Así es —respondió él, no muy interesado en la amiga de Serena.

—Es una chica estupenda. No hay muchas como ella —añadió de manera efusiva Kayu.

Darién miró a Serena y sonrió al ver que se ponía colorada.

—Sí, lo sé.

—Pero a veces no le conviene ser tan buena... Claro, que Seiya se dará cuenta de su error y volverá —continuó Kayu, sin detenerse a pesar de la incomodidad de Serena.

De repente, Kayu vio a su otra amiga entre la gente.

—Allí está. Os dejo que sigáis con vuestra reunión de negocios. Hasta pronto, Serena... me alegro de ha berte conocido, Darién.

Kayu esbozó una sonrisa, hizo un gesto a Serena y desapareció entre la multitud.

—Lo siento... Pero lo hace con buena voluntad —dijo ella, al ver la expresión de Darién.

—¿Quién me dijiste que era?

—Una vecina. Vive en el apartamento que está frente al mío —respondió Serena, dando un sorbo a su vino. Luego lo miró—. ¿Qué tenías que decirme sobre las en trevistas de mañana?

—¿A cuántas has reunido?

—A cinco. Cuatro son inglesas y una es sueca.

Darién bebió un trago de cerveza.

—¿Qué te dijeron en la agencia sobre la sueca?

—Que tiene buena titulación y que habla bien inglés. ¿Qué te hace tanta gracia? —le preguntó, levantando la vista de los papeles que estaba leyendo.

Él le sonreía divertido.

—Nada. Bueno, la verdad es que lo que te pregun taba es más bien... si era del tipo de sueca rubia, alta y con buen cuerpo.

—Ah, bien, es lo más importante, claro —contestó Serena sin sonreír—. ¿Es lo que querías que pusiera en la lista de requisitos? ¿Tiene que ser rubia, alta y con buen cuerpo?

Darién soltó una carcajada.

—No, es una broma. No quiero distracciones en ese sentido. La vida ya es suficientemente complicada de por sí. No, solo quiero que sea una chica agradable, en la que se pueda confiar y que demuestre que quiere a los niños de verdad. Con eso me conformo... el aspecto no es ningún requisito.

Serena asintió y bebió otro sorbo de vino. En la mesa de enfrente se sentó un grupo de personas algo escandalosas.

—¿Y de horas? —preguntó ella, tratando de concen trarse.

—¿Qué has dicho?

Serena se acercó y le repitió la pregunta.

Darién no contestó enseguida. La miraba como si estuviera contemplando un cuadro. Tenían los rostros muy juntos el uno del otro; ella lo miró fijamente a los ojos y sintió que el corazón le comenzaba a palpitar a toda velocidad.

—¿Dónde me dijiste que ibas esta noche? —preguntó de repente.

—No... lo dije.

—Entonces, ¿es una cita con un hombre?

—¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

—Por nada, simple curiosidad.

—Es solo... que he quedado a cenar con una persona.

Se sonrojó al ver cómo la miraba él. Fue como si penetrara en su corazón. Y ella, ¿por qué le estaba mintiendo? ¿Qué pasaría si decía que no iba a ir a nin guna parte? La tentación era poderosa, pero no se atre vía. Era mejor mantener la distancia con Darién. Al fin y al cabo, era su jefe.

Entonces, ¿por qué estaría tan interesado por lo que iba a hacer esa noche?

—¿Nos vamos? —preguntó de repente Darién—. Aquí hay demasiado ruido. ¿A cuánto está tu apartamento de aquí? —añadió ya en la calle.

—A diez minutos —contestó Serena —. Escucha, Darién. ¿Por qué no te vas a casa, te sientas y apuntas los requisitos que quieres para la chica, el horario y todo eso? Yo lo leeré luego, antes de que comiencen las en trevistas, como lo hicimos la otra vez.

Él asintió.

—Sí... de acuerdo.

Serena, que no sabía qué hacer, miró la hora.

—La verdad es que hace tan buena noche que creo que me voy a ir andando.

—Te acompaño —dijo Darién.

—No hace falta.

—Ya sé que no hace falta —dijo él, sonriendo—. Pero quiero hacerlo. De todos modos, me viene bien hacer un poco de ejercicio y, como has dicho, hace una buena noche.

—Oh... de acuerdo.

Ella se colgó el bolso y metió las manos en los bolsillos. La situación se estaba volviendo cada vez más extraña, pensó, tratando de adivinar por qué Darién es taba haciendo todo aquello.

Ninguno de los dos rompió el silencio mientras ca minaban. Era como si ambos estuvieran sumidos en sus pensamientos. Serena miró de reojo a Darién un par de veces, preguntándose qué estaría pensando, pero su rostro era totalmente hermético.

Cuando llegaron a la calle donde vivía Serena, esta, muy nerviosa, buscó algo que decir. Algo que relajara la tensión que sentía por dentro.

—¿Está Gina con Rini? —preguntó al final.

—Sí, se quedará cuatro semanas más. ¿Crees que tu amiga tenía razón cuando dijo que Seiya volvería?

Estaban de pie ante la puerta de su casa.

—No, definitivamente no.

—Entonces, no es con Seiya con quien has quedado, ¿verdad?

—No.

Ella bajó la vista y comenzó a buscar las llaves en el bolso.

—Bien —Darién la miró con preocupación—. No me gustaría que le dieras una segunda oportunidad y que volviera a hacerte daño... eres demasiado buena, Serena.

—¿Sí? —preguntó ella, no muy complacida—. Gracias por el voto de confianza. Pero en realidad no me cono ces. Por ejemplo, creo que no voy a firmar lo de la casa hasta que Seiya no me pague algunas de las facturas que me dejó.

—No sabía que había dejado facturas sin pagar.

Serena se puso colorada.

—Pues... sí —admitió—. Esa fue la principal razón por la que te pedí un aumento de sueldo.

—Entiendo —contestó muy serio—. Creí que era por que te habían ofrecido más dinero en la otra empresa.

—No... Seiya me dejó en una situación... desastrosa. Pero voy a recuperarme pronto.

Darién no tenía duda de que Serena era capaz de cui darse de sus propios asuntos. Era una mujer com petente y capacitada. Pero el dolor que veía en sus ojos en ese momento le mostraba también un lado frágil. Era evidente que Seiya se había comportado como un canalla.

—¿Quieres que te ayude?

A ella la sorprendió aquello.

—No... gracias, lo puedo solucionar yo sola.

Darién se sintió decepcionado por la respuesta.

—Bueno, si cambias de opinión, la oferta sigue en pie —contestó, como sin darle mucha importancia—. ¿Tienes tiempo para invitarme a una taza de café? —preguntó en voz baja.

Al decirlo, le quitó la llave de la puerta y el roce de sus manos provocó en Serena un escalofrío que recorrió todo su cuerpo.

—Bueno, un café rápido. No quiero llegar tarde a la cena.

—No te preocupes.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 6**

DARIÉN no se sentó cuando Serena fue a preparar el café, sino que se puso a pasear por el salón. Se detuvo unos segundos frente a la ventana y miró hacia el pequeño parque que había en el centro de la plaza. El cielo estaba empezando a volverse rojizo y ya habían encendido las farolas.

Se dio la vuelta y observó la estancia. Estaba todo muy ordenado. Sobre la chimenea había varias velas y fotografías. Se acercó para verlas mejor.

—¿De quién son estas fotos? —preguntó cuando Serena volvió con el café.

—Una es la foto de boda de mi padre y Margaret. Y la otra es mi madre con veintiún años. Y esa es mi her mana Mina.

—Es muy guapa.

—Sí, lo es. También es muy inteligente. Ha termi nado medicina y va a hacer la tesis —contestó, sir viendo el café.

—¿Estás unida a tu hermana?

—Sí, a pesar de la diferencia de edad y de que vivi mos ahora muy lejos la una de la otra, seguimos muy unidas.

Darién dejó la fotografía.

—Entonces, a pesar de todo, estás deseando ir a su boda, ¿no es así?

—Sí... —respondió, no muy convencida.

—¿Con quién se casa?

—Con Yaten. Es un chico muy amable y se llevan muy bien.

—Entonces, ¿qué pasa? —Darién se apoyó en la chime nea y la miró con detenimiento—. Me ha parecido que no estabas muy convencida de querer ir a su boda.

—Sí, estoy convencida.

—Entonces hay algo que te impide disfrutar de la boda de tu hermana.

—No es cierto —dijo Serena, que estaba apoyada en la ventana bebiendo su café.

—Pero no quieres ir sola, ¿verdad? Hoy, por ejem plo, has dicho que quizá le pidieras a Cliff Roberts que te acompañara.

—Era una broma.

Darién arqueó una ceja.

—Pero no quieres ir a la boda sola, ¿verdad?

—Bueno, a nadie le gusta ir a una boda solo... Es una de las raras ocasiones en las que todo el mundo va con pareja, como en el arca de Noé.

El sonrió ante la comparación.

—Pero hay algo más, ¿a que sí?

Ella lo miró con los ojos entornados.

—No se te pasa nada, ¿eh?

Darién se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno, si de verdad quieres saberlo... es mi padre. Sé que le haría mucha ilusión verme casada. Y ahora que mi relación con Seiya ha terminado, se habrá puesto a buscar nuevos candidatos para presentármelos en la boda.

Serena hizo una pausa y alzó las manos con impo tencia.

—Sé que estarás pensando que bastará con no ha cerle caso a mi padre y concentrarme en disfrutar de la boda. Pero es muy difícil ignorarlo cuando se pone a hacer de casamentero. Las últimas dos veces que me han llamado, ya me han hecho ciertas sugerencias sobre algunos solteros de la zona. Cosas como: « ¿Te he ha blado alguna vez de Joe McCarthy, Serena? Tiene una parcela de ciento veinte acres y todos los dientes sa nos».

—Bueno, siempre que no quiera que le zurzas los calcetines...

Ella lo miró y vio que estaba de broma.

—Da igual —dio un suspiro—. Mi padre es así. Es tan sutil como un ladrillo. Es una estupidez, porque hoy en día muchas mujeres deciden quedarse solteras. Para ser médico y un hombre inteligente, está bastante anti cuado.

—Se preocupa por ti. Es el trabajo de los padres.

—Bueno, pues no tiene por qué —contestó en fadada—. Quizá esté mejor sola, concentrada en mi ca rrera y olvidándome de los hombres.

—Eso sería una pena —respondió Darién con dul zura.

El hombre dejó su taza sobre la mesa y el movi miento fue tan firme, que Serena creyó que se iba a marchar. Pero en lugar de ello, se acercó a ella.

—Tengo una idea.

—¿Qué tipo de idea?

Darién apoyó una mano sobre el alféizar de la ven tana, al lado de donde estaba ella. El hecho de estar tan cerca de él puso nerviosa a Serena. Alzó los ojos y luego deseó no haberlo hecho al recordar el viernes an terior y el beso que se habían dado.

Los ojos de él se clavaron en sus labios. Nadie la había hecho sentirse así jamás.

—¿Y si te acompaño a la boda?

—¿Tú? ¿Por qué ibas a acompañarme?

—Tú me ayudaste este fin de semana y me gustaría corresponderte.

—Pero es un viaje, Darién. Es un fin de semana en Irlanda con mi familia.

—Será divertido. Nunca he estado en Irlanda.

—No sé qué decir... Pero todo el mundo creerá que voy con mi novio y tú eres mi jefe.

—El que sea tu jefe no quiere decir que no pueda ser también tu novio. ¿O crees que no puedo interpretar el papel de manera convincente?

—No lo sé... ¿por qué querrías interpretar ese papel?

—Yo también tengo varias cenas de compromiso en los próximos meses y tampoco voy a tener pareja.

—¿Quieres decir que sería como un acuerdo comer cial?

—No hace falta que hagamos un documento escrito, ¿verdad? Además, he decidido dejar de planear mi vida con exactitud.

Serena frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué quieres decir exactamente?

—Estoy diciendo que quizá podríamos ayudarnos el uno al otro. Tú necesitas una pareja para esta boda y yo voy a tener algunos compromisos en el futuro en los que necesitaré una mujer a mi lado... El mes que viene, por ejemplo, tengo una cena. Todos los altos directivos vienen a casa y a mí me vendría bien tener pareja.

—Darién, estoy segura de que no te será difícil en contrar pareja. Así que, ¿por qué quieres que sea yo?

—¿Y por qué no? Eres inteligente y encantadora. Lo cual es una ventaja para esa clase de reuniones.

—Pero si te vienes a la boda de mi hermana y yo hago de anfitriona en tu fiesta, la gente va a empezar a creer que hay algo entre nosotros.

—Que crean lo que quieran. Ninguno de los dos es tamos casados, así que no vamos a hacer nada malo.

—Pero es que tú eres mi jefe. Y si mantenemos una relación fuera de la empresa, puede acabar afectando a nuestro trabajo.

—Estoy dispuesto a arriesgarme —aseguró Darién con voz grave—. La otra noche nos dimos un beso y no ha pasado nada. De hecho, a juzgar por cómo fue, creo que podremos pasar perfectamente en la boda por amantes.

—Pero ambos estuvimos de acuerdo en que aquel beso había sido producto de un momento de locura —replicó ella.

Al recordar el modo en que ella lo había besado el viernes por la noche, Darién sintió cómo un intenso deseo se despertaba en su interior. Porque quizá hu biera sido una locura, pero eso no le había restado pla cer. De hecho, no había podido dejar de pensar en aquel beso desde entonces. En el calor de sus labios, en su cuerpo sensual...

—Es cierto que fue una locura —dijo él, acercándose y quitándole las gafas—. Y creo que la locura está vol viendo a apoderarse de mí.

Ella, al verlo tan cerca, sintió que el corazón le em pezaba a latir a toda velocidad.

Entonces la besó y ella se rindió, agarrándose a los hombros de él. Serena sintió sus manos, acariciándole la espalda y subiendo luego hasta la horquilla que le sujetaba el cabello. Este, una vez liberado, le cayó so bre los hombros. Él, después de echarle la cabeza ha cia atrás, comenzó a besarle el cuello, haciéndola es tremecer de placer.

Serena sintió las manos de él sobre su cintura y, poco después, sobre sus senos. Fueron manos ardientes, manos que despertaron un intenso deseo en ella. Darién le quitó la chaqueta y empezó a desabrocharle la blusa. Ella sabía que debería detenerlo, pero no lo hizo porque en realidad lo deseaba de un modo tan poderoso, que la razón no podía hacer nada para evi tarlo. Se quedó muy quieta mientras le abría la blusa y le bajaba el sujetador, dejando sus senos al descu bierto.

Al sentir las manos de él sobre ellos, se quedó sin respiración. Los dedos de él contra su piel desnuda la excitaban de tal modo, que su cuerpo se estremecía de la cabeza a los pies.

Serena cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por el intenso placer, mientras él le besaba un pezón.

Cuando él metió las manos por debajo de la falda, ella volvió a decirse que debería detenerlo. Pero no quería parar.

La falda cayó al suelo, y ella quedó delante de él con unas medias de encaje y unas braguitas minúscu las. Darién le dio la mano y la condujo hasta el sofá. Él se sentó primero y la atrajo para que se sentara a hor cajadas encima suyo.

—No deberíamos hacerlo —susurró ella con voz ronca.

—Es cierto —admitió él, quitándole la blusa—. Pero no pensemos en eso. Limitémonos a disfrutar.

Le desabrochó el sujetador y comenzó a acariciarle los senos con los pulgares. Ella soltó un gemido de placer y, entonces, él comenzó a lamerle los pezones. Luego, se retiró para contemplarla así, con el pelo suelto y el placer dibujado en su rostro.

—Esto está mal —susurró ella antes de besarlo en la boca con apasionamiento—. Pero tienes razón. Limité monos a disfrutar.

El deseo que reflejaba el tono de voz de ella excitó aún más a Darién, que comenzó a desabrocharse los pantalones mientras ella le quitaba la corbata y comen zaba a desabotonarle la camisa.

—Dime que me deseas —le pidió él, acariciándole de nuevo los pezones.

—Te deseo —susurró ella, incapaz de controlarse.

Cuando sintió que él le apartaba las braguitas y co menzaba a acariciarle el sexo húmedo, soltó un ge mido.

—Serena Tsukino, eres todo un enigma —susurró él—. Bajo esa imagen remilgada que llevas, se esconde una mujer apasionada.

—No digas nada más —le pidió ella—. Hazme el amor.

Entonces él la penetró y trató de concentrarse en darle placer, pero enseguida se sintió tan excitado por los gemidos de ella, que no pudo controlarse más. Acto seguido se dejó llevar y alcanzó el clímax a la vez que ella.

Cuando acabaron, Serena se abrazó a él, que co menzó a acariciarle el cabello.

Ella no se atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos. Le asustaba que un hombre tuviera tanto poder sobre ella. Estaba algo enfadada consigo misma por su falta de control.

Finalmente, se apartó de él y comenzó a vestirse con manos temblorosas. Se alegró de que la habitación estuviera iluminada solo por las luces de la calle.

—Darién, ha sido solo sexo —dijo, tratando de encon trar una salida que la hiciera recuperar su habitual au tocontrol.

—Por supuesto —contestó él, algo extrañado por el tono de ella.

—Bien. Porque mientras ambos estemos de acuerdo, no habrá ningún malentendido entre nosotros. Al fin y al cabo, trabajamos juntos y no podemos dejar que lo personal afecte a nuestro trabajo.

Darién levantó el brazo para encender la lámpara que había a su lado.

—¡No! ¡No enciendas! —exclamó ella en un tono que contradecía lo que acababa de decir.

Él bajó el brazo, dándose cuenta de que a ella no le había afectado aquello tan poco como estaba tratando de fingir.

—¿Te marchas ya? —le preguntó ella, poniéndose la falda.

—¿Quieres que me vaya?

—Sí.

Él se levantó y se acercó a ella, pero Serena retrocedió.

—No, Darién.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque... —ella iba a decir que temía que se repi tiera lo que acababa de ocurrir—. Porque me aseguraste que no te quedarías mucho y quiero que te vayas.

—Vas a llegar tarde a tu cita, ¿no es eso? —preguntó él en un tono seco.

—Sí, voy a llegar muy tarde.

—Pues entonces seguiremos mañana —dijo él, son riendo.

Ella no se esperaba que Darién la agarrara de un brazo mientras se dirigía a la puerta. En un momento, la atrajo hacia sí y la besó. Ella trató de apartarlo, pero sin mucha convicción y enseguida se encontró respon diendo a su beso.

Fue el agudo timbre del teléfono lo que hizo que se separaran.

—Hasta mañana —se despidió Darién.

El teléfono siguió sonando después de que él sa liera, pero ella no contestó.

Mientras se dirigía a la ventana, saltó el contesta dor.

—Serena creía que habíamos llegado a un acuerdo.

Apoyó la frente en el frío cristal y se quedó mi rando a Darién, que acababa de salir a la calle.

—Dijiste que te pensarías lo de cederme el depósito de la casa —siguió diciendo Seiya, que evidentemente estaba enfadado—. ¿Sabes cuánto dinero perderé si no firmas esos documentos?

Ella vio cómo se alejaba Darién. Luego cerró los ojos y trató de no hacer caso a las palabras de Seiya. Así era como terminaba el amor, pensó con amargura.

Así que, si empezaba una relación Darién, sucede ría lo mismo. ¿O no?

—Podemos vernos y hablar esto como personas adultas. Te llamaré mañana al trabajo —añadió Seiya an tes de colgar.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 7**

CUANDO la tercera candidata cerró la puerta del despacho, Serena tachó su nombre de la lista. Las entrevistas no estaban yendo bien. No había encontrado a nadie que pudiera hacerse cargo de Rini. Y esa era la última de las candidatas que vería ese día.

Echó un vistazo a las notas que había tomado, tra tando de pasar por alto que Darién la había pedido que fuera a verlo en cuanto acabara las entrevistas. No es taba preparada todavía para encontrarse con él. Por suerte, cuando había llegado al trabajo, él estaba ha blando por teléfono. Pero aun así, solo de verlo, se había puesto nerviosa.

En ese momento llamaron a la puerta. Era David, del departamento de contabilidad.

—Ah, bien, estás aquí todavía —dijo, sonriendo.

—Por supuesto que estoy aquí. Es solo las la una y media —respondió ella, sonriendo a su vez—. ¿Desde cuándo salgo a almorzar fuera?

—Si estás buscando que me compadezca de ti, olví date —aseguró David, echándose a reír—. Como te digo siempre, no deberías tomarte el trabajo tan en serio —añadió, sentándose en el borde del escritorio—. Bueno, ¿y cómo te va?

—Bien —respondió reclinándose en su asiento.

David acostumbraba a charlar un rato con ella cada vez que tenía que ir al despacho de Darién. Era un buen tipo, de unos treinta y cuatro años, rubio y con cierto atractivo.

Serena se había enterado de que estaba saliendo con Cathy, una de las recepcionistas.

—Y tú, ¿qué tal estás?

—He estado mejor —David hizo una mueca, seña lando el despacho—. ¿Y el jefe? ¿Está de buen o de mal humor?

—No lo sé. Hoy no he hablado todavía con él.

—Estás muy atareada, ¿no es así? Esperemos que se llegue a un acuerdo con Renaldo antes de que nos vol vamos todos locos.

—A ver si es verdad.

—Este viernes por la noche vamos a ir a tomar una copa al pub después del trabajo. ¿Por qué no te vienes?

—Me encantaría acom... —no terminó la frase—. Ah, no puedo. Le prometí a Darién que el viernes lo acom pañaría a Manchester e imagino que volveremos tarde.

—Darién Chiba te hace trabajar demasiado —David se inclinó hacia ella sobre el despacho—. Dile que tus amigos también te necesitan.

—Quizá vuelva a tiempo —Serena frunció el ceño—. Le preguntaré a Darién a qué hora cree que volvere mos. Quizá pueda reunirme con vosotros más tarde.

—No estarás aquí antes de las diez —los interrumpió la voz de Darién, al que no habían oído entrar.

Se los quedó mirando muy serio y Serena no enten dió el motivo.

David se puso en pie y cruzó una mirada cómplice con ella.

—Te he traído las cuentas que me pediste —dijo, recogiendo los papeles que había dejado encima del escritorio.

Una vez se los entregó David, Darién se quedó exa minándolos.

—Veo que no están las cuentas del restaurante Galley.

—Es que todavía no nos han llegado.

Darién frunció el ceño.

—¿Y para cuándo las tendremos?

—Para mañana.

—A primera hora.

—De acuerdo —David se fue hacia la puerta y salió después de sonreír a Serena.

Darién siguió frente al escritorio de ella, estudiando las cuentas. Ella trató de concentrarse en el ordenador, pero la ponía nerviosa la presencia de él.

Se preguntó si él estaría arrepentido de lo de la no che anterior.

—¿Qué tal las entrevistas? —le preguntó Darién de repente.

—Me temo que no muy bien.

—Te pedí que fueras a verme cuando acabaras.

—Sí, pero es que no me ha dado tiempo.

Él asintió.

—¿Y puedes venir ahora, por favor?

—Por supuesto.

Darién le dejó pasar primero y luego cerró la puerta detrás de él.

—¿Qué quería David? —le preguntó en tono brusco.

—Solo venía a traerte las cuentas —respondió ella, poniéndose muy seria—. Bueno, y también me ha con tado que algunos compañeros de la empresa van a salir el viernes a tomar una copa.

—¿Fue con él con quien saliste a cenar anoche?

—¿Con quién? ¿Con David? —Serena abrió los ojos de par en par—. Por supuesto que no. ¿Estás bromeando?

—No... era simple curiosidad —Darién se sentó tras su escritorio.

Se quedaron un rato en silencio y ella notó que el corazón le empezaba a latir a toda velocidad.

—Tenemos que hablar de lo que pasó anoche —co mentó él por fin.

—No hay nada que comentar —replicó ella con frial dad—. Fue solo sexo y no debemos permitir que eso arruine nuestra relación laboral.

—¿Estás tomando la píldora?

Serena se sonrojó un poco.

—Ya es un poco tarde para que me lo preguntes, ¿no te parece?

—¿Qué me respondes? ¿Sí o no?

Ella se sentó frente a él.

—Sí.

—Muy bien. Así tendremos que preocuparnos de una cosa menos.

—¿Es que estabas preocupado? —preguntó ella con ironía.

—Soy un hombre responsable y te aseguro que no fui a tu apartamento pensando en hacerte el amor.

—Nunca he pensado lo contrario.

—Y entonces, ¿por qué me miras como si me echa ras la culpa?

—No te estoy echando la culpa de nada —aseguró ella.

Serena se había pasado la noche recordando lo suce dido y sabía perfectamente que había sido ella quien le había pedido que le hiciera el amor. Y eso era algo que le costaba mucho admitir, ya que había perdido por completo el control y se había entregado a él sin más.

—Es que... estoy enfadada conmigo misma, eso es todo —admitió—. Me gustaba nuestra relación laboral tal y como era antes.

—También a mí, pero también me gustó lo que pasó anoche. De hecho, disfruté mucho y, a menos que seas una excelente actriz, me parece que tú también disfru taste.

—Sí, pero no creo que debamos mezclar lo laboral con lo personal —replicó ella de manera tajante.

—Pues me parece que ya es algo tarde para eso.

Darién se quedó mirando el cuerpo de Serenah. Como siempre, llevaba un traje discreto. Recordó cómo la había desnudado la noche anterior y la sorpresa de ver que llevaba una ropa interior delicada y femenina. También recordaba la forma dulce y suave de su cuerpo, que se amoldaba perfectamente al de él. De re pente, sintió un deseo tremendo de empezar a desabro charle los botones de la camisa para acariciar y besar la piel que escondía debajo.

—Creo que nuestra relación tiene que continuar ha cia delante en vez de retroceder —afirmó Darién—. Mi propuesta de acompañarte a la boda de tu hermana si gue en pie —añadió con firmeza y mirándola a los la bios.

—He cambiado de opinión —replicó ella, enfadada por la facilidad con que él conseguía excitarla. Con solo mirarla—. No creo que sea buena idea.

—Pues yo creo que sería el trato perfecto —protestó él en un tono frío—. Yo tengo esa cena el veintiséis y me vendría muy bien que vinieras... y luego está la fiesta en mi casa a finales de mayo, la de los directi vos. Tu ayuda sería muy valiosa.

El repentino cambio de tono en Darién la confun dió.

—Escucha, Serena, me doy cuenta de que Seiya te ha hecho daño y quizá no estés preparada todavía para co menzar otra relación. Eso me viene bien porque yo tampoco quiero mantener una relación demasiado comprometida con nadie.

—No, estoy segura de que no la quieres. Es otra de las razones por las que lo de anoche fue un error. Hace muy poco que has terminado con Esmeralda.

—Estoy totalmente de acuerdo. La noche anterior fue estupenda, pero no creo que debamos estropear nuestra relación laboral ni complicarnos la vida en este momento.

—Yo pienso lo mismo.

—Bien, entonces estamos de acuerdo. Vendrás el próximo martes a esa cena y yo iré a la boda de tu her mana. Seremos la pareja perfecta.

Ella lo miró con expresión de duda.

—Es un trato muy razonable, Serena.

—Bueno... siempre que sea solo cenar, Darién —trató de mirarlo a los ojos—. No voy a acostarme contigo.

—No te preocupes, nunca he forzado a una mujer a hacer nada, Serena. Jamás —aseguró él—. Y ahora, ¿em pezamos con el trabajo? Necesito enviar una carta a la sucursal de la isla de Man —continuó en un tono com pletamente profesional.

Serena agarró una pluma de su escritorio, asom brada todavía por el repentino cambio de rumbo que había tomado la conversación.

—Al señor James McCord, contable de publicidad... Veamos —dijo entornando los ojos, pensativo.

Serena lo observó mientras se hacía miles de pre guntas. Y la principal era si había hecho bien acep tando que la acompañara a Irlanda.

Aunque, ¿por qué no? Lo que había ocurrido la no che anterior no podían borrarlo, pero tampoco quería decir nada. Sinceramente, pensaba que Darién seguía enamorado de Esmeralda. Había estado saliendo con ella mucho tiempo. Incluso se habrían casado si ella se hu biera comportado de un modo más maternal con su hija.

Querer a una mujer y tenerla que dejar porque no era la mujer adecuada para cuidar de su hija debía ha ber sido muy duro para él.

Se quedó mirando su atractivo rostro.

Darién era una buena persona. Respetaba mucho el hecho de que antepusiera el bienestar de su hija al suyo propio.

¿Por qué no llevarlo a Irlanda? Todos se quedarían impresionados y su padre la dejaría tranquila durante un tiempo.

¿Por qué no arriesgarse? Se había pasado dos años tratando de amoldarse a una forma de vida convencio nal con Seiya y no le había servido para nada.

Darién continuó con su dictado y ella se esforzó por concentrarse.

—Tienes que llamar al restaurante Waterside esta tarde —le recordó una vez terminada la carta—. Ah, y el director de Galley quiere que vayas a ver su nueva pro moción.

—Bien —contestó Darién, mirando la hora—. Lo haré después. ¿Qué ha pasado con las chicas que has entre vistado esta mañana?

Serena buscó las notas que había tomado.

—La sueca era una persona dura y seca. Creo que es taría todo el tiempo diciéndole a Rini que no hiciera tal o cual cosa —miró a Darién—. Aunque era muy guapa.

—Entonces quítala de la lista —contestó él sin poder evitar un brillo de humor en los ojos.

—La segunda mujer, la señorita McArthur, está ob sesionada con la educación y la limpieza... que está muy bien, pero creo que le da demasiada importancia. Me imagino que si Rini pisara la alfombra con los pies llenos de barro, ¡sería capaz de cualquier cosa!

—¿Y la tercera?

—La señorita Readon era una mujer simpática, pero por desgracia tiene seis hijos. Aunque son todos ya adolescentes, no se podría quedar nunca después de las siete —Serena alzó la vista—. Es buena cocinera, sin em bargo, y parece muy cariñosa.

Hubo un gran silencio mientras Darién digería todo aquello.

—Mañana tengo otras dos entrevistas. Quizá haya más suerte.

—Ojalá.

Ella recogió la hoja que Darién le acababa de dictar.

—¿Quieres que envíe la carta hoy mismo?

—Sí, lo antes posible.

En ese momento, sonó el teléfono y él lo descolgó. Serena se levantó y fue a su despacho. Se sentó detrás del ordenador y trató de ignorar la voz de su conciencia, que le preguntaba por qué había mentido a Darién la no che anterior al decirle que estaba tomando la píldora.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 8**

SERENA, sentada en un banco en el parque, desen volvió los sándwiches. El olor del atún era nau seabundo. ¿Por qué no se había dado cuenta de que estaba pasado al abrir la lata aquella mañana? En fadada, lo envolvió de nuevo y lo tiró a una papelera.

No tenía tiempo de ir a comprarse ninguna otra cosa. Seiya llegaría en cualquier momento y ella tenía que estar de vuelta en el despacho en media hora. Dio un suspiro y se recostó en el banco.

Levantó el rostro hacia el sol, pensando en lo bo nito que estaba el parque. Era increíble pensar que dos semanas antes todo estaba cubierto de nieve.

Miró la hora y vio que Seiya se retrasaba ya cinco minutos. Se preguntó si debería esperarlo o irse al des pacho antes de la hora. Todo era un desastre allí, lo ha bía sido durante las dos últimas semanas porque Renaldo había estado a punto de no seguir adelante con el trato.

Darién había estado muy nervioso. Nunca lo había visto así. Lo único bueno de ello era que su... encuen tro en el apartamento había sido olvidado, debido a las circunstancias.

Por otra parte, el fin de semana anterior, ella había hecho de anfitriona en una fiesta que había dado Darién. Había sido una noche estupenda, un oasis en me dio de la tensión de la semana.

Uno de los restaurantes de Darién había llevado la comida y habían cenado en su casa. Fueron unas seis personas, todos socios. Al finalizar la cena, él se com portó como un caballero y la llevó a casa.

El único momento incómodo fue al despedirse. De repente, ella había sentido deseos de que la besara. Y por un instante, había creído que iba a hacerlo. Pero al final la acompañó a la puerta, esbozó una sonrisa y le dio las buenas noches. Luego se dio la vuelta y se marchó.

Notó una sombra y miró hacia arriba. Era Seiya.

—Hola, Serena. Siento haber llegado tarde. Me entre tuve en el trabajo.

—No te preocupes.

—¿Cómo estás? —preguntó él, sentándose a su lado.

—Bien, ¿y tú? —lo miró a los ojos, que siempre le ha bían gustado.

Eran amables y cariñosos.

—Oh, a mí también me van las cosas bien —se enco gió de hombros y metió la mano dentro del bolsillo de la chaqueta.

Serena se preguntó de repente si se habría acordado de que aquel era el día de su cumpleaños y le habría llevado algo. Pero cuando Seiya sacó los documentos que quería que firmara, estuvo a punto de soltar una carcajada por ser tan estúpida.

—Estás siendo muy amable al aceptar la firma de es tos documentos, Serena. De verdad, te lo agradezco.

Ella tomó los documentos y comenzó a leerlos.

—No hace falta que los leas —dijo él, sorprendido.

Ella lo miró.

—Gracias por el consejo, pero nunca firmo nada sin leerlo.

—Bueno, es que tengo que volver al trabajo dentro de diez minutos.

Ella lo ignoró y continuó leyendo.

Luego, después de un largo silencio, miró a Seiya.

—¿Tienes un bolígrafo?

Él buscó en sus bolsillos y sacó al final uno. Luego se la quedó mirando mientras firmaba.

—Eres muy amable, Serena. Te lo agradezco mucho, de verdad. Y no te preocupes, te devolveré el dinero que te debo.

Serena era lo suficientemente realista como para sa ber que eso no iba a suceder, pero le devolvió los do cumentos.

—Que tengas suerte, Seiya.

—Sí... sí... Tú también —contestó él, levantándose al ver que ella lo hacía, dispuesta a marcharse.

—¿Dónde has estado? —le preguntó Darién al verla entrar.

—Tenía una cosa que hacer —respondió, dejando su abrigo detrás de la puerta.

—¿Quieres decir que has estado con Seiya Kou?

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó, sorprendida.

—Llamó aquí para decir que iba a llegar tarde.

—Y si sabías dónde estaba, ¿por qué me has pregun tado?

—¡Oye, no te enfades conmigo! —la advirtió él—. El que seas una mujer de cierta edad...

—¿Cierta edad?

—Un pajarito me ha dicho que hoy cumples treinta años.

—¿De verdad? Demandaré a ese pajarito por calum nia.

Él metió la mano en el bolsillo interior de su cha queta y sacó una cajita envuelta en papel de regalo.

—Feliz cumpleaños.

Ella miró la caja con los ojos muy abiertos.

—No te va a pasar nada si la abres —dijo Darién, di vertido al ver que ella no hacía ademán de agarrarla.

—Me emociona que te acuerdes de mi cumpleaños, Darién —murmuró sin tocar la caja.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Me acordé el año pasado, ¿no?

Ella recordó el precioso ramo de flores que le había enviado al despacho y sonrió.

—Es verdad.

—Y, de todos modos, tu cumpleaños es una semana después del de Rini. No es tan difícil acordarse. Me dijo que te diera las gracias por la muñeca, que por cierto, le encanta.

—Me alegro —Serena agarró la caja—. No deberías ha berme comprado nada.

—Lo sé, pero me apetecía.

Darién se quedó mirando cómo rasgaba el papel y abría la caja. En ella había una cadena de oro con un delicado diamante.

—Es precioso, Darién. Muchas gracias.

—Y hay otra cosa —le dio una tarjeta que había de jado sobre su mesa y que ella no había visto.

Serena la abrió y contempló la delicada imagen de unas rosas. Solo ponía:

_Feliz cumpleaños._

_Con cariño, __Darién y Rini._

Rini había escrito su nombre y al lado había puesto besos y abrazos. Eso la conmovió. Notó que se le hu medecían los ojos y parpadeó varias veces, tratando de recuperarse para darle las gracias a Darién.

—No te enfades demasiado, treinta no años no son tantos —añadió él—. Es más, dicen que la vida comienza a los treinta.

—Eso es a los cuarenta —corrigió ella de manera au tomática.

—¿Sí? Bueno, en realidad no importa. Piensa enton ces en los treinta como en la época en que va a comen zar tu felicidad.

—A veces eres un poeta, ¿lo sabías?

—¿Quieres que me lo ponga para que lo veas? —pre guntó Darién, señalando el colgante.

—¿Para que vea cómo te queda? No creo que te quede bien, Dari, —respondió ella, riéndose a carcajadas.

Él la miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Hacía mucho tiempo que no me llamaban Dari.

Serena notó que se sonrojaba. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que lo había llamado así.

—Lo siento...

—No, no importa. Una mujer bastante apasionada solía susurrármelo al oído cuando quería que hiciéra mos el amor —Darién vio que ella se ponía colorada y sonrió—. Eso te enseñará a no gastarme bromas, Serena Tsukino —dijo con voz ronca.

Se levantó, tomó la cajita de sus manos y se colocó detrás de ella para ponerle el colgante.

Al rozarla con los dedos provocó en Serena un esca lofrío.

—¿Qué vas a hacer esta noche? —le preguntó él sin soltar el colgante.

—Kayu quería que saliéramos con otras amigas a tomar una pizza, pero he decidido aplazarlo para la se mana que viene. Como mañana nos vamos a Irlanda, tengo que hacer la maleta esta noche.

—¿Preparar el equipaje en el día de tu cumpleaños?

—Sí, bueno, hemos tenido tanto trabajo aquí, Darién, que no me ha dado tiempo a pensar en el viaje.

—Te propongo una cosa. Tómate la mañana libre para hacer la maleta y hoy te vienes a cenar conmigo. De to dos modos, ibas a tomarte el viernes de descanso, ¿no?

—Pero eso era antes de que tuviéramos tanto trabajo.

—Serena, ya me las arreglaré sin ti mañana por la mañana. Será solo medio día —inclinó la cabeza para que su aliento rozara la oreja de la chica—. No le cuen tes a nadie que te he dicho esto, pero a veces eres de masiado responsable.

Ella se echó a reír y, al mismo tiempo, quería darse la vuelta y besarlo en los labios. Los tenía muy cerca... y recordaba con todo detalle lo maravilloso que era sentirlos contra los suyos.

—Me encantará cenar contigo, Darién —susurró.

—Estupendo. Entonces te recogeré a las ocho.

Se puso un vestido azul claro que se ceñía a su cuerpo de maravilla, se dejó el pelo suelto y no se puso gafas, sino lentes de contacto.

Estaba mirándose por última vez en el espejo del dormitorio cuando se oyó el timbre de la puerta.

Serena contestó al telefonillo.

—Soy yo.

La voz de Darién le provocó una extraña sensación en el estómago.

Pulsó el botón y, pocos minutos después, él apare ció en la entrada.

—Has llegado temprano.

—Sí, no he tardado tanto como pensaba. No hay ape nas tráfico —la miró de arriba abajo—. ¡Caramba! Estás preciosa.

—Gracias.

Él también estaba muy guapo, pensó ella. Su traje azul oscuro parecía de diseño italiano.

—¿Estás lista? He dejado el coche en doble fila, justo en la entrada. Está lloviendo y así no te mojarás al salir.

—Voy a por el bolso y el abrigo.

Darién apoyó levemente una mano en la espalda de ella cuando salieron de la casa. La ligereza del gesto elevó la temperatura de Serena y la hizo más consciente del poder que ese hombre tenía sobre ella.

Una parte de sí quería decirle que se olvidaran de la cena. «Quedémonos en casa y hagamos el amor». El deseo la devoraba de una manera desconcertante.

Pero intentó pensar en otra cosa. Se dijo que era mejor mantener con él una simple amistad... por lo menos, durante un tiempo, para ver cómo se desarro llaban las cosas. Después de todo, no hacía mucho que había terminado con Esmeralda

Darién la miró y, al notar que se había quedado pensativa, arqueó una ceja.

—¿Todo bien?

—Sí, todo bien.

—Estás muy callada.

—Estaba pensando en lo que tengo que meter en la maleta mañana —mintió.

—Rini hizo su maleta hace ya unos cuantos días. ¿Te lo había contado?

—No.

—Pues sí, metió la muñeca que tú le regalaste y un par de ositos de peluche. También su cuento favorito, además de cuatro pares de zapatos y su vestido favorito.

—¿Cuatro pares de zapatos? Es una niña encanta dora.

Darién soltó una carcajada.

—Gina ha tenido que luchar mucho para que la de jara rehacer la maleta.

—Parece que está muy contenta con el viaje.

—Es normal. Le ha contado a todo el mundo que va a ir a tu casa de Irlanda. Se lo ha dicho incluso al gato del vecino.

Ella se echó a reír.

—Me alegro de que le apetezca tanto.

—Fuiste muy amable al sugerir que se viniera con nosotros, Serena —añadió Darién con dulzura.

—La casa es muy grande y los hijos de mi prima es tarán allí. Ellie tiene dos niñas de la edad de Rini, más o menos. Sarán es un poco mayor y Jane un año más pequeña.

—De todas formas, has sido muy amable al invitarla —insistió él.

—A propósito, ¿quién se ha quedado con ella hoy?

—Gina, aunque tuve que pedírselo por favor. He de encontrar enseguida a alguien.

—Es difícil.

—Sí, lo es. Pero tú me ayudas mucho, Serena —cuando la miró de reojo, ella sintió que el estómago se le enco gía—. Gracias —añadió en voz baja.

—Sabes que me gusta ayudarte en todo lo que tenga que ver con Rini. Es una niña estupenda.

Aunque la escuchó en silencio, Darién parecía estar pensando en otra cosa.

—¿Sabes? Tú y yo deberíamos salir a cenar con más regularidad —dijo después de un momento—. Después de todo, nuestro negocio es la hostelería. Deberíamos ir cada semana a un sitio diferente como trabajo de in vestigación.

—Mejor que no lo hagamos.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque engordaría.

—No creo que tengas que preocuparte por eso. En tre nosotros, creo que tienes un cuerpo estupendo... A propósito, he reservado una mesa en el restaurante Waterside. Espero que te apetezca ir allí —añadió, cam biando precipitadamente de tema.

—Es quizá el mejor restaurante de Londres, así que sí me apetece. Pero si quieres investigar, ¿no debería mos ir a algún restaurante de la competencia?

—Quizá tengas razón —la miró con gesto seductor—. Pero hoy quiero hacer una investigación de otro tipo.

—¿Un control de calidad? —bromeó ella, confiando en no haberse puesto colorada.

—Algo parecido.

El restaurante Waterside estaba a orillas del Támesis. Era un edificio moderno, cuya fachada tenía la forma de un semicírculo de cristal para poder contem plar el río. La decoración era de un estilo que mezclaba el cristal con el hierro forjado, y tenía tres plantas. En la de abajo estaba la barra, que se extendía en una terraza. El restaurante se encontraba en las dos plantas superio res, unidas por una escalera negra de caracol.

Serena se alegraba de haberse puesto su vestido azul. Era elegante y moderno, por lo que resultaba ade cuado para ir allí.

El director del establecimiento, Jamie McDonald, los saludó cordialmente en la entrada. Después de que una persona se hiciera cargo del abrigo de Serena, fue ron conducidos a la barra.

Ella había estado allí varias veces en comidas de negocios, pero nunca había ido con Darién. Se sentó en uno de los altos taburetes y bebió un trago del Chardonnay que les habían servido mientras obser vaba a los camareros ir y venir. Darién estaba ha blando con Jamie.

En una situación normal, ella se habría interesado por la conversación, pero esa noche no. En lugar de ello, pensaba en cómo sería convertirse en la novia de Darién Chiba. Estudió su perfil y recordó lo bien que sabía besar.

Si Seiya le había hecho daño, ese hombre podía des trozarla, pensó de repente.

Darién la miró en ese momento y sonrió.

—Jamie, si no te importa, querríamos comer ya.

El hombre hizo un gesto con las manos, disculpán dose por haberlos entretenido. Luego los condujo a una de las plantas superiores, a una mesa que había en un rincón apartado. Después de darle un menú a cada uno, los dejó a solas.

—Quizá no ha sido una buena idea venir aquí —co mentó Darién—. Parece que no podemos escapar del trabajo, ¿verdad?

—No te preocupes —contestó ella.

Pero, en realidad, sí le hubiera gustado desaparecer del mundo por una hora como mínimo, y tener para ella sola a Darién.

—Debes de estar muriéndote de hambre —dijo él, abriendo la carta.

—La verdad es que no —contestó ella, esforzándose por concentrarse en el menú.

Se quedaron en silencio, envueltos por los sonidos del restaurante, al que comenzaban a llegar clientes. Serena era consciente de que Darién la estaba mirando con atención. Se preguntaba qué estaría pensando.

—¿Qué te ha dicho Seiya? —le preguntó de pronto.

—Nada. Como he firmado los documentos, estaba bastante contento.

—¿Te ha pagado el dinero que te debe?

—Preferiría no hablar de Seiya.

Él sacudió la cabeza.

—Deberías haberme dejado hablar con él. Tú eres demasiado blanda.

—Solo quería olvidarme de todo este asunto, Darién. Así que no me arrepiento de haber firmado esos docu mentos.

—¿Sigues enamorada de él?

—No —respondió ella, algo sorprendida por la pre gunta.

—Bueno, ya me imaginaba que dirías eso. No te gusta mostrarte débil ante los demás, ¿verdad?

Sus ojos se encontraron y a Serena comenzó a palpi tarle el corazón.

—No sé de qué estás hablando. Me has hecho una pregunta y yo te he contestado.

En ese momento, se acercó el camarero para tomar les nota. Ella pidió lo primero que vio en el menú.

Darién tenía razón: no le gustaba mostrarse débil ante los demás. Y no veía nada malo en ello.

—He dado en el clavo, ¿verdad? —le preguntó él una vez se retiró el camarero.

—No, te aseguro que no estoy enamorada de Seiya —dijo en un tono duro—. Ni de él, ni de nadie.

Otro camarero se acercó a la mesa con una botella de champán y les sirvió dos copas. Luego metió la bo tella en un cubo de hielo y se marchó.

—Feliz cumpleaños —dijo Darién, levantando su copa.

—Gracias.

Chocaron las copas y bebieron un poco.

—Lo siento —se excusó él—. No quería entrome terme.

—Y yo siento haberme puesto tan nerviosa. Quizá fuera mejor no hablar de Seiya.

—Te ha hecho daño, ¿verdad? ¿O quizá ha sido otra persona?

—No. Pero puede que sí me haya afectado lo de Seiya.

Sin embargo, Darién no la creía. Tenía la sospecha de que otra persona le había hecho daño. Y por eso le costaba tanto confiar en los demás. Se daba cuenta de que le iba a resultar duro ganarse su confianza.

—Si no quieres hablar de ello, no pasa nada. Yo tam poco quería hablar demasiado después de perder a Stephanie.

El le sonrió de un modo que hizo que a Serena se le encogiera el corazón.

—Y ahora, cuéntame algo acerca de tu familia —aña dió él, cambiando de tema—. Infórmame de todo lo que tenga que saber para el fin de semana.

Serena pareció relajarse al ver que no iban a seguir hablando de ella.

—Papá es médico de familia y Margaret, mi madras tra, trabaja con él como recepcionista.

—¿Se conocieron en el trabajo?

Serena asintió.

—¿Y tu familia? —preguntó ella.

—Mi padre murió hace cinco años y mi madre lo ha pasado muy mal. Estuvieron felizmente casados du rante cuarenta años.

—Eso es todo un éxito. Muy pocos son tan afortuna dos.

—Es cierto.

—¿Cuántos hermanos tienes?

—Tengo cinco hermanas. Soy el único varón.

Serena soltó una carcajada.

—No es extraño que te sientas tan cómodo entre mu jeres.

—Así es. Soy todo un experto —bromeó él.

—¿Y dónde viven tus hermanas?

—Dos de ellas en América, una en Francia, otra en Holanda y Maddi vive en Cornwall. Como vive más cerca, es a la que más veo.

—¿Eran de ella los pantalones que me puse?

—Sí.

—Te los tengo que devolver. Ya los he lavado y plan chado, pero siempre me olvido de llevártelos al tra bajo.

—No hay prisa.

Darién rellenó las copas de champán y siguieron charlando amistosamente mientras cenaban. Serena pensó que hacía mucho tiempo que no se relajaba tanto estando con un hombre.

—Gracias, ha sido una cena estupenda —le dijo a Darién una vez les sirvieron el café.

—Sí, lo hemos pasado muy bien —dijo él, mirándola con aquellos ojos azules e intensos que hacían que se derritiera por dentro—. Ahora será mejor que te lleve a casa.

En el camino de regreso, ambos fueron en silencio. Ella no dejaba de preguntarse si debería invitarlo a en trar. Desde luego, lo deseaba. Deseaba sentir de nuevo las manos de él sobre su piel. Deseaba saborear sus be sos.

—¿Te gustaría tomar un café en casa? —le preguntó por fin cuando él detuvo el coche frente a su edificio.

Él apagó el motor y se la quedó mirando en silencio mientras afuera seguía lloviendo.

—No —respondió—, pero gracias por ofrecérmelo.

—De acuerdo —dijo ella, decepcionada.

—Mañana pasaré a recogerte sobre la una y media.

Ella asintió.

—Gracias por la cena.

Como él no hizo ningún ademán de darle un beso de buenas noches, fue ella quien lo besó en la mejilla. Pero cuando se disponía a apartarse, él la agarró y la besó en los labios. Fue un beso apasionado que des pertó tal deseo en ella, que creyó que se iba a marear.

Luego la apartó con delicadeza y se metió en el co che.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 9**

DESPUÉS de meter los platos y vasos sucios del almuerzo en el lavavajillas, Serena echó un vis tazo al apartamento para comprobar que todo estuviera en orden.

Tenía el equipaje junto a la puerta y Darién llegaría en cualquier momento. Fue a la ventana y miró fuera, recordando el beso que él le había dado la noche ante rior. Sus labios la habían excitado de un modo increí ble. Si no fuera porque se conocían bien, podría llegar a creer que se había enamorado de él.

Pero ella sabía que el amor no funcionaba nunca. Lo único que hacía era nublarle a uno el cerebro y siempre acababa mal.

Pero entonces, ¿qué era lo que sentía cada vez que estaba cerca de él? ¿Y por qué cada vez que él la to caba ella se encendía de deseo?

En ese momento, el BMW de Darién dobló la es quina. Se apartó rápidamente de la ventana y se miró al espejo más cercano.

Después de mucho pensárselo, se había puesto unos vaqueros, un top y una chaqueta a juego. Se ha bía recogido el pelo y llevaba unas gafas nuevas que le habían costado bastante caras. Sabía que no debería habérselas comprado, debido a su precaria economía, pero le favorecían a la forma de su cara y no había po dido resistirse.

El timbre de la puerta interrumpió sus pensamien tos y fue a abrir. Él tenía un aspecto impresionante en ropa informal.

—Hola, ¿estás lista? —le preguntó, sonriéndole.

—Sí —respondió Serena, tratando de no hacer caso de los síntomas que una vez más Darién estaba desper tando en ella.

—¿Es ese todo tu equipaje? —preguntó él, señalando la maleta de ella.

—Es suficiente. ¿No te parece? —preguntó Serena, sonriendo.

Él la levantó y comprobó lo mucho que pesaba.

—No hay nada como llevar un equipaje ligero, ¿ver dad?

Salieron y Darién metió la maleta en el BMW. Serena vio que Rini la saludaba con efusividad desde el asiento de atrás.

—Hola, cariño —le dijo ella, subiéndose al coche—. ¿Te hace ilusión montar en avión?

Durante el camino al aeropuerto de Heathrow, la pequeña no dejó de charlar. Lo cual fue una suerte, ya que a Darién y a ella parecía envolverlos un tenso si lencio.

En un momento dado, él la rozó con el brazo al ir a poner el aire acondicionado y Serena sintió que una co rriente eléctrica la sacudía.

Quizá solo fuera atracción física, se dijo. No podía ser amor. Porque ella no quería enamorarse de alguien que nunca correspondería a su amor. No quería sufrir.

Darién dejó el coche en el parking del aeropuerto y fueron a recoger sus billetes. Después fueron a la sala de embarque.

—¿Quieres tomar un café? —le preguntó él a Serena —. Queda una hora para que salga el avión.

—Sí, gracias —respondió ella, sentándose con Rini junto a un ventanal mientras Darién iba a por las bebi das.

A pesar de que llevaba bastante tiempo trabajando para él, todavía no lo conocía bien, pensó. Descono cían muchas cosas el uno del otro. Así que no podía es tar enamorada, se repitió una vez más.

Se volvió hacia la barra del café, donde Darién estaba esperando a que lo despacharan. Una mujer muy guapa, que estaba esperando a su lado, le son rió provocativamente y él le sonrió a su vez. Serena sintió un ataque de celos totalmente desproporcio nado.

Poco después, él regresó con las bebidas.

—Apuesto a que estás emocionada de volver a casa —comentó él, mirándola a los ojos.

—Sí, mucho.

¿Quizá debería tratar de seducirlo esa noche?, pensó Serena.

La idea la sorprendió. Ella jamás había intentado algo así; pero, ¿por qué no? Sabía que Darién no se ne garía y quizá le serviría a ella para demostrarse a sí misma que no estaba enamorada de él. Sería sexo nada más.

—¿Cómo es tu casa, Serena ? —preguntó Rini.

—Es grande y da al mar. Los alrededores son precio sos. Dicen que se parece a una zona de Italia llamada la bahía de Nápoles.

—¿Y de verdad hay duendes en el jardín? —quiso sa ber la niña.

—¡Cientos de ellos! —contestó ella, sonriente—. Pero tienes que ser muy rápida para verlos. Corren mucho.

—¿Qué tengo que hacer si veo uno? —preguntó Rini, con los ojos muy abiertos por la excitación.

—Tienes que agarrarlo del abrigo y pedirle un deseo. Tienes que ser concreta... aunque también educada. A los duendes les gustan los buenos modales.

—Lo intentaré —afirmó ella, asintiendo muy seria.

Serena miró a Darién. Quizá no le gustaba que le lle nara a su hija la cabeza de fantasías.

—Espero que no sea un fin de semana demasiado aburrido para ti, Darién.

Este sonrió.

—No seas tonta. Es más, en cuanto llegue allí, inten taré atrapar unos cuantos duendes. Me vendrían bien para hacer que Renaldo firme esta tarde.

Ella frunció el ceño.

—¿La reunión va a ser esta tarde?

—Sí... a las cuatro y media.

—¡Pero del próximo viernes, no de este!

—Así era, pero lo adelantaron de repente. Me llama ron esta mañana para decírmelo.

—En ese caso, no deberías acompañarme a Irlanda. ¡Deberías quedarte! Es muy importante, Darién.

—No más importante que la boda de tu hermana, ¿a que no? —sonrió—. Soy un hombre de palabra, Serena, y un trato es un trato. Te dije que vendría contigo a Ir landa y aquí estoy.

—Pero podías haber cancelado el vuelo de hoy y ha ber salido mañana. De todos modos, la boda no será hasta mañana... Yo voy un poco antes para probarme el vestido de dama de honor...

—Serena, no hace falta que esté yo allí para que se firmen los contratos. He hecho todo el trabajo prelimi nar y ahora es cosa de los abogados.

En ese momento, anunciaron su vuelo y Darién es bozó una sonrisa.

—De todas maneras, es demasiado tarde para cam biar de opinión. Vamos.

El avión aterrizó en Dublín una hora después y no tardaron en recoger el equipaje y alquilar un coche. Un Mercedes blanco.

Darién metió todo en el maletero y le pidió a Rini que se sentara en la parte de atrás y se pusiera el cinturón de seguridad.

—¿Sabes ir desde aquí? —le preguntó a Serena mientras ellos dos se subían también al vehículo—. ¿O tenemos que utilizar el mapa que nos acaban de dar?

—Conocería el camino incluso con los ojos cerra dos, Darién.

Ella le fue indicando para no tener que entrar en la ciudad. La carretera iba, durante un tiempo, pegada a la costa.

—Solía venir a la universidad por aquí —comentó con una cierta nostalgia—. Tomaba el tren que seguía la costa, atravesando un paisaje espectacular.

—¿Te gusta estar de vuelta? —quiso saber Darién.

Ella asintió.

—Es extraño, pero no me he dado cuenta de lo que lo echaba de menos hasta ahora. Hace dos años que no vengo a casa.

—Es mucho tiempo. Y el vuelo es corto. Me sor prende que no vengas algún fin de semana que otro.

—Sí, pero ya sabes cómo es la vida. Estás siempre muy ocupado y el tiempo pasa con rapidez.

—Espero que no tenga nada que ver con que haya mos tenido tanto trabajo últimamente.

Serena sonrió, haciendo un gesto negativo...

—El año pasado vi a mi padre. Vino a Londres y se quedó conmigo una semana.

—¿Por qué te fuiste a Inglaterra?

—En la empresa para la que yo trabajaba en Dublín me ofrecieron irme a la sucursal de Londres. Era bueno para mi curriculum y, además, me gustó la idea de independizarme de mi familia.

—¿Es la empresa que te pidió que volvieras?

—Sí, pero me alegro de no haberlo hecho.

—Yo también. Cambiaste mi despacho el mismo día que llegaste.

—Espero que no para peor.

—Eres muy buena en tu trabajo, Serena, ya lo sabes. Y no me gustaría nada que te fueras —la miró de reojo—. Haces bien cualquier cosa.

¿Era una manera de decirle que le gustaba el trato que habían hecho para ir juntos a las reuniones de tra bajo?

—¿Qué le has contado a tu padre de mí? —añadió para cambiar de tema.

—No demasiado. Y por favor, no le hagas caso cuando empiece con su sermón habitual de que tengo que casarme. Tú desconecta. Si le haces caso y le con testas, es peor.

—¿Qué quieres que piense de nuestra relación? ¿Cómo vamos a dormir?

La pregunta desconcertó a Serena, que enseguida miró hacia Rini.

—Está dormida, así que me lo puedes decir sin miedo.

—No he sugerido que nuestra relación sea seria. Margaret dijo que pondría a Rini en una habitación con dos camas cerca de mi dormitorio. Mi habitación tiene una cama de matrimonio. Creo que lo ha organizado así para dejar que nosotros hagamos lo que que ramos —miró hacia la carretera—. Hay que tomar el pró ximo desvío a la derecha.

—¿Y cómo vamos a organizamos?

—Bueno, tú o yo podemos dormir en la cama de ma trimonio —contestó, un poco nerviosa.

—Los detalles los dejamos para luego, ¿no?

—Sí, mejor... da igual.

Siguió un silencio prolongado en el que Serena ima ginó muchas cosas. La mayoría de ellas relacionadas con cómo podía conseguir meter a Darién Chiba en su cama. Podía intentar seducirlo con un camisón transparente. El problema era que no tenía ninguno. Esbozó una sonrisa y se dijo que estaba volviéndose loca.

—Nuestra casa es esa de allí —dijo, señalando una puerta casi cubierta por la hiedra.

Darién tomó la calle que rodeaba los bonitos jardi nes para subir la colina.

Serena, en ese momento, comenzó a sentir una gran inquietud. ¿Qué hacer?

¡Una cosa era acompañarlo a las cenas de trabajo y otra muy distinta llevarlo a la casa de su familia... con la intención de seducirlo!


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 10**

CUANDO el coche se detuvo en la puerta, Mina salió a recibirlos. —Ya estáis aquí al fin —exclamó, abrazando a su hermana—. Pensé que no llegaríais nunca.

Serena estuvo un buen rato abrazada a su hermana. Y finalmente, le presentó a Darién.

—Hola, encantado de conocerte.

Él iba a darle la mano, pero Mina le estampó un beso en la mejilla.

—Me alegro mucho de conocerte —dijo con afecto—. Hemos oído hablar mucho de ti.

—¿Sí?

Darién y Serena se miraron desconcertados. Lo único que ella le había contado a su hermana era que la relación con Seiya se había acabado y que se sentía atra ída por su jefe.

—Espero que haya sido bien —comentó él, haciendo una mueca.

—Por supuesto.

—Estás guapísima, Mina —comentó Serena, tra tando de cambiar de tema.

—Tú también. Es evidente que el amor te sienta bien.

Ella miró de reojo a Darién y trató de no sonrojarse. Por suerte, en ese momento salieron sus padres.

Serena les dio un beso a ambos y luego besó de nuevo a su padre.

—Estoy muy contenta de verte, papá —afirmó, mi rando dentro de sus amables ojos azules—. Estás bien. Quizá con más canas...

El padre de Serena tenía el pelo blanco hacía mucho tiempo, pero ella trató de hacer un chiste para disimu lar su emoción.

Graham Tsukino también estaba conmovido.

—Has estado tanto tiempo fuera, que te has olvidado de cómo es tu viejo padre; ese es el problema.

Se quedaron allí unos minutos, disfrutando del sol mientras Serena hacía las presentaciones. Todos habla ban a la vez y estaban contentos. De repente, ella se acordó de Rini.

Fue hacia el coche y vio que la pequeña seguía pro fundamente dormida.

—Rini, bonita —dijo abriendo la puerta y tocándola suavemente en el hombro—. Hemos llegado.

La niña abrió los ojos, desorientada por completo. Luego dejó que Serena la sacara del coche. Permaneció silenciosa y tímida cuando todos la saludaron. Al ver que Margaret se inclinaba para decirle que si quería entrar en casa y tomar una limonada, se escondió entre las piernas de Serena.

—Te gustaría tomar un poco de limonada, ¿a que sí, cariño? —Serena la levantó en brazos—. Vamos dentro y veamos qué otra cosa podemos encontrar... a lo mejor un poco de chocolate.

—Se relajará cuando vea a Sarah y a Jane —dijo Mina—. Son las hijas de mi prima —informó a Darién—. Están en el jardín de atrás, jugando. No creo que hayan oído el coche.

Él se fijó en cómo se abrazaba su hija a Serena mientras miraba a todos con sus grandes ojos azules. Notaba la ternura natural con la que Serena la trataba.

El modo en que le apartaba el pelo de los ojos y le son reía. Y se sintió conmovido.

—¡Caramba, cómo pesas! —Exclamó Serena, mirando a Darién—. Estoy segura de que has crecido algunos centímetros durante el viaje. Si sigue así, no voy a po der sostenerla en brazos.

—¿Quieres que la tenga yo?

—No, ya me las arreglo. Prefiero que te encargues del equipaje.

—No habrás traído kilos de más, ¿no, hermanita? —dijo Mina, riéndose—. Serena siempre viaja con ex ceso de equipaje y, cuando llega, tiene que pagar una tarifa extra. Me temo que vas a tener que trabajar un poco, Darién.

—No me importa. Merece la pena romperse los liga mentos si es por ella.

Todos echaron a reír.

—Te echaré una mano —le ofreció Graham mientras las mujeres entraban en la casa.

Fueron directamente a la enorme cocina, que había sido siempre el centro del hogar y en la que habían he cho grandes cambios.

—¡Santo Dios, Margaret! Parece que esperas a un re gimiento —exclamó Serena, tomando una galleta de chocolate de un plato y dándosela a Rini.

—Graham piensa que si vamos esta noche a tomar una copa al pub, luego pueden venirse algunos amigos a casa —le explicó Margaret mientras ponía la tetera al fuego—. Ya sabes lo que pasa en estos casos.

—Sí, cualquier excusa es buena para hacer una fiesta, ¿verdad? —contestó, soltando una carcajada.

Margaret siguió preparando el té y Serena sentó a Rini en un sillón al lado de la chimenea. El teléfono no dejaba de sonar y se puso a ayudar a su madre.

—Me alegro mucho de que estés aquí, Serena —co mentó Mina, apoyándose en el brazo del sillón donde estaba Rini—. Llevamos así un montón de días. Apenas tenemos tiempo para nada.

—Preparar una boda es casi como preparar una gue rra —contestó ella, abriendo la nevera para sacar la le che.

—¡Ni que lo digas! —exclamó Mina, haciendo un expresivo gesto con los ojos—. Y cada día es peor. Yaten y yo estamos empezando a pensar que debería mos habernos casado en una playa del Caribe.

—Serena, ¿quién está en el jardín? —pregunto Rini, arrodillándose en el sillón para mirar por la ventana.

—Son las hijas de mi prima Ellie. ¿Dónde está Ellie? —añadió, dirigiéndose a Mina.

—Se fue de compras a primera hora de la mañana y todavía no ha vuelto.

Serena dejó el té reposando y se llevó a la niña al jardín para que conociera a Sarah y Jane.

—A los niños no les cuesta mucho superar la timi dez entre ellos ¿verdad? —comentó Mina sonriendo al mirar hacia el jardín minutos después y ver que las niñas desaparecían en la casa de Wendy, riendo ale gremente.

Serena sonrió, contagiada por la felicidad de los ni ños.

—Darién es realmente atractivo —aseguró Mina, mirándolo a través de la ventana—. No me extraña que te guste desde hace dos años.

—No... me gusta desde hace dos años —la corrigió Serena —. Ha sido una cosa reciente.

—Creo que no. Cada vez que mencionabas a Darién, tu voz se volvía misteriosa. Siempre te ha gustado. Da igual. Ahora te dejo sola. Mamá quiere que arregle tu habitación. Hemos puesto allí a Darién, claro. ¿Y crees que a Rini le gustará dormir con Sarah y Jane? Es que Yaten va a venir a dormir aquí porque ha tenido que dejar su habitación a uno de sus primos.

Serena abrió la boca para decir algo, pero luego cambió de idea. Quería dormir con Darién y quizá se le había presentado la disculpa perfecta.

—¿Todo bien, Serena ? —preguntó Mina frunciendo el ceño—. Parece que se llevan bien —añadió refirién dose a las niñas.

Serena sabía que debería decir que el arreglo para Rini estaba bien, pero que ella y Darién necesitaban habitaciones separadas.

—Está bien —fue su respuesta, sin embargo.

—Gracias a Dios —murmuró Mina soltando un sus piro de alivio.

—Gracias a Dios, ¿por qué? —preguntó Darién, que entraba en ese momento.

El nerviosismo de Serena aumentó. ¿Qué demonios iba a decir Darién cuando supiera que ella había acep tado dormir con él?

—Que no te importa que Rini duerma en la misma habitación que mis sobrinas.

—Por supuesto que no.

—No suele haber problema de espacio, pero con la boda están todas las habitaciones ocupadas.

—Quizá deberíamos ir a un hotel —murmuró Serena —. Así las cosas serían más fáciles.

—¿Estás de broma? Queremos que te quedes aquí, Serena —dijo Mina con cara de horror—. No se lo digas ni a mamá ni a papá... Echarían a cualquiera a la calle antes de que vosotros tuvierais que iros.

—Mina, te llama Yaten —gritó Margaret desde la entrada.

Ella se disculpó y salió corriendo.

—¿Va todo bien, Serena ? —preguntó Darién una vez se quedaron a solas.

—Bueno... —levantó la vista y lo miró a los ojos—... hay un pequeño problema de espacio —admitió con voz ronca.

—Sí, eso he creído entender.

—Nosotros tendremos que compartir habitación —concluyó.

Los minutos pasaban y él no decía nada. Serena se estaba poniendo cada vez más nerviosa.

—Supongo que podría hablar con Margaret para que lo cambiaran —dijo finalmente, casi desesperada. No quería forzar la situación—. Las niñas pueden dormir en la cama grande de mi habitación y nosotros tendría mos un dormitorio de dos camas.

—¿Es eso lo que quieres tú? —Darién se encogió de hombros—. Francamente, me parece que sería armar un lío para conseguir una pequeña diferencia. Será mejor que nos quedemos así.

—Entonces, ¿te parece bien? —preguntó dubitativa—. ¿O sería mejor si nos vamos a un hotel?

—Serena, soy una persona que sé controlarme, lo sa bes. El hecho de que vayamos a compartir una cama, no significa que espere automáticamente que hagamos el amor —sonrió y observó cómo ella se sonrojaba—. Oye, —la tomó por la barbilla y la obligó a que lo mirara a los ojos—, nunca te haría daño, Serena. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

^De acuerdo... entonces no diremos nada y dejare mos las cosas como están.

Darién asintió.

—Buena idea. Creo que Margaret tiene ya suficiente trabajo con la boda como para preocuparse por cómo vamos a dormir.

En ese momento, llegó Mina.

—Serena, tenemos que ir a la boutique para que te pruebes el vestido. Podríamos ir ahora. Les dije que nos pasaríamos lo antes posible.

—Claro —Serena Miró a Darién—. No tardaré mucho, ¿por qué no llamas al despacho y averiguas si ha fir mado Renaldo?

—A veces me parece que ese negocio te preocupa más a ti que a mí —comentó Darién, sonriendo.

Ella le sonrió a su vez.

—Hasta luego.

—Hasta luego, cariño —se despidió también Darién, inclinándose sobre ella y besándola en los labios.

Ella se alejó sorprendida y excitada.

—Ese vestido te queda estupendamente —dijo Mina mientras regresaba a casa varias horas después—. Tenía miedo de que nos hubiéramos equivocado con las me didas, pero estás preciosa con él.

—A ti también te queda muy bien el vestido de boda, Mina. Vas a ser la novia más guapa que haya habido nunca.

—Gracias, Serena —Mina se volvió hacia su her mana—. No sabes cómo lamento que no funcionara lo tuyo con Seiya. ¿De verdad te has tomado tan bien la ruptura como parece?

—Sí, lo único que ha salido herido ha sido mi orgu llo. Seguramente, no estábamos hechos el uno para el otro y lo mejor haya sido romper. Así que quizá me haya hecho un favor, al fin y al cabo.

—Sí, porque Darién es una maravilla.

—Es cierto, pero no saques conclusiones demasiado deprisa.

—Es evidente que os entendéis muy bien —dijo Mina, deteniendo el coche a la puerta de la casa—. Y ahora, podríamos ir al pub a tomar algo con los hom bres. No te preocupes por Rini. Ellie se ha ofrecido a quedarse con ella.

—Tendré que consultárselo a Darién. Quizá no quiera dejarla con ella, ya que, como acabamos de lle gar, la niña no está acostumbrada a la casa.

Serena salió del coche y ayudó a Mina a sacar los vestidos. Ya era de noche y hacía fresco.

—Además, ¿no trae mala suerte que veas al novio la noche antes de la boda?

—No importa. Después de haberme probado el ves tido, sé que ya nada puede salir mal.

Darién y su padre estaban tomando café en el sa lón.

—Hola, ¿qué tal? —los saludó Serena, sonriendo—. Es pero que mi padre no te haya estado enseñando fotos mías de cuando era todavía un bebé.

—La verdad es que sí me las ha enseñado —respon dió Darién—. He visto hasta las que salías desnuda en la bañera.

—¡Papá, no será verdad!

Pero al ver que su padre echaba a reír, se dio cuenta de que él le estaba tomando el pelo.

—Muy gracioso, Darién —añadió ella.

—¿Qué tal te queda el vestido? —preguntó él, son riendo.

—Le queda perfecto —respondió Mina—. Está estu penda.

—Serena siempre está estupenda —comentó él.

—No exageres —replicó Serena.

—Bueno, ¿y qué vamos a hacer esta noche? —Pre guntó Mina—. Serena dice que no podéis venir a tomar una copa al pub con nosotros porque tenéis que queda ros con Rini.

—¿De veras? —preguntó Darién, volviéndose hacia Serena.

—Ya sé que Ellie se ha ofrecido a quedarse con ella, pero quizá Rini se sienta algo insegura al no conocer la casa.

—No creo que eso sea ningún problema —dijo él—. Rini se lleva muy bien con Sarán y Jane. De hecho, hacía mucho que no la veía tan contenta. Además, tu prima me ha dicho que, si surge algún problema, me llamará al móvil.

—Muy bien —dijo Mina—. Pues entonces voy a lla mar a Yaten para comentarle que nos encontraremos allí.

Serena presentó a Darién a otro grupo de amigos. La pequeña taberna estaba abarrotada de gente y, a pesar de que era más de medianoche, todavía seguían sir viendo bebidas.

—En Inglaterra ya habrían tocado la campana hace tiempo —le comentó Darién a Graham, que estaba sen tado a su lado—. Y después de la campana, no se pue den servir más bebidas.

En el extremo más alejado de la mesa de ellos em pezaron a tocar música y mucha gente se puso a cantar en la barra, donde estaba Serena.

—Serena tiene una voz muy bonita —comentó Gra ham—. ¿La has oído cantar alguna vez?

—No. No sabía que le gustara cantar.

Darién se quedó mirando lo guapa que estaba con el vestido rosa que se había puesto. Sus ojos parecían bri llar aún más de lo normal.

Ella se fijó en que la estaba mirando y le sonrió. Al contrario que en otras ocasiones, no apartó la vista, sino que lo miró a los ojos con una expresión que lo excitó mucho. La deseaba tanto... La sola idea de dor mir con ella en la cama de matrimonio hacía que le quemara la sangre.

Recordaba que por la tarde le había dicho que no iba a aprovecharse de la situación. Pero, en esos mo mentos, se daba cuenta de que le iba a ser imposible dormir con ella sin hacer nada.

—Te gusta mucho mi hija, ¿verdad? —le preguntó Graham.

—¿Y a quién no le gustaría? —contestó Darién, vol viéndose hacia él—. Es preciosa.

—Hacía mucho tiempo que no la veía tan feliz —co mentó su padre.

—Supongo que, en cualquier caso, le costará superar la ruptura con Seiya.

—Quizá. Sé que le gustaba Seiya, pero desde luego no era una relación muy apasionada.

—¿Por qué piensas eso?

—Cuando fui a visitarla a Londres, me di cuenta de que él no estaba muy enamorado de Serena y creo que ella lo sabía. Pero, al parecer, prefería tener una relación amistosa con él antes que vivir un romance apasionado —Graham sacudió la cabeza—. ¿Has conocido a Seiya?

—Sí, lo vi una vez en una fiesta de navidad. Me pa reció un tipo muy tranquilo.

—Es un intelectual —añadió Graham—. Se pasaba todo el tiempo estudiando y no le dedicaba a mi hija demasiada atención.

—¿Y por qué quería Serena casarse con alguien así? —preguntó Darién, asombrado.

—Creo que lo veía como un hombre en el que podía confiar. Ella ha sufrido mucho a lo largo de su vida. Ha vivido cosas muy tristes.

—¿Cómo cuáles?

—¿No te ha hablado de su padrastro?

—No, ni siquiera sabía que tuviera ningún padrastro.

—Tampoco me extraña. Es algo que Serena quiere ol vidar. Creo que no debería haberte dicho nada —se quedó mirando a su hija en silencio durante un rato—. Creo que se siente muy bien contigo y con Rini. Darién, prométeme que no le harás daño o te las tendrás que ver conmigo.

Él sonrió al oír aquello.

—No es broma. Me siento muy culpable por haberla abandonado. Le fallé entonces, pero no volverá a suce der.

—Creo que deberías contarme todo esto más despacio.

—No quiero entrar en detalles, pero te bastará saber que mi primera mujer me dejó por un conquistador, un donjuán... Bueno, yo pensaba que no era nada más que eso, porque si no, nunca lo habría dejado al cuidado de Serena.

Darién lo miró con los ojos entornados.

—Diamante era un abogado muy reputado y, en apa riencia, un ciudadano honrado, pero resultó que en la intimidad de su hogar era un hombre extremadamente violento.

Graham se quedó mirando su bebida en silencio.

—Te juro que yo no sabía nada. Tengo que reconocer que estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de reconstruir mi vida con Margaret. Cuando Serena vino a vernos al guna vez en vacaciones, me daba cuenta de que era muy reservada, pero pensaba que se debía a que estaba afectada por la muerte de su madre.

Hizo una breve pausa.

—Más tarde, cuando se vino a vivir conmigo, le pre gunté por qué no me había contado nada y ella me res pondió que no quería dejar sola a su madre con aquel hombre. Tenía miedo de que le pasara algo —Graham sacudió la cabeza—. Tenía once años cuando me contó aquello y no puedes imaginarte cómo me afectó.

Darién se quedó mirando fijamente a Serena y com prendió al fin por qué ella a veces era tan reservada.

—Nunca se lo había contado a nadie que no fuera de la familia —añadió Graham—. Pero creo que puede ayu darte a entenderla. Porque, a pesar de que ella asegura que lo ha superado, a veces pienso que no es así.

En ese momento, Serena se acercó a ellos.

—¿Por qué estáis tan serios? —les preguntó.

—Cosas de hombres —dijo su padre, levantándose para ir a la barra.

Serena se sentó en la silla de él.

—¿Qué te ha estado contando? —le preguntó en un tono alegre—. Espero que no te haya estado interro gando por tus intenciones.

Darién soltó una carcajada.

—Me estaba diciendo que cantas muy bien.

—Bueno, papá piensa que lo hago todo bien.

—Quizá esté en lo cierto —dijo él, sonriendo—. ¿Te apetece que nos vayamos andando a casa?

—Sí.

Aunque el camino no estaba iluminado por farolas, podían orientarse gracias a que había luna llena.

—Parece que mañana va a hacer bueno —comentó Serena.

—Sí, eso parece.

Ella se volvió hacia Darién y se preguntó en qué es taría pensando, porque parecía distraído. Entonces, se dio cuenta de que quizá había llamado al despacho y había recibido malas noticias.

—¿Has llamado al trabajo?

—Sí.

—¿Y qué ha pasado? —preguntó ella, impaciente—. ¿Ha firmado ya Renaldo?

—Sí, ha firmado.

Ella no pudo contenerse y se echó en sus brazos.

—Lo lograste. ¡Darién, me alegro tanto por ti!

—Bueno, tú me has ayudado mucho —comentó él—. Hacemos muy buen equipo, ¿no te parece?

De pronto, ella se dio cuenta de que seguían abraza dos.

—Sí, me lo parece.

Él inclinó la cabeza y la besó.

Serena le pasó los brazos por detrás del cuello, apre tándose contra él mientras respondía al beso apasiona damente.

Cuando él la soltó, estaba temblorosa y sin aliento.

—¡Vaya, menudo beso!

—Teníamos que celebrarlo de algún modo, ¿no?

Ella asintió.

—¿Y no vamos a seguir celebrándolo?

Él volvió a besarla con tanta ternura, que ella se sintió como si le hubiera tocado el alma. Fue una sen sación que no había vivido nunca.

Cuando él se separó de ella, se sentía mareada y tuvo que apoyarse en Darién un momento.

—Cuando dije que no deberíamos tener una aventura amorosa, estaba equivocada —susurró en medio de la os curidad—. Me preocupaba que pudiera afectar a nuestra relación laboral, pero ahora sé que no —cerró los ojos y hundió su cabeza en el pecho de él—. Al fin y al cabo, los dos somos adultos y sabemos que no va en serio...

—Serena —la interrumpió él.

—¿Qué?

—¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Ella pensó que había oído mal. Pero cuando se apartó y lo miró a los ojos, vio que no era así.

Se sentía muy confusa.

—Sí, ya te he dicho que formamos buen equipo y además tratas muy bien a Rini.

—¿Me estás pidiendo que me case contigo solo por que no encuentras una niñera para tu hija? —dijo en tono de broma.

—Te lo estoy pidiendo porque me he dado cuenta de que significas mucho para mí —dijo, mirándola fija mente a los ojos—. Y no quiero perderte.

—Pero si apenas me conoces —protestó ella.

—Claro que te conozco.

—Te digo que no pienso ser la sustituía de tu niñera.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —Darién parecía per plejo—. No necesito que seas la niñera de Rini. Preci samente estamos haciendo las entrevistas para contra tar a una. Lo que necesito es a alguien con quien compartir mi vida.

—¿Y qué hay del amor? —susurró ella.

Darién se encogió de hombros.

—Dijiste que no creías en él y yo también creo que un matrimonio debe basarse en algo más sólido —él le agarró una mano—. Así que, ¿qué respondes?

—Debes haberte vuelto loco —dijo ella.

—Soy un hombre rico y puedo cuidar de ti.

—No necesito que nadie me cuide.

—Está bien. Quizá te necesite yo a ti más que tu a mí. Pero te aseguro que puedo ofrecerte una forma de vida agradable. Me gustaría que siguieras trabajando conmigo, pero lo dejo a tu elección. Lo único que te pido es que seas una buena madre para Rini.

—¿Quieres casarte conmigo solo porque tu hija nece sita una madre? ¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿No quieres ser feliz?

—Es que voy a ser feliz.

Serena sacudió la cabeza.

—No me respondas todavía —añadió él—. Piénsatelo. Disfrutemos del fin de semana y ya me contestarás cuando volvamos a Inglaterra.

Ella se quedó en silencio y él se acercó y la agarró de la barbilla, obligándola a que lo mirara a los ojos.

—¿Trato hecho? No pierdes nada por pensártelo. Si respondes que no, no pasará nada. Seguiremos traba jando juntos como si nunca te lo hubiera propuesto.

Ella se quedó mirándolo con escepticismo. Quizá él sí fuera capaz de olvidarlo y volver a su relación de an tes, pero para ella no iba a ser tan fácil.

Se separaron al oír que se acercaba un coche, que frenó cuando llegó donde estaban ellos. Eran Mina y Yaten.

—¿Queréis que os llevemos? —les preguntó Yaten, asomándose por la ventanilla.

—Claro que queremos —contestó Darién, agarrando la mano de ella y dirigiéndose al coche.

En el asiento de atrás iba otra pareja y Serena se vio obligada a sentarse muy cerca de Darién. Cuando él la abrazó, el aroma de su colonia la hizo recordar cómo habían hecho el amor la otra noche en su apartamento. Pero aun así, sabía que casarse con él sería una equivo cación.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 11**

YATEN aparcó frente a la casa y también lo hi cieron varios coches que lo seguían. Al pare cer, medio pub había ido con ellos.

Serena se separó de Darién y fue a la cocina con el resto de la gente.

—Tómate una copa antes de irte a la cama —le ofre ció Mina.

Pero ella no había bebido alcohol en toda la noche y no le apetecía empezar en ese momento.

—No, gracias —se volvió buscando a Darién, pero no lo vio por ninguna parte.

—Oh, venga, tómate algo. Es mi despedida de sol tera, Serena —insistió Mina, sirviéndole una copa de vino—. Todavía no me creo que vaya a casarme ma ñana.

Serena vio entonces a Darién, que estaba charlando con Margaret. Parecía completamente relajado. Como si no acabara de pedirle que se casara con él. En ese momento, una morena muy atractiva se acercó a él. Poco después, los dos estaban riéndose.

Si se casaba con él, debería acostumbrarse a ese tipo de cosas, pensó ella, enfadada. No, él no la quería. Solo deseaba una madre para su hija.

Serena agarró su copa de vino con el ceño fruncido.

Se fijó en cómo se reía Darién. Tenía una risa en cantadora. De hecho, todo en él era perfecto... y por eso se había enamorado de él. Sí, tenía que admitirlo.

—Estoy enamorada de Darién Chiba —dijo en voz alta.

—Perdona. ¿Qué has dicho? —le preguntó Mina, que estaba charlando con una amiga.

—Nada —respondió Serena, dando un trago de vino—. Me voy a la cama. Estoy muy cansada.

—Sí, y tú también deberías acostarte, Mina —le dijo Margaret, que se había unido a ellas—. Debes des cansar para mañana. No te olvides de que tu hermana y tú habéis quedado en pasaros a las nueve por la pe luquería.

Mina hizo una mueca.

—No te preocupes, mamá, mañana estaré bien.

Darién echó un vistazo a su alrededor. Llevaba un rato tratando de deshacerse de aquella mujer, pero ella no se separaba de él.

—¿Con quién me has dicho que has venido? —le pre guntó la mujer, sonriéndole.

—Con Serena, la hermana de Mina.

—Muy bien. Yo soy hermana de Yaten y, por cierto, me llamo Anita.

—Encantado de conocerte —dijo él, fijándose en que Serena ya no estaba allí.

—Se ha acostado ya —le dijo Margaret que, al pasar por su lado, se había dado cuenta de que la estaba bus cando con la vista.

—Gracias, Margaret. Yo también me voy a acostar —dijo, sonriendo a Anita—. Hasta mañana.

—Hasta mañana.

Anita se quedó evidentemente decepcionada.

Darién, al salir al pasillo, decidió ir a echar un vis tazo a Rini antes de acostarse.

La habitación de las niñas se encontraba a oscuras, pero la puerta estaba entreabierta. Cuando la abrió del todo, vio que Serena estaba sentada en el borde de la cama de Rini.

—Hola —susurró él, entrando.

Se podía oír la plácida respiración de las niñas. Sarah y Jane estaban acostadas en una cama y Rini en la otra.

Darién se fijó en que su hija se había acostado junto a la muñeca que le había regalado Serena por su cum pleaños. En la mesilla estaba su libro de cuentos favo rito.

—Me pregunto cuántas veces le habrá hecho leer a—Ellie el de _Los duendes y el zapatero _—susurró Darién, mirando a Rini con una sonrisa en los labios.

—A mí también me gustaba cuando era como ella —comentó Serena —. Debe tener relación con lo de irte a la cama y que a la mañana siguiente todos tus proble mas se hayan solucionado como por arte de magia.

—¿Fue cuando tu madre se volvió a casar?

—¿Cómo te has enterado de eso?

—Me lo contó tu padre y también me dijo que no te llevabas bien con tu padrastro.

—No debió contarte nada —dijo, enfadada.

Se levantó de la cama e hizo además de irse, pero él la sujetó por un brazo.

—No trates de escapar de mí, Serena.

Ella se quedó mirando la mano con la que la tenía agarrada y él la soltó.

—¿Qué más te dijo?

—Nada más. Lo que me extraña es que no me lo hu bieras contado tú antes.

—No hay nada que contar —replicó ella, saliendo de la habitación.

Serena entró a su dormitorio muy enfadada. No comprendía por qué su padre le había hablado de Dimante a Darién, ya que sabía que ella no quería acor darse de aquella época de su vida.

Se puso a pasear de un lado para otro y, cuando se abrió la puerta, se volvió hacia él, furiosa.

—Déjame sola.

—No quiero —dijo él con suavidad—. Lamento ha berte disgustado al mencionar a tu padrastro.

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

—Lo pasé muy mal en esa época, Darién, y prefiero no hablar de ello.

—A veces, para poder olvidar el pasado hay que en frentarse a él.

—Lo he intentado.

Cuando él se acercó unos pasos, ella retrocedió.

—No tendrás miedo de mí, ¿verdad?

—No... por supuesto que no.

—Pero estás enfadada.

—No estoy enfadada contigo —lo miró fijamente a los ojos—. Solo estoy asustada —añadió, admitiendo al fin la verdad.

Estaba asustada por cómo la hacía sentirse Darién y por no saber dónde la podía llevar aquello.

—¿Asustada de qué?

—Del matrimonio y todo lo que conlleva.

—Pero tú ibas a casarte con Seiya.

Ella lo miró y estuvo a punto de decirle que Seiya nunca la había hecho sentirse como cuando estaba con él. Nunca la había hecho perder el control del modo en que lo hacía con él.

—No sé si me habría acabado casando con él —susu rró—. Si te soy sincera, tenía ya bastantes dudas antes de romper con él.

—¿Por qué?

—Tenía miedo de estar equivocándome. Mi madre sufrió tanto con mi padrastro... ¿Sabes lo que es vivir en una casa donde siempre había gritos? —a Serena le tembló la voz—. Ellos decían que se querían, pero al fi nal ese amor acabó destruyéndolos.

—Todas las relaciones no son así.

—Quizá no, pero de todos modos me gustaría que no me lo hubieras propuesto.

Él arqueó una ceja.

—No me mires así, Darién. Las cosas nos iban bien tal como estábamos.

—No es cierto —dijo él, sonriendo.

A Serena la estaba irritando lo calmado que parecía él.

—Sí que lo es. Podríamos haber vivido un romance sin más complicaciones. Pero tú lo has estropeado todo.

—No estoy de acuerdo —dijo él, agarrándola y atra yéndola hacia sí—. No he estropeado nada —la agarró por la barbilla y la besó con dulzura.

Aquel beso fue tan tierno, que la excitó de un modo increíble. Pero no era solo una atracción sexual. Estaba enamorada de él. Lo quería con toda el alma.

—Quiero hacer el amor contigo, Serena —susurró él—. Te deseo enormemente y no quiero tener un romance contigo. Quiero que formemos una familia juntos.

Ella sintió las manos calientes de él a través de su ropa y, finalmente, le pasó los brazos por detrás del cuello y lo besó con pasión. De pronto, todos sus mie dos desaparecieron.

—Yo también te deseo —admitió ella sin aliento.

Él le bajó diestramente la cremallera del vestido y ella no trató de impedírselo, sino que, al contrario, si guió besándolo con ardor.

Entonces, él la levantó en brazos y la llevó a la cama, donde se desnudaron el uno al otro con frenesí.

Enseguida, el vestido de Serena fue a reunirse en el suelo con la camisa de él. Ella llevaba un sujetador de raso y braguita a juego. Él se la quedó mirando provo cativamente antes de besarla de nuevo en los labios. Luego, comenzó a acariciarle los pechos y ella sintió un enorme placer.

Serena le acarició el fuerte torso y fue bajando hasta llegar a la cintura de él, que se apartó y se terminó de desnudar.

Ella se quedó mirando su magnífico cuerpo y, al darse cuenta de que él se había fijado en que lo estaba observando, se sonrojó.

La miró intensamente con sus ojos oscuros y luego se montó a horcajadas sobre ella, quitándole el sujeta dor. Luego comenzó a besarle en los senos con deli cadeza y fue subiendo hasta el cuello y los hombros.

Serena se moría de deseo, pero él seguía movién dose despacio. Así, le quitó las braguitas y comenzó a acariciarle el sexo, primero con las manos y luego con la lengua. Lentamente la llevó hasta el éxtasis.

—Qué guapa eres —susurró él mientras la pene traba—. Y cómo te deseo.

Cuando Serena se despertó, la luz del sol ya estaba bañando la habitación. Sonrió y se estiró con pereza. Luego, abrió los ojos y vio a Darién tumbado a su lado. Estaba apoyado sobre un codo y la estaba observando.

—Buenos días, preciosa.

Ella le sonrió adormilada.

—¿Cuánto llevas ahí, mirándome?

—No lo suficiente.

Ella se dio cuenta entonces de que estaba completa mente desnuda sobre las sábanas. Instintivamente, hizo ademán de taparse, pero él la detuvo.

—Me lo pasé muy bien anoche —dijo antes de besarla con pasión.

—Yo también —admitió ella.

—Sí, ya me di cuenta —comentó él, sonrojándola—. Me encanta lo fácil que es hacerte sonrojar —añadió con voz ronca.

—No seas tonto —dijo ella, sonriendo.

Ella intentó escapar mientras Darién trataba de be sarla otra vez, pero él no la dejó y volvió a besarla.

—¿Sabes qué me gustaría hacer cuando volvamos a casa?

—No.

—Me gustaría hacerte el amor en el despacho, sobre mi escritorio —afirmó él—. Pero antes de nada, quiero que me digas que vas a casarte conmigo —le susurró al oído.

Ella se puso tensa.

—No quiero que hablemos de eso, Darién.

En ese momento, comenzaron a oírse risas infanti les en el pasillo. Él se apartó de inmediato de ella.

—Será mejor que vaya a ver qué tal está Rini.

—Sí —dijo ella, respirando aliviada.

—Pero luego continuaremos esta conversación —dijo él, inclinándose para volver a besarla.

—Tengo cita en la peluquería a las nueve y luego te nemos que ir a la boda, así que será mejor que dejemos esta conversación para cuando volvamos a casa.

Darién no dijo nada.

Serena nunca había visto tan guapa a su hermana. Estaba radiante. Cuando Yaten le puso el anillo y el sacerdote los declaró marido y mujer, Mina miró a los ojos a su marido y le sonrió. Fue una mirada llena de amor, que a Serena casi le partió el corazón.

Se volvió hacia Darién y él le sonrió de un modo que la conmovió, haciéndola apartar la mirada.

—Que seáis muy felices —terminó entonces de decir el sacerdote.

El confeti cubrió de repente el cielo, para luego caer sobre el grupo de amigos y familiares.

Darién se fijó en que Serena comenzó a sacudirse el vestido de seda azul. Estaba impresionante con aquel traje, que le dejaba los hombros al descubierto. Lle vaba el pelo recogido en un moño. Cuando se volvió hacia él y lo descubrió mirándolo, le sonrió al tiempo que se acercaba.

—Creo que los fotógrafos ya casi han terminado.

—Estás preciosa, Serena —Darién se inclinó hacia ella—. Te quiero toda para mí. ¿Cuándo escaparemos de toda esta gente?

—Bueno, sumando la comida y la fiesta que habrá después, supongo que dentro de unas once o doce ho ras.

—No creo que pueda aguantar tanto.

Rini se acercó corriendo a ellos. Estaba muy guapa con su vestido blanco con pequeñas rosas dibujadas.

—Papá, ¿puedo ir al hotel en el mismo coche que Jane y Sarah?

—No, Rini —respondió él—. Sarah y Jane irán en la limusina con Serena y Margaret porque han sido damas de honor en la boda.

Rini se quedó decepcionada.

—Di que sí puedes ir con ellas. Yo iré con tu padre.

—¿No crees que quizá no le guste a Margaret?

—Seguro que no —Serena le dio la mano a la pe queña—. Vamos a ver qué dice Margaret.

Darién se las quedó mirando con una sonrisa en los labios mientras se alejaban.

—¿Estás segura de que vamos bien? —preguntó Darién mientras se adentraban por un estrecho camino ro deado de árboles.

—Confía en mí. Te llevo a un sitio muy bonito.

Poco más adelante llegaron a una pequeña cala de arena muy blanca.

—¡Qué bonito! —exclamó él.

—Solía venir aquí con mis padres antes de que na ciera Mina.

—Es una playa preciosa. Igual que tú —Darién la besó—. Dime que te casarás conmigo.

—Me prometiste que no sacarías el tema —susurró ella.

—¿De veras? Pues entonces me limitaré a besarte apasionadamente.

—Me estropearás el maquillaje.

—Hagamos un trato. Di que te casarás conmigo y no te estropearé el maquillaje... demasiado —dijo él con ojos ardientes.

—Me dijiste que me lo pensara con tranquilidad y que te respondiera cuando regresáramos a casa.

—Pero he cambiado de opinión. Además, si no me respondes, te estropearé el maquillaje y todo el mundo sabrá qué hemos estado haciendo de camino al hotel.

—Tendrás que atraparme primero —gritó ella, sa liendo del coche y echándose a reír.

Serena se puso a correr hacia la playa y él la siguió. Cuando al final la alcanzó, la abrazó por la cintura y la besó.

—Está bien, me rindo —dijo pasándole los brazos por detrás del cuello—. Tendré que aceptar que me estro pees el maquillaje.

—Pero eso no será todo —replicó él, levantándola en brazos y yendo hacia el agua.

—¡Darién! —exclamó ella con expresión horrori zada—. ¡No te atreverás!

—Imagínate cuando todo el mundo te vea llegar empapada.

—Darién, no es justo.

Él volvió a besarla. Con tanta pasión, que la dejó sin aliento.

—Pues entonces respóndeme. ¿Me harás el honor de convertirte en la señora Chiba?

Ella sonrió y volvió a besarlo.

—Sí —susurró Serena.


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 12**

SEIS semanas después de volver de Irlanda, Serena todavía se sentía como si estuviera subida a un tiovivo mágico.

Llevaba un anillo de compromiso con un diamante y Darién era cada vez más atento con ella.

Habían quedado por la noche para hablar de los preparativos de la boda y ella pasaría el fin de semana siguiente en casa de Darién para darle a Rini la noti cia. Y ya no habría marcha atrás, se dijo, nerviosa.

En ese momento, sonó el teléfono.

—Aquí la ayudante de Darién Chiba.

—Hola, Serena , soy Esmeralda

Ella se inquietó al oír aquella voz familiar.

—Llamaba para felicitarte. Darién me ha contado que vais a casaros.

—Así es —respondió Serena, que se preguntó cuándo habría visto Darién a Esmeralda.

—Os deseo que todo os vaya bien —dijo ella—. Tú te portas muy bien con Rini, que es justo lo que Darién andaba buscando. Dile que se ponga, por favor.

A Serena le entraron ganas de colgar, pero logró controlarse.

—Espera un momento. Voy a ver si está en el despacho.

En realidad, estaba segura de que él estaba allí, pero quizá no quisiera hablar con Esmeralda. Pulsó el botón que activaba el interfono.

—Darién, es Esmeralda Smyth, que quiere hablar contigo por teléfono.

—Muy bien, pásamela.

Ella hizo lo que le había pedido y luego se quedó mirando el teléfono con desagrado. ¿Qué querría Esmeralda? Por el piloto encendido del teléfono, vio que ha blaron largo rato. ¿Para qué tendría que hablar él tanto tiempo con su antigua novia?

En ese momento, le empezó a picar la piel de nuevo. Desde hacía una semana, le picaba a menudo. Quizá sería alguna alergia, pero en cualquier caso, te nía cita con el médico a las cinco y media.

Finalmente, el piloto se apagó y se abrió la puerta del despacho de Darién.

—¿Tienes las cuentas que te pedí de París?

—Sí —ella le dio un montón de papeles que tenía so bre el escritorio.

—Gracias —dijo él, disponiéndose a volver a su des pacho.

—¿Darién?

—¿Qué?

—¿Qué quería Esmeralda?

—Al parecer, va a venir con un grupo de clientes al Waterside el próximo fin de semana y quería saber si yo podría hablar con Jamie para que los tratara espe cialmente bien. ¡Como si no tuviera otra cosa que ha cer! —añadió, sacudiendo la cabeza—. No comprendo por qué no llama ella misma a Jamie.

Serena sonrió, tranquilizándose al oír aquello.

—Por cierto —dijo Darién—, ¿vas a ir al médico a mi rar lo del picor?

—Sí, me pasaré a ver al doctor Hallowell de camino a casa. Pero seguro que es una alergia al detergente o algo por el estilo.

—Muy bien. Ah, se me olvidaba. El viernes voy a ir a París para inspeccionar uno de los restaurantes. Vol veré el sábado por la tarde. ¿Podrás quedarte con Rini? Es que la niñera me ha dicho que no puede que darse el viernes por la noche.

—Está bien —dijo ella.

—Gracias, Serena. Cuando hagas la maleta, mete algo para ponerte el sábado. Os llevaré a comer por ahí a Rini y a ti cuando volvamos de París.

—¿Cómo has dicho?

—Que os quiero llevar a comer el sábado. ¿No te acuerdas de que íbamos a darle a Rini la noticia de nuestra boda este fin de semana?

—Sí, claro. Me refería a que has dicho cuando _volva mos _de París.

—Ah, ¿sí? Pues me he confundido. Quería decir cuando vuelva de París.

Ella se dio cuenta de que él había evitado mirarla a los ojos al decir aquello y tuvo la horrible sensación de que le estaba ocultando algo.

Mientras esperaba al doctor Hallowell, Serena no podía quitarse de la cabeza la conversación con Darién.

¿Sería casual que él hubiera decidido marcharse a París justo después de hablar con Esmeralda por teléfono? Y luego estaba lo de que hubiera dicho: «cuando vol vamos de París».

Una y otra vez, había tratado de convencerse de que había sido solo una inocente equivocación. Pero el he cho de que luego Darién no se hubiera atrevido a mi rarla a los ojos no dejaba de atormentarla.

Cuando la recepcionista mencionó su nombre, salió de su ensimismamiento y se puso contenta, ya que mientras el médico la atendiese, podría olvidarse du rante un rato de lo que había pasado con Darién.

ESTABA embarazada, se repitió a sí misma cuando llegó a su apartamento. Se había que dado muy impactada al enterarse de que el picor en la piel se debía a que esperaba un bebé.

El médico le había explicado que se trataba de una reacción hormonal. Luego le había dicho que debía es tar de unos dos meses más o menos. Por lo cual, debía haberse quedado embarazada aquella noche en que hi cieron el amor en su apartamento.

Serena miró la hora y comprobó que faltaba una hora para que Darién se pasara a recogerla. Pero no tenía ganas de verlo todavía. Quería pensar con calma cómo iba a de círselo, ya que no sabía de qué manera iba a tomárselo él.

Necesitaba consultarlo con la almohada antes de hablar con Darién, pero ya era tarde para cancelar su cita para cenar. Así que tendría que ir con él y pasar la noche lo mejor que pudiera.

Fue a ducharse y cambiarse. Cuando terminó, él ya estaba allí, diez minutos antes de la hora.

—¿Qué tal te ha ido con el doctor Hallowell?

—Bien. Solo era una alergia.

Serena recogió su bolso.

—Estoy lista.

El Waterside estaba, como siempre, lleno, pero ellos no tuvieron que esperar ni un minuto.

Ya en la mesa, Serena examinó el menú. Cuando llegó el camarero con una botella de champán, no le dejó que le rellenara la copa. No debía olvidar que las embarazadas no podían beber alcohol.

—Tomaré solo agua, gracias.

Una vez que se quedaron solos, levantó la vista ha cia Darién.

—¿Qué tal la niñera de Rini?

—Bien. Ella está muy contenta con Paula.

Serena asintió, recordando que había sido la última a la que había entrevistado.

Darién levantó su copa.

—Brindemos por nuestra boda. Que será... ¿en ju nio?

—Pero si ya estamos a mediados de junio —en reali dad, no quería hacer planes hasta haberle dado la noti cia de que estaba embarazada.

—Ya. Pero hay que fijar la boda cuanto antes.

Llegó un camarero y les tomó nota.

—¿Te parece que nos casemos entonces en julio? —Insistió Darién—. ¿Y qué prefieres: casarte por la igle sia o por lo civil?

—Por lo civil, que es menos lío.

—Muy bien.

En ese momento, llegó un camarero y le dijo algo en voz baja a Darién.

—Lo siento, Serena —se excusó él—. Jamie quiere verme en su despacho.

—Sí, claro.

Ella se lo quedó mirando mientras se alejaba y, en ese momento, sonó el móvil de Darién. Era Esmeralda, se gún pudo leer en la pantalla.

Después de pensárselo un instante, contestó la lla mada.

—Hola, cariño, quería comentarte algo sobre lo de París... —comenzó a decir Esmeralda.

Serena colgó, comprendiendo a qué se había debido el lapsus de Darién. Se iba a llevar a Esmeralda a París.

—Me han llamado, ¿no?

La voz de él la sobresaltó.

—Sí —respondió ella, tragando saliva.

—¿Quién era?

—No lo sé —mintió, devolviéndole el móvil.

En ese momento volvió a sonar el teléfono, pero él no quiso contestar.

—No es importante. Ya dejarán un mensaje —dijo Darién, fijándose en que ella se había puesto muy pá lida—. Serena, ¿te pasa algo?

—No me encuentro bien —respondió ella—. ¿Te im porta que nos vayamos?

—Claro —dijo él, haciendo una seña al camarero.

Jamie se acercó de inmediato para preguntarle a Darién si pasaba algo.

Pero Serena no esperó y salió a toda prisa del restau rante. Se acercó al dique, preguntándose por qué le ha bía afectado tanto aquello. Porque, al fin y al cabo, siempre había sabido que su matrimonio solo era una especie de trato, ya que él no la quería.

—Serena, ¿te pasa algo? —le preguntó Darién, que ha bía salido detrás de ella.

—No voy a casarme contigo —dijo ella en un tono frío.

—Pero eso no puede ser. Vamos al coche y hable mos.

—No hay nada que hablar —replicó ella, sacudiendo la cabeza.

Él le agarró con fuerza de la mano.

—¿Por qué?

—La que llamó hace un momento fue Esmeralda, que quería hablar contigo del viaje a París.

—¿De qué viaje?

—Vamos, Darién, no soy tonta y sé que vas a París con ella.

—No es cierto.

—Entonces, ¿por qué ha mencionado ella lo de Pa rís?

—No lo sé, pero vamos a comprobarlo enseguida —Darién sacó su móvil y llamó a Esmeralda —. He visto que me has llamado antes. ¿Qué querías? —sacudió la ca beza—. ¿Puedes repetirlo?

Darién le puso el móvil en la oreja de Serena .

—Como me contaste esta mañana que ibas a París, quería pedirte que me trajeras algún bote de mi per fume favorito.

Él le quitó el móvil y colgó.

—Lo siento, Darién —se excusó Serena —. Sé que eres un hombre honrado y que adoras a tu hija.

—Y también a su prometida. Serena, nunca te haría algo así. No podría soportar perderte.

Ella se quedó petrificada.

—Entonces, ¿me amas?

—Por supuesto que te amo —aseguró Darién, mirán dola con ternura.

—Oh, Darién —Serena lo abrazó—. Yo también te quiero.

Se besaron apasionadamente.

—Pero, ¿por qué no me dijiste antes que me querías? —le preguntó ella—. Cuando me pediste que me casara contigo, pareció como si me estuvieras haciendo una oferta de negocios.

—Es que no quería asustarte al decirte lo que sentía por ti.

—Pues yo pensaba que era porque seguías queriendo a Esmeralda.

—Nunca la he querido —aseguró Darién—. Nunca he sentido por ella lo que siento por ti —añadió, besándola con ternura—. Sin embargo, sí tenías razón al sospechar que había algo raro en mi viaje a París.

Darién abrió la guantera y sacó un sobre.

—Mira, estos son nuestros billetes de avión a París. Serena, quería darte una sorpresa.

Ella se abrazó a él.

—¡Oh, Darién, te quiero tanto!

Volvieron a besarse.

—Yo también tengo una sorpresa para ti —comentó ella con timidez.

—¿Qué sorpresa?

—Cuando empezaste a hablarme antes de la boda, no te contesté porque tengo que decirte algo impor tante —Serena respiró hondo—. Estoy embarazada de dos meses, Darién. Me he enterado hoy.

Él se quedó muy serio, pero enseguida una enorme sonrisa iluminó su cara.

—Cariño, es maravilloso.

—¿No crees que quizá Rini no quiera tener un hermanito o hermanita?

—Ni hablar. Va a ponerse tan contenta como yo.

Darién la abrazó y la besó con ternura.

—Creo que al final he encontrado el Paraíso —susu rró ella.

FIN


End file.
